Amours à Poudlard
by Hedwigelol
Summary: CHAPITRE 14 : Epilogue. HISTOIRE COMPLETE ! Harry, Draco, Hermy, Ron, Blaise et Sirius décident de mettre Remus et Severus ensemble. Et à jouer les cupidons on se retrouve nous aussi victime de l’amour. Slash HarryDraco et un peu de RWBZ, HGSB et SSRL
1. Default Chapter

Diclamer : Tout à J.K. Rowling rien à moi sauf l'histoire 

Bonne lecure !!

Chapitre 1 : Prologue 

_°pensés de Harry°_

_*pensés de Draco*_

Il était 5 heures du matin, dans 2 heures il LE verrait, et comme d'habitude ils s'injurieront, et comme d'habitude il verra son regard empli de haine envers lui, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était le tenir dans ses bras, le toucher…

Harry soupira, il croyait LE haïr jusqu'à sa 6ème année ou tout avait changé…pendant les vacances il n'avait fait qu'une chose : penser à lui !

° c'est déjà difficile quand je suis loin de lui, alors le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher…°

Le brun laissa son esprit vagabonder vers un beau blond aux yeux de glaces…peut-être même un peut trop…

« merde ! » jura tout bas Harry °_fichu hormone !_ °

Et il couru jusqu'à la salle de bains : prendre une douche froide... !

~

Alors qu'il allait avec ses deux « amis » prendre son petit déjeuné il LE vit _*manquait plus que ça ! * _songea Draco Malefoy baptiser le dieux du sexe par les filles, mais aussi les garçons de Poudlard (il faut dire que les sorciers n'ont aucun préjuger sur ce genre de choses)

Il était à environ 10 mètres de lui, trop loin pour se parler (ou plutôt s'injurier), mais assez près pour pouvoir se regarder! Emeraude et azur se croisèrent, et le Serpentard cru déceler un certain trouble chez le Griffondor 

*_Est-ce que…non c'est impossible !_* 

Mais le contact visuel fut interrompu par des élèves de 5ème années qui étaient entrain de chahuter. Chahuteries vite calmées par le regard noir que leur lança le blond. 

Draco avait toujours eu du charisme et était doté désormais d'un corps athlétique grâce aux entraînements dû au Quidditch, donnant l'envie aux gens de s'enfuir en courant lorsqu'il était furieux, sauf dans le cas Potter, qui lui avait toujours tenu tête et puis il faut dire aussi que celui-ci était aussi baraqué que lui. 

Il n'avait plus besoin de ses « gorilles » pour se défendre, les gardant à ses côtés parce qu'ils pouvaient toujours être utile au cas où et surtout parce que leurs pères étaient amis avec le sien. 

Pendant tout le trajet qui le conduisait à la grande salle « le serpent » était plongé dans ses réflexions sur le regard d'un certain Griffondor et ce regard ne trompait pas, il l'avait déjà vu des centaine de fois, dans celui des filles et des garçons qu'il « courtisait » et dont il était à deux doigts de mettre dans son lit. 

Mais là c'était différent car ce regard avait réussi à le toucher Lui !

_*Je me demande si ce regard m'était destiné* _

_*Rêve pas trop Draco !* _

_*Et pourquoi pas d'abord ?* _

_*Parce que tu l'insultes à longueur de journée ! Il ne peut pas être amoureux de toi !*_

_*Mais lui aussi m'insulte et pourtant moi je l'aime ! _

_*…*_

_*Attend une seconde depuis quand mon attirance pour Har.. Potter s'est transformée en amour ?* _

_* Depuis toujours crétin !* _

_*Merde c'est pas possible !*_

Pourtant il devait bien avoué qu'à chaque fois qu'il voyait Potter avec une conquête, une petite pointe de jalousie faisait son apparition !

_*D'ailleurs en parlant de conquêtes il les collectionnes…*_

_*Parle pour toi !*_

_*Bon d'accord c'est vrai mais peut-être que c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un… qu'il pense qui ne l'aime pas ?*_

_* Comme toi par exemple ?*_

_*Ben.. oui !*_

_*Rêve !*_

_*bon OK, je capitule !*_

Le Serpentard se maudit d'avoir une conscience aussi conne qui l'empêchait de rêver !

_* Sa s'appelle f.a.n.t.a.s.m.e.r ! pas rêver !*_

_*la ferme !*_

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensés par Dumbledore qui avait une annonce à faire :

« pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait hier ? » demanda un gars de 6ème années dont Draco pensait avoir eu une aventure _* à moins que ce soit avec son copain* * peut-être avec les deux ?*_

« Hier alors que je mangeais de délicieux Rochemalots venant du magnifique magasins des Weasley, qui sont d'ailleurs excellents, je vous invite à y goutter il y a un arrière goût de… » 

« rhum, rhum » l'interrompit McGonagal

« Oui pardon ! Je disais donc : j'ai eu une merveilleuse idée, comme vous le savez le pouvoir de Voldemort grandit …. » 

Regards choqués, horrifiés (et tous ce que vous voulez !) dans la grande salle

« … et il serait préférable d'augmenter la sécurité des élèves, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il y aurait un nouveau préfet dans chaque maison ! A oui il faut aussi que je donne les noms des nouveaux professeurs et des nouveaux préfets en chef… » 

Hermione, Draco et d'autres se redressèrent sur leur chaise, les professeurs ne leur avaient rien dit hier, ils avaient juste fait la cérémonie de répartition et mangés, ils ne savaient même pas qui était leur nouveau professeur de DCFM et celui tant attendu de duel…tous cela à cause du retour de vous-savez-qui, les professeurs étant trop occupés (sûrement pour préparer la défense contre notre cher Voldy !) : il n'y avait eu avec eux ce soir là seulement Rusard, McGonagall et Rogue.

« …les nouveaux préfets seront donc à Serpentard : Blaise Zabini , à Poufsouffle : Susan Bones, à Serdaigle : Padma Patil et à Gryffondor : Harry Potter ! »

« Trop cool Harry ! » hurla de joie Ronald Weasley faisant ainsi se retourner vers lui toutes les têtes présentes dans la grande salle le visage du jeune homme devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

« Hum…oui…donc les nouveaux préfets en chef seront : Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy ! conclut le directeur » 

Dumbledore jeta un regard interrogateur sur la salle qui restait silencieuse…soudain le visage de l'homme s'éclaira : « ah oui j'allais oublier de vous donner les noms de vos nouveaux professeurs… »

« je vous avez bien dit qu'il était fou » lança à la cantonade le dieux de sexe provoquant ainsi une explosion de rire sur la table des argents et verts, des regards dédaigneux des bronzes et bleus, exaspérés des jaunes et noirs et enfin des regards noirs des rouges et or.

_* Mais pas lui*_ jubila intérieurement Draco

_*on dirait qu'il est plutôt triste, pourquoi ?*_

_*peut-être parce que tu as insulté son grand directeur ador !*_

_*oui mais pourquoi triste ?*_

_*…*_

_* ah tu vois tu n'as pas réponse à tout !*_

_*c'est toi qui n'as pas réponse à tout crétin ! puisque Je suis Toi !*_

Soudain il vit Son Gryffondor sourire vers la table des professeurs et en la regardant il comprit pourquoi : Sirius Black, sortit du voile par on ne sait quel sortilège ancien du cru de Dumbledore et Rémus Lupin , loup garou au chômage *_enfin si j'en juge par le sourire de Ha.. Potter et sa présence c'est désormais un loup garou avec emploi*_ et sa thèse fut confirmée par les dires du directeurs :

« je vous présente donc Sirius Black votre professeur de duel, le professeur McGonagall a dû sans doute vous expliquer que par les temps qui courent cette matière est nécessaire à étudier… » 

Soupirs de la plupart des élèves et regards noirs de McGonagall : elle leur avait fait une looonnngue explication sur le sujet juste avant la répartition.. 

« …votre professeur de DCFM sera donc Rémus Lupin que vous connaissez déjà. Ceci étant dit je vous laisse déjeuner pendant que les préfets distribuent les emplois du temps. »

Personne ne songea à se plaindre du retour du loup-garou, ils avaient vu passer toute sorte de professeur de DCFM et R.J. Lupin était le meilleur d'entre eux, même les Serpentards durent l'avouer. L'année passée ils avaient eu droit à un fou psychopathe qui croyait que chaque élève qui le regardait voulait sa mort ! Pendant tous les cours les jeunes gens étaient obligés de regarder partout ailleurs sauf dans sa direction sous peine de recevoir un sortilège de son cru, Dumbledore s'était vu obligé de le renvoyer après que celui-ci eu transformé pour la 3ème fois un élève en oiseaux mouche, et après avoir reçu de nombreuses plaintes de parents d'élèves inquiets pour leurs progénitures ! 

Draco soupira et ordonna aux préfets de sa maison de s'activer pour distribuer ces « fichus » papiers, tâche que lui Draco Malefoy n'avait nullement l'intention d'accomplir ! Trop occupé qu'il était à regarder les fesses d'un certain brun aux yeux émeraudes…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci ma petite shyri !!!!! De m'avoir fait une correction des fautes d'orthographes de mon chap :p ptdr . Bizoux !! (c'était un message de shyrinia justement ptdr)


	2. Découverte et rapprochement

**_Disclamer_**_ : rien ne m'appartient tout est J.K.Rowling…ect.._

_Je teint avant tout dire un grand merci à ma correctrice **Shyrinia** qui a beaucoup de patience ! Je vous conseille de lire sa fic ! Elle s'appelle Tempête et rapprochement. Je voulais dire merci à _**_onarcula_**_ qui à reviewer mon premier chapitre._

_Ce chapitre est plus long que le premier car je me suis rendu compte que mon prologue était plutôt court !_

_Voil ! Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

Chapitre 2 : Découverte et rapprochement 

_°pensés de Harry°_

_*pensés de Draco*_

_°je suis maudit ou quoi ?°_ songea Harry, pensées aussitôt reprisent en écho par son meilleur ami :

« non , mais vous avez vu ça ! on a tous les cours de cette année avec les serpentards ! même divination ! »

Hermione hocha de la tête approuvant son ami : « c'est encore une idée de Dumbledore pour rapprocher les maisons l'unité fait la force ! »

« Ouais que la force soit avec nous, hein ? Ce que notre cher directeur n'a pas l'air de comprendre c'est que les serpentards sont presque tous avec notre cher Voldy ! Il veut notre mort ! » enchaîna aussitôt Seamus Finnigan. 

Depuis l'année dernière Seamus et Dean avait appris à dire Voldemort et non vous-savez-qui sous l'insistance du trio désormais légendaire.

Harry approuva les dires de son collègue _°je vais LE voir tous les jours et devoir supporter sa haine envers moi ! Super j'ai plus qu'à me suicider !°_

Son regard se porta aussitôt vers la table des Serpentards, qui eux aussi ne semblaient pas apprécier leur emploi du temps, sauf un qui le fixait, le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus vite la façon dont Draco le regardait lui rappelait le regard de Ginny quand il était sortit avec elle l'année dernière 

_°Peut-être aussi le regard de Seamus ?° _

_ °Viens en aux faits, Il a le regard que te lance toutes les nombreuses conquêtes que tu a eu°_

_°C'est ça ! rappel moi à quel point ma vie sentimentale est merdique !°_

_°Avoue que j'ai raison ! Il a ce regard !°_

_°C'est vrai…peut-être que ?°_

_°C'est pas trop tôt ! T'en a mis du temps à comprendre !°_

_°Comprendre quoi ? Que peut-être j'ai une chance avec monsieur-j'emmerde-tout-le-monde-mais-incroyablement-mignon ?°_

_°Oui !°_

_°C'est ça faut pas rêver ! Rien ne me dit que ce regard m'est réserv !°_

_°…°_

Et Harry maudit sa fichu conscience qui voulait le laisser aller à des rêves totalement irréalisables !

~

Draco était furieux ! Non pas qu'il n'était pas content de pouvoir contempler Son Griffondor plus souvent ! Mais il y a différente manière de pouvoir regarder une personne et dans une salle de cours bondée d'élèves et surtout de rouge et or ne l'enchantait absolument pas ! 

_*Manquerait  plus que je perde le contrôle comme l'année dernière en Soin aux créatures magique ! C'était le seule cour qu'on avait en commun cette année là et j'avais déjà du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus alors tous les cours ! Ce fou de Dumbledore aurait-il oublié que ses élèves ont des hormones particulièrement excitées ?* _

_*Surtout toi !* _

_*La ferme !*_

Pendant ses réflexions Draco était arrivé devant la porte des quartiers de son professeur préfér : Severus Rogue. 

Il s'apprêtait à frapper lorsqu'il entendit un gémissement venant de la chambre de son directeur de maison, Draco entrouvrit légèrement la porte et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia sur place ! Si Colin Crivey était là, il aurai pu prendre la meilleur photo de sa vie le visage du jeune serpent étant totalement défiguré par la frayeur !

En effet le professeur Rogue était là à se donner du plaisir en ne cessant de répéter :

« mon loup ! » ou bien « oh oui Remus ! »

En bref il ne faisait aucun doute que l'homme aux cheveux gras pensait à son professeur de DFCM pendant certaines de ses 'activités' !

Sur le chemin du retour, car il n'avait pas eu le courage d'interrompre son professeur, il ne cessait de se répéter que tout cela était impossible, que jamais au grand jamais son professeur ne pouvait gémir de plaisir pour Remus Lupin, un Griffondor !

_*ben et toi alors !*_

_*bon d'accord mais pour un loup-garou !*_

_* et alors Harry est bien un 'balafré', ennemis de ton père, ami avec une sang-de-bourbe, un pauvre rouquin crétin sans cervelle et sans argent, un échappé d'Azkaban dernièrement ressuscit , fils d'une sang-de-bourbe et ami avec **ce** loup-garou !*_

_*… bon OK ! Mais il peut y avoir d'autres Remus sur cette terre qui soient un loup-garou ! et puis il a dit loup et pas loup-garou ! Rien ne me dit que ce soit de Remus Lupin dont il parlait ! *_

_*c'est ça et la marmotte elle met le chocolat… *_

_*oui bon ça va ! mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors !*_

_*pourquoi voudrais tu faire quelque chose ?*_

_* …ben comme ça… pour rendre Rogue heureux avec quelqu'un qu'il aime !*_

_*Et depuis quand t'es tu transformé en Cupidon ?*_

_*Si Rogue aime Lupin et que le loup-garou aime Rogue alors je pourrai arranger les choses, mais il faut que je sache si Remus s'intéresse vraiment à Rogue et une seule personne peut le savoir…*_

_*Laisse moi deviner : Harry Potter ?*_

_* C'est ça !*_

_*Mouai.. il y a aussi Sirius Black ou cette sang de bourbe de Granger qui voit toujours tout!*_

_*Zut ! ça va faire trop flash si je vais le voir lui ! il faut que je l'approche en douceur le petit Griffon, il me faut un plan ! Bon faut que je réfléchisse*_

_*Ou là ça va faire mal !*_

« La ferme ! »

« C'est à moi que tu parles Malefoy ? » demanda d'une voix méprisante Hermione Granger

« Hein quoi ?! » demanda Draco désorient , il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé a voix haute.

Le visage empli de haine de la Griffondor se transforma pour laisser place à la curiosité, jamais le serpentard n'avait laissé paraître aussi clairement ses sentiments, les cachant sous un masque d'impassibilité.

*elle a la même tête qu'elle prend quand elle essaye de résoudre un problème…attends une seconde c'est moi qu'elle regarde comme ça !*

Le visage du Serpentard redevint aussitôt froid et il reprit sa voix traînante :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça la sang-de-bourbe ta jamais vu un beau garçon de ta vie ou quoi ? »

« Rêve Malefoy ! J'ai déjà vu un beau garçon étant donné que je suis ami avec un ! »

_*Là elle marque un point*_

« Vraiment ? Un seul ? Tu parlais sans doute de Har..Potter je me trompe ? Je me demande ce que dirait la belette si elle savait qu'il n'y a que le balafré que tu trouves mignon ! »

Le visage de la jeune file devint aussitôt rouge de honte puis de colère :

« qu'est-ce qui te dis que je parlais de Harry ! Et puis c'est moi ou tu as failli l'appeler par son prénom ?! »

_* perspicace !* _

« Quoi ? Heu non c'est à dire que…» Draco était totalement désorienté «…c'est sans doute le syndrome Potter, à force de lire les journaux ! je ferai mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie pour me faire désinfecter ! Et alors tu parlais de qui ? la belette ? Et Potter tu l'oublies ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Malefoy ?» questionna Hermione essayant de retrouver son calme.

« Rien, rien du tout » Draco regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était dans le couloir menant et à la bibliothèque et vers la salle des Griffondor. Il dévisagea la rouge et or et vit qu'elle portait dans ses bras leur livre de DCFM

« T'allais voir le loup-garou ? » demanda le serpentard

Aussitôt qu'il dit cette phrase le visage de Granger redevint rouge (de gènes ?)

_* A moins qu'elle en vient ? si je me souviens bien il crèche pas loin des lions.* _

« Hum… » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut en retour

Aussitôt l'esprit de Draco se mit en marche, et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout, il verrait bien si ses doutes seraient confirmés :

« Je viens de chez le professeurs Rogue… » le visage de la jeune femme devint encore plus rouge, incitant ainsi le vert et argent de continuer : « et Rogue était, comment dire ? Entrain de penser à Lupin pendant qu'il…hum….se donnait du plaisir » Pendant qu'il parlait le visage de la jeune femme c'était décomposé tout d'abord la gène, puis la stupeur et enfin la curiosité _* et c'est encore moi qu'elle regarde comme ça ! ça devient une habitude !*_

« pourquoi tu me dis ça Malefoy ? »

« je me demandais si… enfin tu connais Lupin alors est-ce que lui aussi ? enfin tu vois ? » 

D'habitude Draco n'était pas gêné pour parler de ce genre de chose mais là il s'agissait de ses professeurs et surtout Rogue…

La griffondor le regarda un instant, comme pour le juger ou/et voir si il ne mentait pas. Enfin elle dit dans un souffle : « oui »

« quand ? » demanda le blond bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« A l'instant » répondit-elle son teint bronzé par le soleil des vacances d'été virant sur le rouge tomate

« On devrait faire quelque chose » dit Draco avec conviction

Hermione le regardant encore comme un problème de mathématiques, elle allait de surprise en surprise avec le Serpentard finalement décidant qu'en s'alliant avec lui elle pourrait apprendre à mieux connaître son ennemis de toujours elle lâcha : « allons voir Ron et Harry »

Le cœur du jeune homme bondit dans sa poitrine et un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Hermione le regarda avec curiosité durant toute la durée du trajet le menant à la salle commune des rouge et or…

« Attends moi là, je vais les chercher, j'ai pas envie qu'on nous voit avec toi Malefoy ! » dit Hermione avant d'aller devant le tableau des Griffondor sans attendre de réponse du Serpentard. Il la vit donner le mot de passe à voix basse, pour ne pas qu'il l'entende

_* comme si j'avais  l'idée d'aller dans leur salle commune!*_

_*c'est ça fais l'innocent, ne dis pas que regarder où Potter vit et le voir dormir ne t'avais pas traversé l'esprit !*_

Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par le tableau de la grosse dame qui s'ouvrait pour laisser passer Granger suivit de Weasley et.. Potter ?. Le Serpentard en eu le souffle coupé, le Gryffondor était magnifique vêtue d'un pantalon en jean noir moulant parfaitement ses fesses, un T-shirt noir qui faisait deviner en-dessous des pectoraux dignes du dieu Apollon en personne ! _*Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'il enlève sa cape de sorciers ? Je vais finir par ne pas pouvoir me calmer ! Et ces bras ! si forts ! j'aimerai trop qu'ils soient autour de ma taille et ses mains..* _Draco arrêta aussitôt ces pensées peu catholiques pour éviter de devoir courir dans sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche froide !

« Malefoy ! » cria de stupeur le rouquin

« chut ! » chuchota Hermione « suivez moi !»

Elle les amena devant un mur qui rappelait vaguement quelque chose à Drago

« Tu t'en souviens Malefoy ? » demanda Hermione

L'intéressé regarda plus attentivement et se souvint que durant sa 5ème année, le trio avait monté des cours clandestins de DCFM, et par la suite Dumbledore avait du quitter son poste après que lui et d'autres aient attrapés certains membres de l'AD comme s'appelait leur groupe. 

Il sourit à l'image de Potter par terre à sa merci, lorsqu'il lui avait lancé le maléfice du croche pied.

Ce sourire fut d'ailleurs mal interprété car il reçut trois regards noirs dont deux amplis de haine et un de tristesse. Cette fois-ci, il n'était que 4, ce regard devait sans aucun doute être dirigé vers lui ! _*rêve pas !**oh la ferme ! c'est pas impossible ! à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose de mal, il ne me lance plus ses regards noirs, mais plutôt autre chose**et ça fait un moment, depuis l'année dernière en fait*_ Draco fut tellement surpris par cette constatation qu'il ne vit pas le mur s'ouvrir sur une salle dotée de deux canapés et d'une table entre les deux.

« Parfait » dit Hermione avant d'entrer suivit par les trois autres

~

_°Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a pris à Hermione d'amener Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien avoir derrière la tête ? Elle sait pourtant l'effet qu'il me fait ! Je lui ai dit l'année dernière ! Et Ron l'a su un peu plus…brusquement°_

_°C'est sur que gémir pendant son sommeil, « hum Draco », n'est pas le meilleur moyen pour dire à son meilleur amis qu'on aime son pire ennemi !°_

_°Oh sa va ! j'y peux rien moi si il voulait me faire une surprise pour ma fête !°_

_°Oui mais quand même la tête qu'il a fait !°_

« Bon Hermione vas-tu enfin me dire ce que ce demeuré fait avec nous ? » demanda Ron

« Parle pour toi belette ! Encore un mot de travers à mon égard et je te refais le portrait ! »

« Ah ! et tu crois que j'ai peur d'un enfant gâté dans ton genre ! »

« Enfant gât ?! Mon œil oui ! est-ce que tu crois que se prendre des doloris à longueur de journée par son père avec une mère qui ne dit rien pour apprendre à être un homme c'est être gât ? » hurla Malefoy qui avait les nerfs à vif à cause de la présence de Harry, mais aussi des paroles de Ron qui l'avaient choqué _*Ainsi c'est ça qu'on pense de moi ? Que je suis un enfant gât ?*_ Attendant une réplique qui ne venait pas, Draco se rendit compte que la pièce était extrêmement silencieuse et que le trio le regardait avec stupeur et piti

« Je…je savais pas…désolé…je… »

« Oui bon ça va ! on va pas en faire un fromage non plus ! et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ou vous allez comprendre ce que le mot douleur signifie ! » lança Draco en tentant de reprendre sa voix traînante qu'il avait d'habitude.

« C'est vrai si je vous ai amenés ici c'est que Draco et moi avons vu quelque chose d'assez spéciale et que nous pensons qu'il faut faire quelque chose »

« Nous ? qu'est-ce que vous avez vu tous les _deux _? » la questionna Ron contrôlant mal sa colère de savoir que Hermione aurait pu être avec Draco.

« Premièrement je n'étais pas avec Malefoy, chacun a vu quelque chose de spéciale de son côté, deuxièmement : même si j'avais été avec Malefoy, ou même quelqu'un d'autre, je ne te l'aurais pas dit Ron. »

« Tout ça est bien jolie mais qu'est-ce que vous avez vu de si spéciale qui nous vaut une réunion ici avec notre pire ennemi ? » demanda Harry qui parlait pour la première fois

Draco sursauta au mot `ennemi` _* Ou là ça fait mal ça ! je vais jamais réussir à le faire tomber dans mes bras celui là, si c'est ça qu'il pense de moi ! Mais je suis un Malefoy hors de question que je me dégonfle ! *_

Il ne se rendit pas compte que Hermione le fixait et qu'un éclair de lucidité avait traversé ses prunelle marron. 

« Ce que nous avons vu c'est..euh…ben…comment vous dire… » balbutia la Gryffondor

« Nous avons vu chacun de notre côté Rogue et Remus se faire du plaisir en pensant à l'autre » leurs dit d'une traite le blond

Les deux autres gryffondors les regardaient tous les deux, la bouche grande ouverte, essayant vainement de se persuader que c'était une plaisanterie. Harry aurait presque vu Sirius sortir de derrière le canapé et crier « poisson d'avril » ! Mais ce qui clochait c'était la présence de Malefoy, le ton rouge du visage d'Hermione, le fait qu'il n'y avait personne derrière le canapé et aussi le fait qu'il était le 2 septembre ! 

« Quoi ? » cria Ron

« Je crois que l'on devrait s'asseoir et parler de tout ça » dit Hermione joignant le geste à la parole

Ron la suivit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Restait plus qu'un canapé pour les deux 'ennemis' de toujours qui se lancèrent un regard gêné.

~

« Bien » lança Harry une fois qu'ils furent assis « D'après ce que tu viens de me dire, Rogue est intéressé par Remus et vice versa ? »

« Oui » répondit Hermione

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? » demanda Ron « si ça se trouve c'est juste du désir, sinon eh bien la nature fera ce que la nature devra faire » faisant une mine dégoûtée en imaginant Remus et Rogue ensembles.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord Ron ! Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit juste une attirance ou alors qu'ils soient déjà ensemble vu le regard que je les ai vu se lancer se matin ! Et je ne pense pas que Rogue avouera comme ça ses sentiments à Remus puisque c'est de sa faute si Remus a été viré lors de notre 3ème année ! De plus ils ont toujours été ennemis ! penser que l'autre a pu changer d'avis à son sujet paraît totalement impossible ! » en disant cela elle n'avait cessé de fixer Harry et Draco au lieu de regarder Ron à qui sa phrase était censée s'adresser

*Est-ce qu'elle aurait devin ? Au non pas ça ! elle va le dire à Harry et il va me détester ! Il faut que je l'approche en douceur ! Merde elle va tout faire rater !* 

Tout à ses pensés il ne remarqua pas le regard noir de Harry dirigé vers son amie.

« Très bien » commença Ron « il faut trouver un plan, t'es avec nous Malefoy ? » demanda le rouquin

Alors ça si c'est pas un beau chapitre ! Le prochain quand ma gentil génialissime correctionniste (c'est pas français je sais !) m'aura tout corriger !! lol ! 

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! allez zou au review ! ptdr !

Bisous à tous !

Hedwigelol


	3. Les Serpentards nous surprendrons toujou...

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowling...  
  
Je tiens à remercier tous ce qui m'ont reviewer sa m'a fait grandement plaisir (continuer sur cette lancer !! lol ! ptdr !). Et un grand THANK YOU à ma correctioniste préféré : Shyrinia Voilà et ah oui j'adore ta fic Blaise le poussin masqué ! Quand au autres vous inquiétez pas je vais les lires vos fics *regard angélique vers ses reviewers*  
  
Gros bisous a tous et bonne lecture !  
  
°pensées de Harry° *pensées de Draco*  
  
Draco sursauta *depuis quand la belette veut sympathiser avec moi ? J'ai du louper quelque chose là ! mais non je dois me faire des idées il veut sûrement mon aide pour arranger le coup Rogue/Lupin*  
  
Le trio le fixait attendant une réponse : « OK sa marche ! »  
  
« Très bien ! Alors quelqu'un a t-il une idée pour les rapprocher ? »  
  
« Je propose le bon vieux truc qui marche : on les enferme tous les deux dans une pièce jusqu'à ce qui doit se passer se passe ! » lança Ron  
  
« Et si l'un d'entre eux est claustrophobe ? » demanda Hermione hésitante  
  
« Rogue ne l'est pas » répondit Draco  
  
« Et comment tu le sais ? Tu t'es déjà retrouvé coincé avec lui ? » le questionna le rouquin Le joli minois écarlate de Draco répondit plus que n'importe quels mots  
  
« Tu...tu...mais c'est interdis ! »balbutia Hermione  
  
« Oh ça va ! sa remonte à ma 5ème année ! » dit Draco d'une voix qui se voulait assurée  
  
« Mais tu était mineur en plus ! » hurla presque Hermione indignée  
  
« Et alors ? » l'interrompit Ron « Harry l'était lorsque avec Lupin.. »  
  
« Ron tais toi » siffla Harry  
  
« Oh le balafré avec le loup-garou hein ?! Drôle de mélange » lâcha le Serpentard de sa voix traînante, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, à l'idée de Son Harry avec son professeur l'avait rendu jaloux et furieux et il n'avait plus maîtrisé ses sentiments qu'en injuriant Potter  
  
Au regard que lui jeta Harry, il comprit qu'il avait dû aller trop loin : « Et toi alors tu crois que c'est mieux ? Franchement Malefoy j'aurai pas pensé que tu puisses tomber si bas : un enfoiré aux cheveux gras ! Mais bon qui se ressemble s'assemble non ? Les serpents avec les serpents, les crétins avec les crétins ! »  
  
Draco faillit se jeter sur lui, il avait beau l'aimer c'était pas une raison pour se laisser insulter ! Surtout qu'il adorait son professeur de potions, il avait été son premier, ou plutôt son premier homme. Ce fut Hermione qui les interrompit avant qu'ils commencent à en venir aux mains.  
  
« Ca suffit tous les deux ! Je propose que l'on fasse une trêve plus d'insultes compris ? sinon y a plus de plan ! »  
  
« Ok pour moi » marmonna à contre cœur Harry tout en fixant le blond  
  
« Pour moi aussi, Granger » lâcha Draco  
  
« Et si on commençait cette nouvelle alliance on s'appelant par nos prénoms ? »  
  
« Je veux bien ! mais pas devant tout le monde ! j'ai ma réputation à tenir ! » lança le serpent « Bien » continua Draco « mais il va nous falloir de l'aide pour monter ce plan »  
  
« Très bien on a notre journée de libre, je propose de mettre Sirius de notre côté, il connaît bien Remus et pourra nous dire si il est claustrophobe »  
  
« Harry ne le sait pas ? » demanda d'une voix narquoise Draco  
  
« Non car nous ça s'est fait dans les règles : sur un lit ! » répliqua Harry  
  
« Oui, bon, c'est bien jolie tout ça, mais qui d'autre pourrait nous aider ? » questionna Hermione  
  
« Blaise » lâcha le vert et argent  
  
~  
  
« Blaise Zabini ? Mais c'est un serpentard ! » cri le jeune rouquin. Trois paires de yeux le regardèrent de travers « à oui c'est vrai, j'ai failli oublier » murmura t-il  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Draco : « et en quoi Blaise pourrait nous aider ?»  
  
« Il est très malin, c'est cette caractéristique qui l'a envoyé à Serpentard, et on peut avoir confiance en lui, il n'a pas vraiment de préjugé sur les autres, bien qu'il le cache bien »  
  
« Et tu vas me faire croire que c'est ton cas ? » demanda l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch des rouges et or  
  
« Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses Po. Harry, je croyais qu'avec tout ce que tu as vécu tu aurais au moins compris ça » réplique le blond  
  
Harry ne trouva rien à redire et ils se quittèrent se donnant rendez vous au même endroit dans une heure avec leurs nouveaux alliés.  
  
~  
  
Une heure plus tard le drôle de groupe se retrouva dans la salle sur demande. Avec un canapé de plus, cette fois-ci Sirius était à côté de Harry et Blaise à côté de Draco.  
  
« Bien, d'après ce que m'a dit Hermione mon meilleur ami est amoureux de mon pire ennemi, apparemment c'est réciproque et vous voulez mon aide pour arranger le coup entre ces deux là, en mettant au point un plan c'est bien ça ?»  
  
« Vous êtes perspicace ! »  
  
« Veuillez me parlez sur un autre ton monsieur Malefoy, vous oubliez que je suis votre professeur et que j'ai le pouvoir de vous enlevez des points ! et ne vous inquiétez par pour l'explication à donnez, j'ai déjà tout plein d'idée en tête ! » répliqua Sirius sur un ton calme  
  
« Tu es d'accord pour nous aider parrain ? » demanda Harry tentant de calmer l'atmosphère.  
  
« Si je ne le fais pas vous risqueriez de faire une grosse bêtise et je ne crois pas pouvoir vous en empêcher ! Par conséquent je suis avec vous » soupira Sirius  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire à tomber et demanda : « c'est que pour cette raison que tu nous aides ? »  
  
« Tu me connaît trop bien neveu ! et moi qui voulait faire bonne figure ! non en fait je me suis dit que ça allait être plutôt amusant ! » dit en riant leur professeur de duel  
  
Les Serpentards lui jeta un regard surpris, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit un de ses professeurs agir comme ça ! Les yeux de Draco était emplis de jalousie envers l'ancien détenu il semblait être très proche de Harry.  
  
« Tout ça est bien jolie mais quelqu'un a t-il un plan ? » questionna Blaise  
  
Une main se leva et personne ne fut surpris de voir qu'elle appartenait à Hermione.  
  
« J'en ai un et chacun va avoir un rôle à jouer... » commença Hermione  
  
~  
  
Deux heures plus tard et quelques engueulades ils sortirent tous de la salle, chacun aillant émis des idées et plus particulièrement Blaise et Hermione qui formaient un duo de choc. Sirius avait même dit au Serpentard qu'il était dommage qu'il ne soit pas à Gryffondor, ce qui pour lui était le meilleur des compliments que l'on puisse faire à quelqu'un !  
  
« Très bien Sirius tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ? »  
  
« Oui madame ! » dit en souriant Sirius  
  
« Très bien on se donne tous rendez vous ici même dans une semaine »  
  
Deux jours plus tard, Blaise, Ron et Sirius se dirigèrent en silence vers la salle de cours de potions, il était exactement 20 heures et il n'y avait plus un chat dans les couloirs de Poudlard enfin si il y en restait un :  
  
« Miss Teigne ! » chuchota, horrifié Blaise Zabini  
  
En effet la petite peste, se tenait devant eux et miaulait comme une chatte en chaleur, sûrement pour appeler son seul et unique ami : le concierge Argus Rusard, qui ne tarderai pas à arriver vu les bruits de course que l'on entendait au loin..  
  
« Cachez-vous » ordonna Sirius  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait les deux élèves entrèrent dans un placard situé à leur droite  
  
« Qu'as tu trouvé ma belle » demanda Rusard à sa chatte  
  
Son regard se porta aussitôt vers Sirius : « tien, tien monsieur Black et que faites vous dans les couloirs après le couvre feu ? ». L'intéressé vit le concierge se lécher la langue déjà heureux d'avoir pu coincer un élève hors de son dortoir, seulement il avait du oublier un détail comme se pressa de lui préciser Sirius :  
  
« Je ne suis plus un élève Argus, je ne me couche pas avec les poules ! » l'animagus s'était placé entre miss teigne et le placard, pour ne pas que la chatte révèle la présence des garçons en regardant la porte trop fixement.  
  
Voyant que Rusard n'avait pas l'intention de bouger le professeur de duel lâcha d'une voix innocente : « j'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait sûrement une fête ce soir à la tour d'astro... »  
  
Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Argus était déjà parti en courant à cette fameuse tour.  
  
Le placard s'ouvrit sur deux jeunes hommes : « c'est pas trop tôt ! » lança le Gryffondor « j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer ! ». La vérité était que la présence du Serpentard ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent, mais ça, même pour une boîte de chocogrenouilles, il ne le dirai pas !  
  
Quand ils furent arrivés devant la salle de classe, Sirius leur fit signe de se cacher. Et entra sans frapper. « Servilo t'es là ? »  
  
« Ca commence bien ! » murmura d'un air désespéré le rouquin  
  
Blaise hocha de la tête sans dire un mot et mit un doigt devant sa bouche incitant le Gryffondor à faire de même. Ron ouvra la bouche pour protester, n'acceptant pas de se voir donner un ordre par un Serpentard quand un cri retenti de l'autre côté :  
  
« Black ! Je vous interdit de m'appeler comme ça ! Et je peux savoir ce que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? » demanda en criant Severus Rogue  
  
Sirius réprima un sourire et dit « j'aurai besoin de quelques ingrédients pour faire une potion »  
  
« Et qu'elle potion ? » questionna d'un ton acide l'homme-qui-aurait-besoin- de-se-laver-les-cheveux  
  
« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne ! En tant que professeur j'ai le droit de venir prendre des ingrédients dans votre labo sans avoir besoin de votre approbation Servilo ! »  
  
Rogue fulminait de rage et hurla : « ceci sont mes appartements et je vous interdit de venir vous servir dans mon laboratoire à moins d'avoir une autorisation du directeur ! »  
  
~  
  
Pendant ce temps là un brun aux yeux d'ébène fixai un rouquin aux yeux bleu  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Blaise » demanda d'un ton acide Ron  
  
« Ca se voit pas ? Je te regarde ! »  
  
Le Gryffondor le fixait surpris: « Et pourquoi tu me regarde ?! »  
  
« Parce que j'en ai envie ! » répondit le Serpentard une lueur de désir dans les yeux Le teint du rouquin vira au rouge  
  
Le brun sourit et tout en s'approchant du Gryffondor lança d'une voix séductrice : « tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ?»  
  
Le jeune homme ne savait plus ou se mettre, mignon, lui quand il rougi ?! On lui avait toujours dit qu'il ressemblait à une tomate quand il virait à l'écarlate !  
  
Il se retrouva bientôt plaqué au mur le visage du vert et argent à seulement quelques centimètres du sien quand des cris retentirent :  
  
« ceci sont mes appartements et je vous interdit de venir vous servir dans mon laboratoire à moins d'avoir une autorisation du directeur ! »  
  
« Severus ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi ! J'ai besoin de ces ingrédients ! »  
  
C'était le signal, le serpent et le gryffon se dirigèrent tout deux vers la porte du cachot et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, Sirius c'était arrangé pour que Rogue se retrouve dos à la porte. Ils se glissèrent silencieusement dans le laboratoire, remplirent un sac des ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin et ressortirent tout aussi silencieusement. Pendant que Sirius continuait à distraire le professeur de potion en en profitant il fallait bien l'avouer !  
  
« Vite ! » chuchota Blaise, et ils coururent jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards  
  
« En...en...encore..heu.. heureux que toi....et....Hermione avez...eu l'idée...de ce plan B » dit Ron tout essoufflé  
  
« En effet ! Je vais garder les ingrédients, personnes ne pensera venir fouillez ici » il fit un magnifique sourire au Gryffondor qui s'arrêta aussitôt de respirer en regardant le Serpentard avec surprise. Le brun plaqua le rouquin sur le mur et l'embrassa.  
  
« A bientôt mon petit Gryffondor » susurra t-il à l'oreille du jeune homme avant d'entrer dans sa salle commune.  
  
Le rouge et or regarda encore un moment le tableau menant aux quartiers serpentariens, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres et repartit l'âme joyeuse jusqu'à sa propre salle commune.  
  
~~  
  
Pendant tout ce temps un autre trio était en activité se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque  
  
« Aïe, putain Potter tu pourrais pas faire gaffe ! Tu m'as marché sur le pied ! »  
  
« Oh, désolé j'ai abîmé le royal pied de monsieur Malefoy et puis je croyais que l'on devait s'appeler par nos prénom maintenant, aurais-tu oublié ? »  
  
« Vous allez vous taire tous les deux ? Vous voulez vraiment que l'on se fasse prendre ou quoi ? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« ... »  
  
« Je préfère ! Je vais faire le guet pendant que vous allez chercher le livre dont je vous ai parler, compris ? »  
  
« Et pourquoi c'est toi qui fait le guet ? » demanda Draco  
  
« Parce que je suis la plus petite, donc plus facile à me cacher ! de plus si je me fais coincer je risque moins que vous ! » la jeune femme sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité  
  
« Dépêchez-vous ! On a pas toute la nuit ! » les pressa t-elle  
  
Les deux garçons s'en allèrent donc à la réserve chercher ce fameux bouquin  
  
« Draco qu'est que tu fais ? »  
  
« Je prends un livre ça se voit pas ? »  
  
« C'est pas celui dont on a besoin ! Alors dépêche toi de le reposer ! On ne doit prendre aucun risque ! Compris ? »  
  
« Oh ça va t'es pas marrant Harry !»  
  
« Je suis pas là pour m'amuser » répliqua l'intéressé  
  
« ... »  
  
« Ca y est je l'ai trouvé : Potion et enchantement mentale de Al Défreyo » chuchota Harry  
  
*Putain si il savait l 'effet que ça me fait de le voir si près de moi !*  
  
°Pourquoi a t-il fallut que je me retrouve avec Malefoy ? D'accord Hermione voulait que les groupes soient équilibrés, mais quand même ! Il est vraiment trop près je trouve ! Si il continu à me respirer sur la nuque de cette manière je vais finir par perdre le contrôle ! Attend une seconde comment puis-je sentir le souffle de Draco sur ma nuque ? °  
  
« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Draco » murmura Harry d'une voix étrangement calme  
  
« Je respire ton parfum ! » répondit sans réfléchir le Serpentard  
  
Harry se retourna, les yeux ronds : « Quoi ?! »  
  
Le visage de Draco devint écarlate formant un drôle de contraste avec ses cheveux décolorés !  
  
« Euh...hum...on a le bouquin alors on ferait mieux d'y aller » sans attendre de réponse le blond partit entraînant Harry avec lui (faut pas oublier qu'ils sont tous les deux sous la cape d'invisibilité !)  
  
« On a trouvé le livre Hermione ! »lança Draco d'une voix qui se voulait joyeuse  
  
« Très bien ! Allons-y !» dit-elle tout en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la cape  
  
Après avoir laissé Draco devant sa salle commune les deux Gryffondors repartirent vers leurs propres quartiers  
  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? Tu es resté silencieux durant tout le trajet ! Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Draco ? Et n'essaye pas de me dire le contraire je ne te croirai pas !» Elle avait bien vu que Harry allait lui dire qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais elle n'était pas la meilleur élève de Poudlard pour rien !  
  
« Il a dit qu'il respirait mon parfum ! » dit dans un souffle le beau brun  
  
« Ah ! T'as peut-être une chance avec lui alors ! ». La voix d'Hermione avait l'air de quelqu'un qui savait quelque chose que l'autre ignore. Elle avait aussi ce sourire qu'elle prenait souvent quand elle avait une idée en tête  
  
« Hermione, Qu'est-ce que... »  
  
« Férosco ! » l'interrompit Hermione en donnant le mot de passe à la grosse dame, sortant de sous la cape, elle lança tout en se dirigeant vers les dortoirs des filles : « Bonne nuit Harry »  
  
Harry resta planté un bon moment, se demandant si tout ce qui c'était passé ce soir là n'était pas un rêve...  
  
Voilà un chapitre de plus ! Sa avance l'air de rien, non ? Certains pourraient se demander où j'ai été pêcher ce mot de passe ? moi même je me pose la question ! *cherche, cherche* A vrai dire j'en ai aucune idée ! mdr ! Allez les zoulous (c'est mimi comme surnom vous trouvez pas ?) aux reviews 


	4. Relation et fixation

**Je m'en veux, Je m'en veux, Je m'en veux, Je m'en veux** : et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que je suis une idiote ! La dernière fois j'ai remerciée tous mes reviewers (que je remercie encore une fois) j'ai oublié de remercier personnellement Ornacula qui a été la première à me reviewer (avec ma pite Shiri bien sur !) Alors voilà je suis une imbécile !

Donc je te fais un grand merci ma petite Orni (je peux t'appeler comme ça ? C'est mignon, non ?) pour m'avoir soutenue depuis le début !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de Harry Potter sont à J .K. Rowling, y a que l'histoire qui vient de moi J

Et Merci : Onarluca (encore une fois !), Shyrinia, Artemis (euh là je crois que c encor Onarcula non ?), Caroline Black, Ivrian, Blurp3, Blaise le poussin Masqué, Kashu KashArt, Mona-Potter, Senko Yurima (euh en fait ce couple m'est venu comme ça g d'autre projets pour les autres…et puis j'écris en fil de la plume ! De plus je pense que si sa avait été Sirius qui aimait Snape il aurait directement été le voir, je le vois pas comme quelqu'un de vraiment timide ou à abandonner facilement la partie !) et enfin Celine.s

Comme vous pouvez le constater je ne fais pas de RAR pour la simple et unique et raison que y a pas de questions dans mes reviews ! Alors si je le faisait je me répéterais ! Et je suis une chouette moi pas un perroquet ! 

Ah oui et une autre raison pour la quel je suis une andouille : j'ai oublié de mettre le titre au début du chapitre précédent et j'ai oublié d'autres truc je crois ! ah oui de le mettre en page web pour que vous puissiez voir les italiques ! Une vrai tête en l'air ! *se frappe la tête contre l'écran pour se punir* et oui vous le saviez pas ? Je suis en faite une elfe de maison qui se prend pour une chouette !…mais j'ai pas encore de nom ! Se sera donc à celui de mes reviewers qui trouvera le plus mignon ! 

**Allé bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 4 : Relations et fixation 

Le lendemain, comme prévu, ils firent comme si ils étaient toujours des ennemis jurés pour ne pas éveiller l'attention, celui pour qui cela était très difficile était Ron, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de cacher ses sentiments, contrairement à Harry et Draco qui avaient appris à le faire l'année dernière en découvrant leurs sentiments pour leur pire ennemi et à Blaise qui étant un serpentard cachait toujours ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui-même.

Ce fut tout de même lui qui craqua le premier : dès qu'il le put il 'jeta' son rouquin dans une classe et l'embrassa jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus de souffle !

Mais le Gryffondor interrompit le baiser : « Blaise….je…je crois…qu'il faut qu'on parle ! » dit-il d'une voix hésitante 

Le brun le regarda d'un air interrogateur se demandant de quoi le rouquin pourrait bien vouloir lui parler : lui n'avait aucune envie de parler ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était continuer à butiner **ces** lèvres !

Lui qui était pourtant réputé pour être quelqu'un d'extrêmement malin, pour la première fois de sa vie il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui voulait, puis soudain il se souvint que le garçon qu'il était entrain d'embrasser était un Gryffondor et que lui rouler une pelle (pardonner l'expression !) en le plaquant contre un mur ne devait pas lui suffire ! 

Faisant un sourire séducteur digne d'un Serpentard il lui demanda : « Tu n'es pas d'accord pour être mon petit ami ? »

Le rouge et or ouvrit de grand yeux ronds « hein…heu.. ben.. » 

Lui qui s'était attendu à devoir faire un exposé au brun sur le respect d'autrui ! Sur le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir une relation purement sexuelle avec le vert et argent, qu'il n'était pas le jouet du jeune homme, présent quand les pulsions de celui-ci se feraient sentir ! 

Blaise fit une moue enfantine : « Je comprendrai que tu ne veuille pas ! Je sais qu'on a beaucoup de différences et tout ! Mais on a qu'à laisser le temps faire ! On verra bien si ça marche et puis on est pas obligé d'en parler à qui que se soit pour l'instant ! »

« … »

Ne recevant aucune réponse, les yeux du vert et argent se plissèrent sous la colère et la jalousie : « A moins que se soit à cause de Granger ! C'est ça ? T'es amoureux d'elle ? » 

« Mais pas du tout » hurla à son tour Ron « je la considère comme ma sœur ! elle est rien d'autre pour moi ! Juste une amie ! C'est vrai des fois j'ai l'air hyper protecteur, mais je fais la même chose avec Ginny ! Pourquoi tout le monde doit tout ramener au sexe ! C'est pas parce que je veux la protéger que je suis amoureux d'elle !»

« Alors où est le problème ? C'est moi c'est ça ! Pour une fois que je veux vraiment être avec quelqu'un, il faut que je me fasse jeter ! Sa m'apprendra ti… »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase le Gryffondor l'ayant plaqué au mur pour l'embrasser

« Arrête de parler ! Une vrai pipelette ! » dit d'une voix enjôleuse le rouquin « si je ne t'ai pas répondu c'est pas parce que je ne veux pas ! C'est que j'étais surpris ! C'est tout ! »

« Alors tu veux bien ? »

« hum… » il sourit et l'embrassa « ça te va comme réponse ? »

« Pas tout à fait !»

« Qui l'eu cru ! Un serpentard qui a besoin d'être rassur ! C'est Ok, je veux bien être ton petit ami ! Content monsieur le beau ténébreux ? » demanda Ron

Pour toute réponse le Serpentard le plaqua contre le mur et continua ce qu'il avait commencé en entrant dans la pièce, aimant être celui qui domine, au plus grand plaisir de son nouveau petit ami !

~~

Dans un autre couloir un jeune homme blond pensait à un brun dont il aimerai bien faire son quatre heure.

_*Bon réfléchissons : J'ai dit à Harry que je respirai son parfum*_

_*Et là il s'est retourné et ta regardé avec deux grands yeux ronds, faisant ainsi ressortir ces beaux yeux émeraude !*_

_*C'est exact ! Et comment j'interprète ça moi ?*_

_*Eh ! Je suis pas devin ! Mais qui sait t'as peut-être une chance avec le petit Gryffondor ? *_

_* Et depuis quand t'es de mon côt ?*_

_*Etant donné que je suis toi, je dirai depuis que tu es en accord avec toi même, et que tu as vraiment accepté le fait que tu aimes Potter !*_

_*Je délire là!  je parle avec moi même ! Si mon père savait tout ça ! J'aurai droit à de bons doloris !*_

_*Mais ton père est loin et pourchassé par les aurors et toi tu es en sécurité ici à Poudlard avec Dumbledore et Rogue ! Tu n'as rien à craindre !*_

_*Bon c'est bien beau tout ça ! Mais je fais comment pour me rapprocher de lui moi ?*_

_*Deviens son ami….*_

_*Pas con ! Tu es génial ! non rectification tu es moi donc je suis génial !*_

_*Ouais mais un gamin de 10 ans aurai déjà trouvé ce plan ! T'es pas génial t'es long à la détente !*_

_*Le ferme !*_

~~

« Hermione ? Tu peux me dire ce que tu avais hier soir ? On aurai dit que tu me cachais quelque chose ! Et j'aime pas quand tu fais ça ! Sa me retombe toujours dessus après ! »

« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles Harry ! »

« Ah non ! Et en 5ème quand tu as voulu monter des cours clandestins ? Ou l'année dernière quand tu as cru que j'étais amoureux de Parkinson et que c'était réciproque ?! Je me suis pris un trimestre entier de retenu avec Rogue ! Et en plus tout le monde croyait que j'étais un pervers en manque ! »

« Je te trouve injuste l ! Ils l'ont juste cru pendant deux jours ! Jusqu'à ce que l'on m'ordonne d'expliquer la vérité à tout le monde ! Tu sais l'effet que ça fait de devoir se mettre debout sur la grande table des Gryffondors devant l'œil désapprobateur des professeurs et d'avouer que c'était mon plan de mettre un philtre d'amour dans vos verres pour que vous vous rapprochiez ? »

« Bonjour le rapprochement ! J'ai failli étouffer quand elle s'est jetée sur moi pour m'embrasser ! J'avais les lèvres toutes abîmées après ! Je n'ai pas pu embrasser quelqu'un pendant une semaine ! »

« Oh pauvre chou ! Sa drogue quotidienne était inaccessible ! »

« C'est pas une drogue ! »

« Ecoute toi seulement ! On dirait que c'est nécessaire pour toi d'embrasser quelqu'un !»

« Oui ça l'est ! En quelque sorte ! Et je croyais que tu savais pourquoi ! »

Hermione ne trouva rien à ajouter, elle savais en effet que si Harry collectionnait les conquêtes c'était pour oublier un certain blond et non pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il était le dieu du sexe comme les filles tentaient de l'appeler !

Hermione en entendait de toute sorte chaque fille cherchait à savoir lequel des deux ennemis était le meilleur au lit ! Mais le problème était que jamais Harry ne sortait avec une fille/garçon qui avait été avec Draco et vis versa, la comparaison était donc difficile !

Les élèves avaient trouvé toutes sortent de phrases comme « rival dans la vie, rival au lit ! » ou alors « les deux cupidons de la haine » pour les qualifier, au grand déplaisir des deux intéressés.

« Bon il faut que j'aille à la Bibliothèque Harry pour…réviser ! On se voit dans une heure ? Ah non ! C'est vrai on a cours et après t'as rendez vous avec McGonagall à propos de l'équipe de Quidditch ! Bon, ben, on se voit à la grande salle ! » Et la jeune fille partit sans écouter ce que son ami venait de lui dire, à savoir qu'elle n'avait rien à réviser puisque les cours de l'année commençaient dans une heure !

Harry jura tout bas, il venait de se faire avoir !

Finalement il parti dans son dortoir préparer ses affaires de l'après-midi

« Certains d'entre vous se demande s'en doute pourquoi les cours n'ont pas encore commencés ? » annonça McGonagall, alors que les élèves entrèrent dans sa salle de cour, il y eu plusieurs soupirs, elle leur avait déjà tout expliqué lors de leur arrivé à Poudlard !

Une personne leva la main 

« Oui miss Granger ? »

« C'est à cause du retour de Voldemort (cri dans la salle) il fallait réparer les défenses du collège après l'attaque de l'année dernière et quand nous sommes arrivés tout n'était pas terminé, alors pour cela il vous a fallu repousser les cours d'une demi journée »

« C'est exact ! 10 points pour Gryffondor ! Sachez que tout est terminé, les cours vont donc pouvoir reprendre normalement ! Prenez votre livre p10 et lisez, ensuite on mettra en pratique, et je veux un silence complet, n'est-ce pas monsieur Finnigan ? »

Harry Bénissait le ciel pour ne pas avoir eu ces cours de la matinée : il commençait avec deux heures de potions, une heure d'histoire de la magie et enfin divination ! En bref il n'était pas gât !

Pendant qu'il lisait Harry sentait un regard posé sur sa nuque mais à chaque fois qu'il se retournait personne ne le regardait, poussant un soupir exaspéré, il reprit sa lecture passionnante ( ?!) sur les métamorphomages et métamorphes. 

_Les métamorphomages sont des sorciers capables de changer d'apparence alors que les métamorphes sont des animaux capables de se transformer en d'autres animaux, ceux qui sont amis avec des sorciers sont appelés des familiers. _

La ressemblance entre les deux est que les métamorphomages et les métamorphes ont tous une forme première qu'ils sont obligés de reprendre au moins une fois par jour pour les métamorphes et une fois par mois pour les métamorphomages.

°Tien je savais pas que Tonks avait une forme première. Faudrait qu'elle me la montre. Je me demande ce qu'en pense Ron ? Et en parlant de lui, il était où pendant toute la matinée ? ° 

« Eh Ron tu étais où ce matin ? Je t'es pas vu ! Même ce midi ! T'es malade ? »

« Euh.. non non…trop occupé.. mangé…cuisine » fut la seule chose que pu comprendre du baragouinage de son ami.

°Décidément tout le monde me cache des choses !Ce qui me rassure c'est que Hermione n'a pas l'air de savoir ce qui se passe avec Ron, vu la tête qu'elle fait ! Ouf ! j'ai vraiment pas envie qu'ils montent encore un plan à deux ! Ca m'a pas réussi l'année dernière !°

En sortant des cours Harry n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Ron et qui était la personne qui le fixait sans cesse, cette sensation d'être sans cesse regardé lui rappelait l'année dernière…

_°en cours de soin aux créatures magiques ! Mais je croyais que ça venait de la forêt interdite.. °_

_°apparemment non !°_

°j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. Une seule personne peut m'aider : Hermione !°

« Eh 'Mionne, mioooonne ! » cria Harry à une Hermione qui ne l'avait pas entendu ou qui faisait croire que ce n'était pas le cas

Finalement, soupirant la jeune fille demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry »

« J'ai un problème qui faut que ta super intelligence doit m'aider à résoudre ! »

« La flatterie te mènera à rien Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Voil ! L'année dernière j'avais cette sensation bizarre d'être sans cesse espionné, mais c'était seulement en soins au créature magique, et là c'était en métamorphose, à ton avis qu'est ce qui a pu m'échapper ? »

La jeune fille resta songeuse « Je vais y réfléchir, mais il faut que l'on se dépêche on a cours de DFCM ! »

~

Arrivé en cour Rémus annonça : « très bien puisque tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir commencer. Cette semaine nous allons étudier les différents reptiles dangereux, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'en citer quelques uns ? Oui miss Granger ? »

A la fin du cour Hermione se dirigea vers leur salle commune et demanda à Harry « Alors cette sensation elle était toujours l ? »

« Comment t'as devin ? » s'exclama Harry surpris

Pour toute réponse il eu droit au regard songeur de la jeune fille, puis lentement un sourire digne d'un serpentard apparu sur ces lèvres

« 'Mionne… » commença Harry inquiet il n'était toujours pas remis de 'l'attaque du Bouledogue' de l'année dernière comme il aimait l'appeler. 

« Je vais y réfléchir Harry ! je pars à la bibliothèque commencer le devoir que le professeur McGonagall nous à donner ! Tu ferais mieux de t'y mettre dès ce soir toi aussi ! Tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre après ton rendez-vous avec elle ! » Et elle partit sans un regard en arrière

_°Ca devient une habitude ! Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache des choses ? J'aime pas cette impression !°_

_°Tu m'étonnes avoir la bouche enflée pendant une semaine n'est pas le genre de trucs qu'on apprécie !°_

Finalement Harry partit avec le reste de l'équipe _°ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste !°_ à son rendez-vous avec McGo.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent McGonagall commença un de ces looong discours : « la saison de Quiddicth va bientôt commencer et… » voyant le regard que lui lancèrent l'équipe, elle décida de sauter quelque paragraphe de son récit préparé à l'avance : « Alicia Spinnet, Angélina Johnson et Katie Bell ayant passées leur Aspic l'année dernière, **qu'elles ont d'ailleurs obtenu avec mention **et j'aimerai… »

« Professeur et si nous en venions au fait ? » demanda d'une petite voix Seamus Finnigan, batteur de l'équipe de Gryffondor depuis le départ des frères Weasley.

Poussant un soupir exaspéré, leur directrice finit d'une voix sec : « Le poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicth est désormais vacant comme ceux d'attrapeurs, je propose donc que Harry soit votre nouveau capitaine, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui » répondit simplement Harry qui n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser, il n'était nullement surpris d'être choisi étant le plus vieux et le plus expérimenté de l'équipe.

« Très bien » continua t-elle sur le même ton « vous choisirez donc vos nouveaux équipiers, je veux leur nom, prénom et année d'étude sur mon bureau ce week-end, compris ?»

« Oui » 

« Bien ! Et je veux que vous remportiez cette coupe… »

Voyant qu'elle recommençait à leur faire un discours, ils s'empressèrent de quitter la pièce au plus vite !

~~

Le lendemain Harry se leva de bonne humeur, il allait commencer avec un cour de duel et il avait hâte de voir quel genre de professeur serait Sirius.

« Bonjour les jeunes ! Tout d'abord je tiens à signaler que vous n'utiliserez pas vos livres pendant mes cours ! Seulement pour les devoirs, si il y en a, que je vous donnerai à faire ! » annonça d'une voix joyeuse le professeur Black

Hermione ouvrit des yeux ronds et remit amoureusement son livre dans son sac.

« Bien nous allons commencer par étudier les sortilèges de défense ! Qui peut m'en citer quelques uns ? Oui miss Granger ? »

Harry avait une impression de déjà vu, il sourit, Sirius était comme Remus, le sérieux en moins, ces cours de duel promettaient d'être intéressants et vu la tête que faisait ces camarades de classe ils pensaient tous la même chose !

 Le cours continua ainsi : Hermione ou d'autres dont Harry, qui se faisaient une joie pour une fois de participer, donnaient des noms de différentes protections existantes et les mettant en application.

« Très bien aujourd'hui était un récapitulatif ! La prochaine fois nous verrons des sorts de protections plus difficiles à lancer et je veux que tous ceux qui ont eu du mal à faire ceux que nous avons cités aujourd'hui les reprennent pour le cours suivant ! Allé et passez une bonne journée ! » 

~~

Harry avait le cœur en fête le prochain cours serait soin aux créatures magique : il allait enfin pouvoir voir Hagrid. La seule chose qui le tracassait était cette sensation d'un regard posé sur sa nuque, mais n'ayant aucune envie de se triturer les méninges pour une journée qui s'annonçait prometteuse il préféra remettre dans un coin de son cerveau ses petits soucis.

Voil ! c'est fini ! la suite la semaine prochaine ! 

Alors vous avez réfléchi à un nom ? Non ? Ben alors qu'est que vous attendez ?! C'est que je m'impatiente moi ! Il faut que je poste le courrier (*oups me suis encore prise pour une chouette ! Mais c'est tellement mignon une chouette ! Non ?*)

Bon ben si vous le saviez pas déjà *regard dirigé vers Shyri* je suis folle ! Mais c'est pas grave ! mon cas n'est pas désespéré d'après l'infirmière que j'ai vu à Ste Mangouste je pourrai bientôt redevenir normale…..mais d'après certains, elle disait juste ça pour que j'arrête de l'embêté avec ses enveloppes…

Gros Zibous à tous !


	5. Les Indomptables

Disclamer : rien à moi sauf l'histoire…

Slt tout le monde me revoilou ! Un peu crevé mai je suis quand même l ! Alors je voulais remercier tout mes reviewers, je sais que je fais pas de RAR, et je vous pris de m'en excuser mais j'ai peur de raconter n'importe quoi si je le fais, c'est pas que vous respecte pas ! Bien au contraire j'ai pas envie de vous emmerder pour rien ! Alors voilà merci à tous, vos reviews me vont droit au cœur et m'aide à continuer et merci à toi ma petite Shyri !

Voilà je vais vous foutre la paix et vous laissez lire ma super méga nul fic (non je suis pas déprimée !)

Gros Ziboux à tous

Chapitre 5 : Les Indomptables 

La semaine passa tranquillement, même si Rogue était toujours aussi désagréable. Ce qui amenait souvent Harry à se demander pourquoi il voulait l'aider à se mettre avec Remus, °_C'est comme si je jetais Rem' dans la gueule du loup !°_ pensa-t-il avant de se rendre compte de l'ironie de ses pensées !

Arrivé devant la salle sur demande, il soupira _°inspirer , expirer, inspirer..°_

« Alors Harry l'intelligence des Griffondors est-elle si basse qu'ils n'arrivent même pas à ouvrir une porte ? »

« Je ne crois pas que pour ouvrir une porte il faille se servir de son intelligence Mal. Draco ! » répliqua t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrée _°Merde ! N'importe quoi ! Il m'insulte, en me traitant explicitement de con et moi j'enfonce le clou !°_

« C'est pas trop tôt les garçons ! On attendait plus que vous ! » les réprimanda Hermione

« Et l'intelligence Griffondorienne n'a rien à voir la dedans ! » lâcha d'un air énigmatique le beau blond.

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre et Harry sourit pour la première fois depuis une semaine 

_°Ce qu'il est beau ! T'as vu comment il lui a claqué le clapet !° _

_°Ouais il est à croquer ce Serpentard !° _

_° La pauvre c'est bien la première fois que je la vois avec un air de totale incompréhension ! Ce que ça peut être jouissif de la voir comme ça ! °_

_°On le mangerai…°_

« Bon et si on la faisait cette potion ? » suggéra Sirius

« Hum.. Oui alors j'ai étudié la préparation de la potion et elle est encore plus compliquée que je le pensais, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ! Alors il va falloir être extrêmement concentré, compris ? » demanda Hermione

« Oui !» répondirent-ils tous en cœur

« Parfait ! »

Et ils passèrent toute leur soirée à faire La potion, silencieusement, juste pour demander tel ou tel ingrédient, de peur que rien qu'un bruit ne leur fasse rater la mixture, personne ne trouva ce silence gênant, ils étaient comme connectés aux autres.

Quand ils eurent fini aucun ne parla, ils se regardèrent, semblant se voir pour la première fois, puis un sourire se dessina lentement sur les lèvres de tous jusqu'à une explosion générale de rire.

« C'était fantastique » hurla de joie Ron, une fois qu'ils furent tous calmés

« Génial, tu veux dire ! » lança Draco

« Je n'ai jamais pris autant de plaisir à faire une potion ! » renchérit Harry

« Moi non plus ! » s'exclama Blaise

Et chacun donna son petit commentaire jusqu'à ce qu'il furent tous calmés

Ron et Blaise se regardaient les yeux brillants, mais personne ne le remarqua trop plongé dans leur propre euphorie, jusqu'à ce que Hermione suggère « Et si on donnait un nom à notre groupe ?»

Gros silence

Etaient-ils prêts à s'appeler 'groupe' ? Une connexion entre eux s'était peu à peu installée après cette soirée mais de là à parler de confiance ? Parce que si ils se donnaient un nom, cela signifiait rapprochement, et puis amitié et amitié voulait dire 'avoir confiance en l'autre' n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement Harry rompit le silence : « Et si on s'appelait les Orvert ? »

« Quel horreur – cria Blaise – non moi je penche plutôt pour Argor »

« Ah non ! – c'était Ron – les inimitables ! »

« Pourquoi pas les Maraudeur junior ? » suggéra Sirius

« Et puis quoi encore –l'interrompit Draco, approuvé par les autres - non plutôt, hum, les dragons ? »

« C'est ça ! Non les cupidons ça vous dit ? » proposa Hermione

« Non ! »

« Rouvert ? »

« inimitable ! »

« maraudeur bis ! »

« i.n.i.m.i.t.a.b.l.e ! »

« Arrou ! »

« I.N.I.M.I.T.A.B.L.E. »

« les feux et la glace ! »

« IN.. »

« les ailes de l'amour »

« INIMITABLE » hurla Ron, qui s'entêtait comme un beau diable

« Eh calme toi » murmura Blaise d'une voix douce 

Tout le monde les regarda, les yeux ronds.

…

« Sûrement pas ! c'est nul comme truc ! Et pourquoi pas les Indomptables pendant que t'y es ? » rigola le brun aux yeux émeraudes

…

« Génial ! »

« Super ! »

« Accept ! »

« Trop cool ! »

« Fantastique ! »

« Heu… si vous le dites ! c'est quoi que j'ai dit déj ?… »

Après plusieurs minutes à parler et à rire :

« Bon » dit Blaise « On se revoie quand ? »

« Ben, heu, le plan se fera pendant Halloween… » répondit Hermione

« Mais c'est dans longtemps ! » s'écria Ron, faisant sursauter tous le monde

« Oui, c'est vrai mais il faut préparer Halloween comme je suis préfète en chef, tous comme Draco et puis il y a les devoirs, mes autres responsabilités de préfets, Harry et Draco ont en plus leur travail de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison, tout comme vous, les garçons, Sirius à ses devoirs de professeurs…enfin bref je vois pas comment ! »

Il y eu plusieurs soupirs désespérés 

« Eh ! Mais j'y pense ! Nous sommes tous préfets ! Alors on se verra quand il y aura la préparation d'Halloween, on aura qu'à venir ici juste après » dit Harry

« Ok ! » 

Mais une seule personne n'avait pas criée son enthousiasme et cette personne était Hermione : « Ce sont les préfets en chef qui préparent la fête ! Après les elfes de maisons installent les banderoles, ainsi que les professeurs qui font les tâches les plus amusantes, d'ailleurs je tiendrais à signaler qu'on traite injustement ces pauvres êtres qui devraient avoir le droit de s'amu…. »

« De s'amuser elles aussi ! On connaît la chanson 'mionne ! Tu nous embêtes avec ta Sale ! Nous on voudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'on puisse se voir ! » l'interrompit Harry

« C'est pas Sale mais S.A.L.E. c'est-à-dire S… » commença à s'énerver la jeune fille

« Vous vous voyez tous les jours, non ? » les questionna Sirius 

Silence gên

« Oh ! Je vois : vous préférez vous voir en cachette après ce que vous venez de vivre ! Vous avez même donné un nom à votre groupe ! Vous pensez pas que vous exagérez un peu ? »

«… »

« C'est pas 'votre' groupe Sirius mais 'notre' groupe, t'en fais partit je te signale ! » dit Hermione

Le Sirius en question rougi jusqu'aux oreilles

« Elle a raison parrain ! Y a qu'a voir quel gamin tu es pour se dire qu'il y a pas beaucoup de différences entre toi et nous ! »

« Je suis d'accord, pour un prof, qui plus est de Gryffondor, t'es plutôt sympa ! » renchérit Draco

Il y eu plusieurs regards surprit, et des sourires difficilement cachés.

« Euh, merci Draco pour ce compliment ! Même si tu as critiqué d'une certaine manière les Gryffondors ! »

« On ne se refait pas ! » répliqua l'intéressé « Et puis je vous apprécie de plus en plus vous les Gryffondors – en disant cela son regard se porta un instant sur Harry, qui naïf comme pas deux n'avait rien remarqué – et puis en y réfléchissant de toutes les maisons de Poudlard vous êtes la seule que l'on respecte ! »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Harry, qui, en plus de ne pas remarquer le regard du blond, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les sourires que les autres tentaient de dissimuler 

« Et bien, c'est simple – dit Blaise – la rivalité entre nos deux maisons est légendaire, mais c'est pas parce que nous considérons les autres maisons comme mieux que vous, bien aux contraires ! Cela signifie seulement que nous vous considérons comme des adversaires de grandes valeurs ! Vous êtes les seules qui vaillent la peine, pratiquement tous les autres s'enfuient en pleurnichant, ou en tentant, vainement, de régler cela par des paroles civilisés ! tu comprend ? »

« Ouais »

« C'est pas la même chose pour vous ? » le questionna Draco

« Ben non ! En fait disons seulement que le fait que vous soyez Serpentard justifie le fait de passer nos nerfs sur vous ! Nous avons trop grand cœur pour le faire sur de pauvres innocents » dit ironiquement Harry

« Et on l'est pas bien sur ! » dit Draco 

« Hum, oui et non…certains des Serpentards sont sympa –lance un regard à Draco, aussitôt remarqué par les autres qui se remettent à sourire – mais d'autres ont tendance à se croire supérieur, à insulter tous ce qui bouge ect »

« C'est une façade » bouffa Blaise « Une façon de se protéger, si tu veux ! En fait, il est vrai que certains Serpentards sont de vrais cons, mais certains ne le sont pas et pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres de notre maison, on fait semblant tous ne sont pas diabolique à penser que tous les enfants de moldus ne valent rien… »

« Ouais alors pourquoi m'avoir insultée de sans-de-bourbe alors ? »

« Sa dépend de la période que tu parle Hermione – soupira Draco- de la 1ère à la 5ème année je pensais vraiment tous ce que je disais, j'ai été modelé à l'esprit de mon père et puis maintenant c'était par habitude et pour me protéger, mais ce n'était pas dit d'une façon péjorative. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » demanda Harry

_* Un certain gryffondor…*_

« Hum, l'été de ma 5ème année, mon père en prison, et cela grâce à toi, j'avais du temps libre et je l'ai passé dans une ville moldu à me faire des amis… »

_* Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? c'est vrai en plus !*_

_*oui mais c'était cet été et non celui de l'année dernière ! *_

_*non celui là je l'ai passé avec Rogue, sous la haute surveillance du ministère !*_

_*C'est en 6ème année que tu as commencé à t'intéresser de plus près à lui…*_

Mais il fut interrompu dans ces pensés par Blaise qui s'écria : « mais c'était cet été ça ! »

_*Oh le con !*_

« Bon Ok ! j'ai inversé – regard noir dirigé vers Blaise – et j 'aimerai que l'on arrête de parler de moi s'il vous plais ! »

_°Il a mentit !°_

_°Sans blague ! Il cache peut-être quelque chose ?°_

_°Oui mais quoi ? °_

_°……… j'ai pas réponse à tout ! Et puis je trouve qu'il est extrêmement sexy dans ce jean délavé et cette chemise blanche entrouverte _(bave…)_°_

_°Fichu conscience ! T'es merdique, je vais finir par te remplacer !°_

_°Je ne suis que le reflet de ton subconscient.. enfin un truc du genre ! Si tu veux me changer, il faudra que **tu** changes !°_

_°…°_

« Harry? Harry? HARRY !!! »

« Oui Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » 

« T'es sur que ça va ? Sa doit faire 5 min que je t'appelle ! »

« Non en fait ça fait 30 secondes Harry, mais Hermy étant d'une patience légend.. »

« La ferme Ron ! Harry t'as bien mangé au moins ? Tu couve pas quelque chose ? Sa fait une semaine que t'es bizarre, ça avait l'air d'aller mieux aujourd'hui…. »

_°C'est parce que je savais que j'allais **le** voir andouille !°_

Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, le jeune homme compris alors qu'il avait encore décroché et oublié de répondre à la question de son amie :

« Sa va t'inquiète ! C'est juste le début de l'année ! J'ai du mal à me faire aux horaires ! »

« C'est ça ! Fous toi de ma gueule ! Les Dursley font tout pour te réveiller le plus tôt possible ! Et te connaissant tu dois te coucher à pas d'heures et en plus avec tes cauchemars sur Vol.. »

« Ca va Hermione ! T'as pas besoin d'étaler ma vie ! »

L'intéressée rougis « Je.. désolée Harry »

Se fut Blaise qui interrompit le silence qui s'était installé : « Oui, bon c'est bien gentil tous ça, mais on a toujours pas répondu à la question de départs : comment va ton faire pour se voir ? Et si oui ou non on fait ce qu'a dit Sirius »  

Voilà c'est le fin ! J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la suite (comme à chaque fois) et sa avance, certaine chose vont se clarifier je pense après !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera Silence et secret ! 

Ziboux et j'espère que la fic vous a plu !

Hedwigelol messagère en herbe !


	6. Silence et secret

Salut à tous !

**Disclamer :** Rien est à moi, tout à JK Rowling (snif ! Elle peut pas me laisser Draco ? Non ?! Harry ? Non ?!!….bon d'accord juste Lucius ? Non plus ?!!! zut…. :-) 

Oui vous l'avez compris la chouette folle est de retour !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle m'encourage pour écrire la suite de cette fic ! Je sais que j'écris pas de RAR et si sa vous énerve que je le fasse pas dîtes le moi et je le ferai.. :-)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Gros Ziboux à tous !

**Chapitre 6 : silence et secret**

« Oui, bon c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais on a toujours pas répondu à la question de départ : comment va-t-on faire pour se voir ? Et si oui ou non on fait ce qu'a dit Sirius »  

Silence 

_*Ce serait plus facile de faire comme le dit Sirius, je pourrais  plus facilement mettre mon plan à exécution*_

_*Ouais, mais est-que je suis prèt à déclarer la guerre à ma maison entière ?*_

_*Ils sont pas tous des futurs mangemort, regarde Blaise ! Et puis tu te débarrasseras de ces deux crétins qui te suivent partout, ainsi que du bouledogue…*_

_*Pour que je me fasse tuer par mon père ! Ou pire des doloris, des malix, des hémoragix…*_

_*Ton père est recherché par le ministère ! Et Dumbledore et Rogue te protègent ! Franchement qu'est ce que tu risques ?*_

_*…*_

_*ha ha je t'ai mat ! nananananèreuuu !*_

« Pourquoi tu souris Draco ? » demanda Hermione

«Je suis pour ! » lança Draco, son sourire ayant atteint le sommet de l'Everest 

_*Je l'ai dit ! J'ai réussi à le dire ! Ouais ! Et dix points pour Serpentard pour le courage gryffondoresque dont je viens de faire preuve ! Je me surpasse en ce moment !*_

_* T'as pas les chevilles qui enflent l ?*_

_*Niark ! Mais qu'est qu'ils ont à me regarder comme ça ?*_

« Ben quoi ? J'ai juste dit que j'étais d'accord avec Sir….»

« Yes ! » cria Harry attirant, du coup, tous les regards sur lui

_°Oups j'ai parlé à voix haute !°_

_°Non sans blague ! Mais dit quelque chose bon sang ! Ils vont se douter de quelque chose sinon !°_

 « Ben quoi ? C'est pas tous les jours qu'on entend un Serpentard avouer qu'il veut être ami avec des Gryffondors et que l'un d'entre eux à eu raison ! »

_°Ouch, bien rattrap !°_

_°Merci !°_

Silence

« Je suis pour moi aussi » dit Ron

« Tu m'étonnes ! Comme ça toi et Blaise auriez plus besoin de vous cachez ! » ria Hermione

« Mais comment tu le sais ? » s'exclama Blaise

Silence

« Alors c'est vrai ? » demanda Draco

Blaise n'osa pas regarder Draco et chuchota « oui – regard de défi vers Draco - c'est vrai on sort ensemble »

Il attendit la réaction de son ami qui ne se fit pas attendre : « Je suis déçu… » 

« Et bien je m'en f…. » commença Blaise

« Je croyais qu'on était ami ! Et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! » soupira dramatiquement Draco 

Silence

« Ca commence à devenir gênant tous ces silences, vous trouvez pas ? » demanda Sirius (tout à fait d'accord avec toi mon Siry ça bouffe de la place pour rien dans ma fic ! C'est pas sérieux ça !) 

Il était très amusé par la tournure que prenait les évènements, tous regardaient Draco comme si il allait lui pousser des antennes sur la tête et le jeune homme regardait le plafond comme si c'était la plus belle chose sur terre, avec un sourire serpentarien sur les lèvres (ce qui veut dire en langage François : 'j'ai réussi mon coup, je suis le plus malin'. Heureusement que je suis là pour traduire ! Quoi comment ça je vous empêche de lire la suite ?! Mééeuuhh !)

« Tu tu…..t'as rien d'autre à dire ? » souffla Blaise

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise » le questionna le blond toujours avec **le** sourire

« Heu.. ben…j-je s-sais pas moi, je m'attendais pas à ça ! »

A l'autre de répliquer, en faisant passer sa langue sur ces lèvres, heureux du bégayement qu'il avait provoquer chez son ami : « Si tu croyais que j'allais t'en vouloir parce que c'est un gryffondor, tu as tout faux je l'ai dit tout à l'heure : je commence à les apprécier, enfin ceux qui sont dans cette pièce –et ton petit ami en fait parti- si c'est parce que c'est un garçon, je croyais que ma réputation et mes ébats amoureux étaient légendaire ! Franchement Blaise je te croyais plus malin que ça ! »

Silence

Eclats de rires 

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers un duo un peu spécial : 

En effet, la préfète en chef et leur professeur de DCFM étaient tous les deux pliés en deux sur leur canapé, les larmes aux yeux

« On peut savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? » demanda Ron 

« V….Vo..Vous ! » lâcha Hermione tentant de se reprendre, mais un regard dirigé vers son compagnon de joie et elle ré éclata aussitôt de rire

« Ca merci on avait compris ! – s'exclama le rouquin – ce qu'on veut savoir c'est qu'est ce qu'on a fait qui vous a fait rire ? »

Hermione prit une grande inspiration pour tenter d'expliquer à ses compagnons la situation, Sirius en étant momentanément incapable, elle ferma le poing et en sortit un doigt : « Draco qui se moque de vous et ses fameux sourires – elle sortit un deuxième doigt – vos regards totalement éberlués – elle sortit un troisième doigt – et Harry toujours sur la planète Neptune à folâtré avec Poséidon ! » 

Regards incompris

« Oui, bon Harry la tête dans les nuages quoi ! vous ne lisez donc jamais ?! »

° La tête dans les nuages ? Je me disast juste que j'avais peut-être une chance avec Draco ! Et après j'ai un peu dérivé sur ce qu'il pourrait me faire avec sa langue….°

« Vous voyez – s'exclama le jeune femme – il recommence ! »

« Houl ! vous avez vu l'heure ?! - s'exclama Hermione – Harry tu te lèves tôt demain pour sélectionner les nouveaux membres de ton équipe ! Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire qui donna des frissons au jeune homme

« Hum, oui c'est vrai mais vous allez avoir besoin de mon aide pour ranger tout ça ! Et il faut encore mettre au point certaine partie du plan… 

« T'inquiète Harry ! On se débrouillera ! Il faut que tu penses avant tout à tes devoirs voyons ! »

« Et en parlant de devoir, tu as commencé à faire les parchemins qu'a demandé Rogue, Draco ? » le questionna Blaise

« Zut ! Non j'ai oubli ! Et avec mes devoirs de préfet et tout j'ai intérêt à me lever tôt demain ! » 

« Bon c'est pas grave Draco ! On se débrouillera sans vous deux ! Allez dépêchez vous ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être responsable des poches que vous aurez sous les yeux demain » rigola le jeune femme

Et peu après que les deux jeunes hommes furent partis, elle lança « il va falloir faire quelque chose » aussitôt approuvé par les autres…..

Pendant ce temps le silence régnait entre les deux jeunes princes de leur maison respectif

Finalement ni pouvant plus Draco déclara : « J'ai hâte de voir la tête que feront les autres  quand ils nous verront tous ensemble demain ! »

« Hum… Ouais ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? tu regrette la décision qu'on a prise ? Parce que c'est dommage que… »

« Non, c'est pas ça – l'interrompit le brun – c'est juste que.. ben.. ça me fait peur ! »

Le serpentard le regarda ahuri « Peur ? Mais de quoi ? Tu risques rien toi ! C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter ! »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était pour moi que j'avais peur ! – Harry soupira et se lança – on est amis maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Il est normal que je m'inquiète pour un ami ! Non ? Je sais que tant que tu es ici ton père et les autres mangemorts ne peuvent t'atteindre mais il n'y a pas qu'eux ! J'ai pas envie que les autres de ta maison ne t'attaquent sous prétexte que je suis ton ami, Tu comprends ? »

« Houl ! Vas y mollo tu veux ! Je n'ai qu'un cerveau ! Et qui plus est un peu embué par la fatigue et la soirée que l'on a passée ! Alors laisse moi le temps d'assimiler tout ça ! »

Les yeux émeraudes le regardèrent d'abord surpris puis ils semblèrent comprendre et attendirent

*Je suis fou ! Ses yeux ne peuvent pas refléter autant de chose quand même ! Oh seigneur aidez-moi ! Je vais finir pas me noyer dedans ! Je vois déjà la une des journaux demain : Draco Malefoy fils de mangemort est mort hier soir tué par le regard envoûtant du survivant ! *

_°Punaise ! Il faut que je dise quelque chose ! Si il continu de me regarder comme ça je ne pourrais plus me contrôler ! °_

_°Il faut dire quelque chose !° _

_°Mais quoi ?° _

_°N'importe quoi !°_

« Euh.. Draco ? Tu vas bien ? »

_°Ouah magnifique comme phrase ! T'aurais pas pu mieux trouver ?!°_

°T'avais qu'à m'aider !°

°Je suis toi et…°

_°Ben justement !  Ca ne me va pas l'autodérision !°_

« Hum, désolé Harry, ça me fait bizarre que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi c'est tout, à part Blaise j'ai pas vraiment de vrai copain ! Crabbe et Goyle sont des crétins qui font tout ce que les autres leur disent de faire, en particulier leurs parents ! Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne risque rien ils sont tous à mes pieds de toute manière ! Filles et garçons de ma maison sont fous de moi et verront là un moyen pour approcher le deuxième garçon le plus sexy de Poudlard ! »

« Deuxième, hein ? Je me demande qui est le premier ? » dit Harry faisant semblant de réfléchir à une question très difficile.

« Très drôle ! Haha je suis mort de rire ! Merci beaucoup je te fais un compliment et toi tu trouves rien d'autre à faire que m'enfoncer ! »

« Un compliment ! Tu te fous de moi ! Je te signale que tu t'es déclaré tout seul plus beau gosse de Poudlard et moi tu m'as mis seulement deuxième ! Bonjour le compliment » rigola le Gryffondore

« Bon, c'est vrai que vu comme ça ! Mais n'empêche que c'était quand même un compliment ! Et c'est pas tous les jours que j'en fais ! D'ailleurs j'en fais jamais ! »

Harry s'arrêta de rire et le regarda surpris : « Ben, merci Draco… »

Ce dernier lui fit un sourire séducteur qui fit fondre le brun 

_° Je vais lui sauter dessus si il continu !°_

_*Putain ses yeux brillent ! Ils sont trop beaux ! Je vais finir par le plaquer contre le mur si il me regarde encore comme ça ! Et lui faire des choses qui feraient rougir jusqu'à Serpentard en personne et merlin sait que Serpentard n'était pas un modèle de vertu !*_

_°Dit quelque chose Harry !° _

_°Allé contrôle toi, dit n'importe quoi !° _

_°Oh putain ces yeux ! Je veux m'y baigner pour l'éternit !° _

_°Non je crois pas que ce soit ça qu'il faille dire !°_

« Euh, dit moi Draco, Crabbe et Goyle sont ils vraiment méchants ? Où ils font juste comme toi avant ils font ce que leur demande de faire leur père ? »

_°Bravo !°_

_°La ferme !°_

« Heu…et bien je dirai qu'ils font ce que leur demande leur père, enfin c'est pas sûre ! Difficile de dire ce qu'il y a dans leur crane de piaf ! »

« Et tu crois qu'on pourrait les aider à comprendre ? »

« Tous les gryffondors sont comme ça ou c'est juste toi ? »

« Comment comme ça ? »

« A vouloir à tout prix aidez les autres ! »

« Heu, je dirais que c'est moi ! Enfin disons que les autres c'est moins mesuré que moi ! d'après 'mione j'ai une certaine tendance à vouloir sauver les gens ! »

« C'est mignon ! »

« … »

« Enfin… le petit Gryffi qui veut sauver les demoiselles en détresse du méchant dragon ! »

Le rouge et or en question, reprit de sa surprise ria « Je ne crois pas que l'on peut considérer Goyle et Crabbe comme des demoiselles en détresse ! Et puis j'aime trop les dragons ! »

« … »

_*Il parlait de qui l ?*_

« On est arrivé Draco ! »

Ce dernier sursauta et vit qu'ils étaient en effet arrivés devant le tableau de la salle commune des Serpentards 

« J'ai pas vu qu'on se dirigeait par ici ! – s'exclame le blond – comment connais tu le chemin qui mène à notre salle commune ?! »

Harry sourit : « Un jour je te raconterais »

Il commença à partir et se retournant : « Bonne nuit Dray »

Voil ! Un autre chapitre de fini ! Il vous a plus ? Non ?! Oui ?

…

Comment ça je vous emmerde avec mes questions ?! Mais euhhh !

Prochain chapitre : Dumbledore entre en action ! 

Ziboux à tous, Hedwigelol, chouette déjantée 


	7. Dumbledore

**Disclamer** : Rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling (je peux pas en avoir un titi peu ? Non ? Ben tant pis alors…snif !!!!)

Coucou tout le monde ! Comme personne ne c'est plaint du fait que je ne faisais pas de RAR, j'ai décidé de continuer comme ça ! Par contre si on me pose des questions j'y répond (dans la mesure du possible) ! Alors ma chère Lyrathena question très intéressante en effet : seulement y répondre gâcherait un peu tout….alors patience ! 

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! 

O~o~o~O~o~o~O

****

****

****

**Chapitre 7 : Dumbledore**

« Bonne nuit Dray »

Tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle avec son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini, il n'arrêtait pas de se ressasser ces trois mots, il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, ne pouvant s'empêcher de voir et de revoir la scène : Harry lui souriant, prononçant ce surnom et qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme une douce musique…

Dray

_* Bien plus mignon que le Drakynouchet de Pansy, tien quand on parle du loup, ou plutôt du Bouledogue ! Parce que je les aime bien les loups moi ! Surtout un certain loup-garou qui m'a permis de me rapprocher d'un certain Gryffondor…*_

« Drakinouchet !! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu ce matin ?? »

« Parce que j'avais aucune envie de voir ta sale tête Pansy ! Et arrête de m'affubler de ce surnom ridicule ! »

Le temps que la phrase entre dans le cerveau de la Serpentard et que celle-ci la comprenne Draco était déjà loin, se dirigeant vers la grande salle avec Blaise.

« Hug ?! » 

~o~

« Salut Dray ! » lança Harry, se dirigeant vers lui avec Hermione, Ron ayant déjà sauté au coup de son Serpentard préfér

« Salut ! Alors cette histoire tu me la racontes ? »

« Mais avec plaisir ! Mais elle va pas forcément te plaire !» le prévint le rouge et or

Draco sourit au Gryffondor devant le regard éberlué de tous ceux qui passait par là….

_°Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on arrivera à la grande salle°_ songea Harry

Et il n'avait pas tord, arrivés devant les portes de cette dernière, la rumeur courait déjà sur toutes les tables et les visages tournés vers eux se figèrent encore plus surpris, croyant avoir une hallucination en voyant Ron et Blaise s'embrasser et les 'deux cupidons de la haine' entrer en rigolant.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Toi et Ron avez vraiment cru que c'était moi ! »

« Je t'assure ! Mais tu aurais du voir la tête qu'avait Hermione ! Avec plein de poils…Plus laide que miss teigne ! »

« Oh ça va ! »

Les deux garçons la regardèrent en souriant l'un semblant se souvenir, l'autre imaginer et explosèrent tous deux de rires.. 

« Bon et si on allait mang ? » proposa Hermione qui n'avait pas envie de s'éterniser sur ses moustaches de chat…

Draco jeta un regard circulaire et vit que l'attention était fixée sur eux…

« Hum…- il semblait hésité – je… »

Harry le regarda en souriant et demanda « Vous voulez manger avec nous ? » la question était dirigée vers les deux Serpentards, mais ses yeux fixaient seulement Draco, presque suppliants.

_*Il s'inquiète encore ma parole !*_

_*Tout ça rien que pour moi !*_

Draco et Blaise lui firent un sourire franc 

« Avec plaisir – répondit Dray – mais à condition qu'au déjeuner vous mangiez à la table des Serpentards ! »

Les autres le regardèrent tout d'abord surpris et acquiescèrent

Le blond s'approcha d'Harry et chuchota à son oreille « Comme ça tu verras qu'il n'y a pas lieu de t'inquiéter »

Un frisson parcouru le brun et le regard qu'il lui fit failli le rendre fou, il cru presque y lire du désir..

_*Tu rêve éveillé mon pauvre !*_

_*Je suis sure que j'y ai lu du désir ! Je sais très bien interpréter ce genre de regard ! Je suis passé maître en la matière !*_

_*Alors j'ai une chance ! Toi mon petit Gryffy tu perds rien pour attendre ! Toi et tes jolies petites fesses seront bientôt à moi !*_

Faisant un sourire séducteur au brun il alla s'asseoir avec grâce et élégance à la table des Gryffondors dont les occupants étaient toujours sous le choque.

~o~

Après avoir déjeuner ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble dans le parc pour profiter encore un peu du soleil qu'ils ne risquaient plus de revoir avant pâque, bavardant de tout et de rien.

« C'est dommage que Sirius ne soit pas l » dit Hermione

« Oui – renchérit Harry – il a une réunion de professeurs je crois ! Et puis vu sa position ça ferait bizarre si on le voyait trop avec nous ! Certaines mauvaises langues diraient qu'il fait du favoritisme, et puis ça ferait vraiment louche aux yeux de Rogue et de Remus si on était vraiment tous ensemble d'un coup et que Sirius délaisse son meilleur ami ! Ils sont loin d'être des imbéciles ! »

« C'est vrai – ajouta Draco – qu'un adulte avec des 7ème années ferait bizarre, surtout quand on sait que ces 7ème année sont réputés pour ne pas respecter le règlement et que l'adulte en question est le pire farceur qui puisse exister ! »

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence

« Quand toute cette histoire sera terminée cela ne devrait plus poser de problème ! - annonça la Gryffondor sure d'elle – Ah ! au fait Harry, j'ai un service à te demander, voilà, avec notre plan et tout ça j'ai plus le temps de remplir en entier mes devoirs de préfet alors je voulais te demander de me remplacer pour préparer le fête d'Halloween.. »

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à Ron » la questionna Harry qui n'avait aucune envie d'avoir du travail en plus.

« H ! J'ai pas le temps j'ai mes devoirs moi aussi… » 

« Lesquelles – le coupa le jeune homme – on a les même je te signale et moi j'ai le travail de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch en plus ! »  

« Draco aussi, et il ne se plaint pas ! » déclara Hermione, ce qui eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur le rouge et or.

°Merde j'avais pas pensé que lui serait l ! Quel con il va croire que je veux pas être avec lui ! Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ? On se calme Harry et on ne prend surtout pas un air trop enjoué, ça ferait trop louche…°

Harry soupira : « Très bien ! Je le ferai ! C'est bien parce que je sais que tu as envie de passer ton temps libre avec Blaise, Ron ! – se tournant vers Draco – j'espère que ce sera au moins amusant ce truc ! »

« On s'arrangera pour que ça le soit !» rigola le Serpentard

Hermione leur lança un regard soupçonneux, mais ces réflexions furent interrompus par Harry et Ron qui déclarèrent avoir un entraînement de Quidditch et qui les plantèrent là, laissant des Serpentards rêveurs derrière eux et une Hermione affichant **le** sourire …

~o~

Harry arriva fatigué à la grande salle, regardant vers la table des Gryffondors il vit qu'il n'y avait aucun de ces amis puis se souvenant il tourna le tête vers les Serpentards où ils étaient entrain de lui faire de grands gestes.

« Pourquoi es-tu vêtu de ton habit de Quidditch ? Et pourquoi es-tu arrivé après Ron ? Il a rien voulu m'expliquer !» le questionna Hermione, jetant un regard noir au rouquin, qui lui fit un sourire innocent

_*Il est trop craquant la dedans ! Ca lui moule le derrière, humm, miam ! Il m'a ouvert l'appétit ! Je suis sure qu'il a les fesses, très étroites sa doit être agréable de..* _

_*Stop Draco ! Pas ici, pas devant eux bon sang !*_

_*Ok ! Mais je jure foi de Serpentard que ce petit Gryffondor sera à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Plus personne n'aura le droit de le toucher ! Un Malefoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, et c'est Lui que je veux !* _

_*Ok ! Mais t'éloigne pas du plan ! Va pas lui foutre la frousse avec tes fantasmes déplacés !*_

Revenant à la réalité, il écouta la réponse du garçon-aux-fesses-si-appétissantes :

« C'est une longue histoire Hermione ! Certaines personnes ont cru bon de s'amuser avec mes vêtements– en disant cela il se tourna vers la grande porte, d'où venait d'entrer Dean et Seamus qui semblaient extrêmement honteux – je leur ai apprît à respecter leur capitaine – continua t-il un sourire sadique aux lèvres »

« Je crois que nos amis Serpentards déteignent sur toi Harry ! » rigola son meilleur ami

Les serpentards en question sourirent et regardèrent Harry avec fierté.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait avec tes vêtements pour que tu doives rester habillé en joueur de Quidditch ? »

« Ils m'ont jeté tout habillé sous la douche, alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Ron qui m'attendait »

« Et pourquoi ne pas avoir aidé Harry, Ron ? »

« Parce que quand je suis arrivé en entendant les hurlements, il était déjà trop tard ! Harry était trempé et était furieux après nos deux batteurs préférés, il m'a dit qu'il allait nous rejoindre ici, que j'avais qu'à partir sans lui et qu'il avait un compte à régler avec ces deux coéquipiers ! » expliqua le jeune homme

« Et bien ! Je me demande ce que tu leur as fait – ria Blaise – ils en font une tête »

Pour toute réponse il eu droit à un sourire énigmatique, plein de sous entendu.

« Hum ! Alors c'est qui les nouveaux joueurs ? » demanda Hermione

Il y eu un énorme silence à la table des Serpentards tous curieux de savoir. Harry regarda autour de lui gêné, finalement c'est Draco qui interrompis le silence : « on le découvrira bien assez tôt pendant le prochain match qui opposera Poufsouffle à Gryffondor, c'est après Halloween je crois ? »

« Oui, c'est ça » répondit Harry d'un ton enjou peu de temps après les conversations et les bruits habituelles reprirent.

Harry souffla un « merci » à Draco qui rougit un peu.

_*Faut que j'apprennes à me contrôler !*_

_*Oui mais il est trop craquant quand il fait ça !*_

_*Plus que craquant même !*_

Après avoir commencé à manger Harry se tourna vers son amie : 

« Hum, dis-moi 'mione j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir pendant la sélection, et crois moi j'en ai eu du temps vu que j'ai vu passer devant mes yeux les pires joueurs de l'histoire de Poudlard qui ne savaient absolument pas voler sur leur ballet et qui croyaient que le simple fait d'être joueur allait les rendre célèbre ! Enfin bref, je me suis posé une question : pourquoi tu me demandes de préparer le bal d'Halloween, en me disant que c'est parce que tu as beaucoup de devoirs et tout ça alors que l'année vient juste de commencer et que les préparatifs d'Halloween ne commenceront certainement pas en Septembre ?! Tu peux m'expliquer ? Si c'est encore un de tes coups foireux je te jure que… »

Pendant qu'il parlait le visage d'Hermione était devenu tout rouge, elle si intelligente venait de commettre une gaffe, heureusement elle fut sauvée par Dumbledore qui avait une annonce à faire :

« Comme vous le savez le bal d'Halloween aura lieu en Octobre , en générale nous commençons les préparatifs une à deux semaines avant. Seulement, je me suis dit qu'il serait préférable que les préfets en chef commencent dès maintenant parce que cette année ils devront tout organiser sans aucune exception ! Ils ne devront recevoir aucune aide extérieur, je leur demanderai donc de venir me rejoindre dans mon bureau à 14h » Dumbledore en disant cela s'était tourné vers les Indomptables en souriant.

Hermione prit une pomme, sous le regard soupçonneux de Harry, se disant que Dumbledore était vraiment géniale, croqua dedans avec appétit, appétit qui avait été momentanément coupé par la tirade de son ami.

« Comment tu vas faire 'mione – lui chuchota le rouquin, de façon à ce que Harry et Draco ne l'entendent pas - Dumbledore a dit que seul les préfets en chef devaient faire les préparatifs d'Halloween ! »

« J'en fais mon affaire Ron, t'inquiètes –lui assura la jeune femme – je pense que notre cher directeur est de notre côt »

~o~

Finalement à 13h55, Hermione, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent devant l'immense Gargouille bien embêtés de ne pas connaître le mot de passe !

« Il aurait pu nous le dire ! » s'énerva le blond.

« Heu…Chocogrenouille ? » risqua le rouge et or.

« Ca nous avance à rien – déclara Hermione – on y arrivera jamais comme ça ! »

« Et ta une autre idée peut-être » ironisèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

Elle sembla réfléchir et son visage s'éclaira : « Rochemalots ! »

La Gargouille commença à s'ouvrir faisant apparaître un escalier…

Devant le regard interrogateur des deux autres elle précisa : « Il en a parlé en début d'année, enfin il y a à peine une semaine ! Vous pourriez écouter plus attentivement quand il nous parle quand même ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes rougirent, et la suivirent devant le bureau de leur directeur.

« Bonjour les enfants ! »  

Il ne semblait pas surpris de la présence d'Harry qui n'avait pourtant rien à faire ici et leur proposa du thé et des biscuits qu'ils refusèrent poliment.

« Très bien, nous allons donc commencer, j'ai eu la brillante idée de vous laissez tout préparer, c'est-à-dire qu'au moins un soir par semaine les deux préfets en chef devront se réunir et choisir du thème de la soirée et faire les préparatifs quand celui-ci aura été choisi, inutile de vous dire que cela risque d'être long et je vous conseille de vous voir plus d'un soir par semaine et de commencer dès maintenant ! »

« Heu… Professeur ? »

« Oui miss Granger ? »

« Voilà j'ai beaucoup de travail et je voulais savoir si Harry ne pourrait pas me remplacer pour ce travail là ?»

« Pas de problème ! Mais il devra préparer tout, tout seul avec monsieur Malefoy, vous n'aurez aucun droit d'intervenir, en ce qui concernera les préparatifs Harry sera considéré comme préfets en chef, compris ? »

« Oui » s'exclama la jeune femme ravie.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit ravi de passer du temps avec Draco, Harry était de plus en plus soupçonneux, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et connaissait Hermione par cœur, dès qu'elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'important comme Dumbledore elle rougissait même si elle avait changé avec le temps, certaines habitudes ne changeaient pas ! Et là, rien ! Elle regardait Dumbledore dans les yeux semblant partager un secret qu'eux seuls connaissaient…

°Très bien résumons : premièrement en ce moment Hermione à le même air qu'elle prend quand elle prépare un mauvais coup, deuxièmement Dumbledore semble être au courant, et Oh ! désastre pourrait très bien l'aidé dans ce coup l ! Conclusion : je suis dans la merde !° 

O~o~o~o~o~O

Alors ça avance un peu, mais pas beaucoup je sais, même si le plan d'Hermione se précise et que j'ai pu intégrer Dumbledore à mon histoire…

Vous inquiétez pas dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un sacré avancement ! 

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus !

Ziboux à tous

Hedwigelol, chouette qui aime Draco, mais lui il l'aime pas (snif !) il préfère Harry (ouiinn !) 


	8. Un pas en avant, un pas en arrière

Coucou à tous ! Voilà la suite de ma fic ! Je sais que j'ai du retard mais ma betta readeuse (ça se dit comme ça ?) et moi avons eu beaucoup de travail ! On a des profs sadique !  
  
Disclamer : rien à moi (snif !) tout à J.K.Rowling (le veinarde !)  
  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait énormément plaisir (ben oui ça encourage à continuer les reviews !)  
  
Chapitre 8 : un pas en avant, un pas en arrière  
  
Les trois élèves repartirent dans le parc, où Blaise et Ron les attendaient.  
  
« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit Dumbledore ? » demanda Ron  
  
« Il est d'accord ! Au fait les garçons vous allez avoir du boulot vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre tout de suite ! »  
  
« Quoi déjà ! –s'écria Harry – on a le temps ! »  
  
« Certainement pas ! Vous devez trouver un thème, organiser des sortis à Pré-au-lard par groupes pour éviter que les magasins d'Halloween soient débordés d'un coup, vous arrangez pour que personnes ne portent le même costume, sinon ça ferait ridicule ! Faire la déco, banderoles et tout ça ! Mais faudra les installer qu'au dernier moment donc vous devez trouver un moyen pour les garder sans s'abîmer ! Organiser la nourriture, trouver un groupe de musique .... »  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent bouche bée  
  
« Ben, oui ! Il faut de l'organisation pour faire un bal! Et puis il faudra jongler avec vos devoirs, le quidditch... »  
  
Harry gémit « Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué... ! »  
  
Draco lui fit un sourire crispé « C'est ce que j'étais entrain de me dire ! Bon, faudra le faire de toute façon ! Il faudra trouver un endroit pour être tranquille et la salle sur demande est déjà prise donc je propose ma chambre ! Ca te dit ? »  
  
« Heu...ben...heu...Ok! Mais il faut d'abord que je fasse mes devoirs ! »  
  
« Oh ! Vous avez qu'à les faire ensemble ! On à tous les même puisse qu'on est toujours ensemble ! » Suggéra Hermione, avec un sourire innocent.  
  
°Mais qu'est qu'elle fabrique ? Elle veut m'arranger un coup avec Draco ? Me rendre fou ? Elle devrait savoir que moi et Draco c'est impossible ! °  
  
« Ok ! Je suis d'accord ! Et toi ? » demanda le Gryffondor au blond  
  
« Pas de problème ! On a qu'à y aller tout de suite »   
  
« Il faut d'abord que j'aille chercher mes affaires dans ma chambre »  
  
« Je t'accompagne ! »  
  
Une fois que les deux autres furent partis :  
  
« Les garçons le plan A vient de commencer et marche encore mieux que je le pensais grâce à l'appuie de Dumbledore ! Ils vont devoir se voir tout le temps et dans la chambre de Draco en plus ! »  
  
La jeune fille poussa un soupir de satisfaction  
  
~~  
  
Pendant ce temps là un blond attendait un brun :  
  
*J'ai l'impression que ça lui a pas fait plaisir de venir...* *Peut-être qu'il a peur ?* *Peur de quoi ?* *De toi...*  
  
~~  
  
Une fois installés dans la chambre de Draco, ils commencèrent leur devoirs en silence (ben oui qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'ils fassent d'autre ? Bandes de pervers ! Quoi ? Oui oui je continue...)  
  
Une heure plus tard, ils avaient terminés  
  
« Alors t'a réussi les parchemins de Rogue ? » demanda le Serpentard  
  
« Hum je crois....en tout cas le parchemin de DCFM est bon... »  
  
« Bon je propose de lire ton parchemin de potion et toi tu lis le mien, Ok ? »  
  
« Ok »  
  
Une demi-heure plus tard  
  
« Hum Harry tu as écrit que la potion de dormanonix est une potion qui donne la grêle avec des frelons rassis... alors qu'en fait c'est une potions de dormalnix qui donne la fièvre avec des boutons rougis.. tu es sur que tu suivais pendant le cour Jeudi ? »  
  
« Et bien... » Le Gryffondor était désormais tout rouge, gêné, il n'avait rien suivi pendant le cour de potion, trop occupé à regarder le blond qui était assis devant lui, c'était le seul cour où il pouvait le regarder tous les autres il était au premier rang à cause d'Hermione...  
  
Devant la tête que fit son ami, Draco explosa de rire bientôt suivit par Harry.  
  
Encore une demi heure plus tard, ils commencèrent leur devoir de préfet  
  
« Alors t'as une idée ? » demandèrent ils en cœur ils explosèrent à nouveau de rire  
  
« Bon alors quel genre de bal aimerais-tu avoir ? » demanda finalement Harry, une fois qu'ils furent calmés  
  
« Ben, je sais pas, un truc où on met des vêtements cool, pas trop ringard... »  
  
Le Gryffondor sourit, connaissant les goût de son ami pour la mode  
  
« Les rois et les reines célèbres de l'histoire ? » proposa Harry  
  
« Hum.. pourquoi pas, mais ça fait pas un registre de costume très vaste ! Un truc avec plus..hum... »  
  
« Les personnes célèbres de l'histoire ! » dirent ils, encore, en cœur.  
  
Draco sourit : « On a les même idées ! Tu crois qu'on est connecté ? »  
  
Le jeune brun rougit jusqu'aux oreilles...  
  
*Qui eu cru que monsieur le dieu du sexe était timide ? C'est trop mimi ! hou là Draco deviendrais tu romantique ?*  
  
°Mais qu'est qu'il m'arrive bon sang ? Je réagis avec lui comme une pucelle ! Il faut que je me reprenne !°  
  
« Bon, on a décidé du thème ! Maintenant il faut faire tout le reste ! »  
  
« Et comment on fait tout ça ? Il faut éviter que tout le monde prenne le même costume » déclara Harry  
  
« On a qu'a faire une urne où on met les noms de personnes célèbres et chacun plonge dedans.. »  
  
« C'est trop compliqué ! Il y a plus de 400 élèves ! Et si on fait comme ça il y aura des mécontents qui ne seront pas heureux du nom qu'ils auront piochés, après il y aura du magouillage chacun voudra échanger son nom avec un autre, puis d'autres n'en feront qu'à leur tête ! »  
  
« Il existe peut-être un sortilège pour éviter ça et pour que tout le monde soit content ! Comment ils faisaient les autres années ? »  
  
« Il faut demander à Dumbledore ! »  
  
~~  
  
« Non ! Vous devez trouver tout seul comment faire ! » déclara Dumbledore que jusque là Harry adorait (faut pas oublié qu'il a sauvé Sirius !), mais en ce moment il avait plutôt envie de taper la tête du vieille homme sur un mur pour lui faire entendre raison que de le serrer dans ses bras, en criant : je vous aime !....  
  
« Mais professeur ! Donnez nous au moins un indice ! »  
  
« Non Harry ! Il faut savoir se débrouiller tout seul ! Sinon se serait trop facile ! » Grommelant les deux jeunes hommes finirent par partir  
  
~~  
  
« On va faire comment maintenant ? » demanda Draco  
  
« Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider... » dit Harry un sourire aux lèvres  
  
~~  
  
« Non ! Harry, non ! »  
  
« Mais enfin Hagrid ! »  
  
« Dumbledore m'a dit que vous deviez trouver tout seul ! »  
  
« Oui mais tu es quelqu'un de très gentil...s'il te plait Hagrid...tu es notre dernier recourt ! »  
  
« Votre dernier recourt c'est la bibliothèque ! »  
  
Draco et Harry cachèrent difficilement leur joie °*Donc il existe bien quelque chose.. °*  
  
Ce fut Draco qui se reprit le premier : « Je pensais que quelqu'un comme vous savez ce genre de chose Hagrid, mais pour la première fois, moi Draco Malefoy, me suis trompé ! Vous ignorez totalement ce qu'il en est ! »  
  
« Comment oses tu petit gamin gâté ?! Personnes n'ignorent ici que le sortilège de unichix permet aux élèves de...J'aurai pas du dire ça ! »  
  
Harry éclata de joie « merci Hagrid ! » et partit vers le château en courant, Draco à ses côtés.  
  
~~  
  
Le mois de Septembre passa, Harry et Draco s'étaient énormément rapprochés, mais à chaque avance que faisait Draco, Harry reculait d'un pas...  
  
Ils avaient, au bout de deux semaines de recherche à la bibliothèque, trouvé le sortilège qu'ils cherchaient, le livre contenant celui-ci avait mystérieusement disparut et ne venait de retrouver sa place qu'a la fin du 14ème jour de recherche.. D'après Draco c'était Dumbledore qu'il l'avait pris pour les punir d'avoir profité d'Hagrid, quand à Harry il préférait ne pas avoir d'avis sur la question, ayant quelques remords à avoir mêlé le garde chasse à cette histoire...  
  
Le sortilège était simple, il suffisait que tout le monde soit présent dans une salle, de lancer le sortilège en l'air et tout le monde présent dans le pièce était touché par le sortilège, ils trouvaient bizarre que personne n'ai remarqué que chaque année on le leur lançait pour éviter les embrouilles...  
  
Malgré qu'ils avaient mis du temps en cherchant le bouquin, ils ne l'avaient pas perdu puisqu'ils discutaient en même temps, au début c'était des choses sans importances puis ils en étaient venus à parler de leur enfance difficile, si bien que si vous voyez l'un, vous étiez sûr de trouver l'autre pas très loin...  
  
Les deux premières semaines d'Octobre furent les plus difficiles pour les deux jeunes hommes, ils avaient dû organiser plusieurs sortis à Pré-au-lard par groupe pour éviter le ras de marrée : tout le monde voulant s'acheter ses vêtements au plus vite pour éviter que d'autres le prenne à sa place, ils avaient mis en priorité les plus vieux, d'abord les dernières années, puis les sixièmes ect et personne n'ayant trouvé à se plaindre : il était normal que les septièmes soient prioritaires vu qu'ils avaient plus qu'une dernière année à passer à Poudlard, il fallait donc qu'elle soit mémorable !  
  
Puis ils avaient dû faire les banderoles chose qu'ils étaient toujours entrain de faire... en rigolant bien sur !:  
  
« Bon, on a bientôt fini tous ces trucs ! »  
  
« Heureusement ! le bal est pour la semaine prochaine ! »  
  
Harry fit un sourire complice à son ami tout en mettant la touche finale à sa banderole.  
  
« Ca y'est ! – hurla de joie Harry – on a terminé ! »  
  
Draco lui fit un faible sourire et alla s'asseoir à côté du Gryffondor, un peu hésitant.  
  
Ils regardèrent leur travail, et surtout la chambre de Draco en désordre, remplie de banderoles, de cartons...  
  
« On a encore des choses à faire ! Comme ranger ce merdier ! »  
  
« J'en étais sur que le grand Draco Malefoy était du genre maniaque, et qui détestait le bazar ! »  
  
« Pourquoi ça te déplait ? » demanda le blond d'une voix suave  
  
Harry le regarda les yeux ronds  
  
« Heu...Ben... »  
  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que Draco l'embrassait déjà  
  
Il gémit  
  
°Bordel ! il embrasse comme un dieu !°  
  
Il mit très peu de temps pour répondre au baiser  
  
Les langues du Gryffondor et du Serpentard entamèrent une danse, s'emmêlant, se frôlant. Le blond émit un soupir de satisfaction *Je suis à deux doigts d'atteindre le septième ciel !*  
  
Seulement ces pensées et le baiser furent interrompus par Harry qui repoussa violemment le Serpentard et qui sortit en courant de la chambre de celui-ci...  
  
O~~~o~~~O  
  
Ouah ! Je suis sadique ! Alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend à notre petit Gryffy préféré ? Vous le saurez la semaine prochaine ! hé hé hé !  
  
Sa vous a plus ? Non ? moi non plus, mais fallait en venir là pour la suite...  
  
Alors : Pour ceux qui veulent que je développe plus la relation Blaise et Ron tapez 1 Pour ceux qui veulent que je leur foute la paix et que je continu ma fic sans posez de questions débiles tapez 2 Pour ceux qui veulent que je leur foute tous simplement la paix tapez 3 (vous êtes méchants ceux qui taperons ça ! na !) 


	9. Halloween et révélations

**Disclamer :** rien à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling (oui bon pas besoin de retourner le couteau dans la plaie non plus !)

Slt à tous ! Je mettais promis de faire les RAR cette fois mais j'ai pas le courage ! Je viens juste de recevoir le chapitre corriger par ma super betta-readeuse (si ça se dit comme ça…) Shyrinia et il est 00 :25 ! Je suis un peu crev suis insomniaque !

Enfin passons sur ma vie extrêmement inintéressante !

Voici la suite de ma fic…vous inquiéter pas si vous voyez beaucoup de o c'est pour séparer car ff.net à tendance à tout rassembler alors que je me tue à sauter des lignes pour que la lecture soit plus agréable ! En plus la dernière fois j'ai oublié de mettre en page web ! alors plus d'italique et tout, mais bon soyons zen !

Enfin j'espère que ça ira cette fois ci….

Petit délire perso : le type de Mutan X s'appelai 'Yuri' j'étais morte de rire quand j'entendais son nom ! Vous savez pas pourquoi ? ben je vous le dirais pas ! na ! A vous de deviner !

Bonne lecture j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

o

Chapitre 9 : Halloween et explications 

oo

Draco regarda abasourdi le tableau qui venait de se refermer sur l'homme de ses rêves…

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

_Tu as peut-être été trop vite ?_

_Trop vite ?! Ca fait un mois que je le drague ! Un mois que je n'ai plus eu de conquêtes, rien que pour ses beaux yeux ! Que je tente de me rapprocher de lui ! Je croyais avoir réussi !_

oo

En se levant de son lit, après avoir passé une nuit blanche Harry avait pris une résolution : éviter Draco et tout en s'habillant, il mit au point de nombreuses stratégies, toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres, pour éviter le Serpentard.

_°Peut-être que si je me fais porter malade ?°_

_°Ridicule ! Il risquerait de venir à l'infirmerie pour voir comment tu vas !°_

_°Comme si il se souciait de moi !°_

_°Mais peut-être que tes craintes ne sont pas fondées ?°_

_°Zut ! Et crotte ! Je vais faire comment pour l'éviter ce matin, moi ? On prend notre déjeuner ensemble !°_

_°Peut-être que lui aussi il ressent la même chose que toi ?°_

_°Certainement pas !°_

Le Gryffondor était résolu à ne pas écouter sa conscience et à n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

°Bon si je souhaite assez fort de ne pas le voir ce matin, peut-être que mon vœu se réalisera ? Non, bien sûr ! C'est connu : quand on souhaite quelque chose c'est le contraire qui arrive !°

Théorie aussitôt vérifiée lorsqu'il arriva devant la grande salle et lorsque Draco, qui semblait lui aussi avoir passé une nuit blanche, lui demanda à parler.

o

Arrivée dans une salle vide, le blond prit la parole :

« Je peux savoir ce qui ne va pas Harry ? »

« … »

« Tu peux au moins me dire quelque chose ! Je sais pas moi : désolé Draco, mais je crois pas que ce soit pas possible entre nous, ou bien je préférerais qu'on reste ami, ou alors…je sais pas moi ! N'importe quoi ! Ca fait depuis cinq semaines que j'essaye de t'approcher, cinq semaines que tu fuis, que tu recules ! Et quand enfin j'arrive à t'embrasser tu t'enfuis ! Encore ! Le pire c'est que tu m'as donné aucunes explications ! T'as répondu à mon baiser, bordel ! Et après tu t'es cassé en courant : comme un voleur ! Mais dit quelque chose ! Reste pas planté l ! »

« J-je.. écoute Draco, je suis ton ami et j'ai l'intention de le rester ! Je n'ai pas envie de faire partie de ton tableau de chasse ! Quelqu'un qu'on prend et qu'on jette ensuite ! J'ai peur tu comprends ! La vérité c'est que je tiens trop à toi et je n'ai pas envie de souffrir ! »

Le Serpentard resta là, à le regarder comme si il le voyait pour la première fois, puis il explosa :

« ET TU CROIS QUE JE DEVRAIS PENSER QUOI MOI ?! TA PAS UNE REPUTATION DE PRUDE JE TE SIGNALE ! MOI AUSSI JE RISQUE GROS DANS L'HISTOIRE ! MOI AUSSI JE RISQUE DE RETROUVER MON CŒUR BRISE EN MILLE MORCEAUX ! » 

Puis il reprit plus calmement, tentant de reprendre son calme :

« Mais moi j'ai pris le risque, et le fait est l : tu m'as brisé Potter ! Je croyais qu'une certaine confiance s'était installée entre nous, je croyais que c'était réciproque…mais je me suis trompé.. »

Il se déplaça vers la porte, saisit la poignet et souffla, avant de partir « Adieu Harry »

o

Bien entendu ce n'était pas un vrai adieu, puisqu'il devait se voir encore, faire bonne figure devant les autres…mais la complicité qui c'était installée entre eux depuis la mi-septembre était morte…

oo

Harry mit longtemps à se décider, puis finalement, il franchit la porte de la grande salle et alla rejoindre ses amis et Draco.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe entre vous ? » demanda Hermione

« …… »

Voyant qu'elle ne recevait aucune réponse elle soupira, cela dura quelques minutes : un silence pesant s'était installé sur la table, puis Draco se leva, prétextant devoir avoir des trucs de préfet à faire…

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Hermione commença à ouvrir la bouche pour que Harry lui donne des explications, maintenant que Draco n'était plus là, mais il se leva lui aussi disant qu'il avait un parchemin de potion à terminer… 

Plusieurs minutes après leur départ Hermione réouvrit la bouche, pour annoncer à ses deux autres amis restés muets pendant tout ce temps :

« Il va falloir mettre en place le plan **B**, et pour ça on va vraiment avoir besoin de Dumbledore… »

oo

La semaine passa lentement pour tout le monde Harry et Draco refusaient toujours de se parler, Hermione, Ron, Blaise ne faisaient visiblement rien pour arranger la situation et étaient souvent introuvables ….

Puis le bal d'Halloween commença, Hermione s'était déguisée en Cléopâtre (je l'adore ! Vive Astérix et Obélix mission Cléopâtre ! Vive les égyptien ! Viv…quoi ? Comment ça vous vous impatientez ? Snif ! Snif ! auteur faussement triste Ben quoi si on a plus le droit de dire ce que l'on aime….)

Blaise s'était déguisé en Merlin, qui ressemblait étrangement à Dumbledore. Ron, lui s'était déguisé en Arthur Pendragon, roi d'Angleterre, un de ses personnages préférés, ressemblant étrangement à Harry, il voulait au départ être déguisé en un joueur de Quidditch connu, mais Blaise, qui s'était découvert une âme de comique, l'avait fait changé d'avis ! 

Harry et Draco s'étaient respectivement déguisés en Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondore

(non, non, j'ai pas invers !)

Ils avaient, chacun de leur côté, beaucoup hésité à s'habiller de cette manière, c'était une blague qu'ils avaient voulu faire ensemble aux autres, leur petite touche personnels 

« Pour montrer l'amitié qu'il y a entre nous, et prouver qu'un Serpentard et un Gryffondor peuvent être amis » avait dit le blond. Harry eu un pincement au cœur en songeant aux paroles de son ami

_°J'ai agis comme un imbécile !°_

_ °Ca tu peux le dire !° _

_°Il voudra jamais me pardonner !° _

_°Ce que tu peux être pessimiste !°_

oo

Une heure passa, Ron était entrain de se faire réprimander par McGonagall, pour avoir osé provoqué Parkinson, quand tout à coup, Hermione et Blaise arrivèrent en courant, se dirigeant, l'une vers Remus Lupin, l'autre vers Sévérus Snape..

Hermione hurla totalement prise de panique : « C'est affreux ils sont entrain de se battre ! »

« Ils se sont engueulés tout à l'heure et il faut à tout prix que vous veniez ! » cria à son tour Blaise, semblant plus effrayé encore

« Calmez-vous les enfants – les interrompit Remus – qui sont entrain de se battre et où sont –ils entrain de le faire ? »

« Dans la salle de métamorphose, Harry et Draco ont eu une violente dispute et… »

Au nom des deux élèves Rogue, Remus et Sirius s'étaient levés, le professeur de potion était déjà parti quand Sirius dit : « On ferait mieux d'y aller aussi, avant que Snivelus enlève tout les points de Gryffondor »

Remus acquiesça suivant son meilleur ami en courant hors de la salle suivis de Ron, Hermione et Blaise ainsi que de Dumbledore qui avait tout entendu.

o

« Je te déteste ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ! Tu n'es qu'un sale fils de mangemort pourri gât ! »

« Et toi qu'un sale petit balafré, avec de ridicules lunettes rondes ! Oh pauvre petit Gryffy qui a perdu ses parents ! Tu n'es rien Potter, sans ton nom, sans ta cicatrice, tu n'es rien ! Si toutes ces filles et garçons te courent après c'est parce que tu es célèbre ! Tu ne peux pas faire un geste sans faire la une du journal ! »

« La ferme Malefoy ! Tu crois que tout le monde couche avec toi pour ta belle gueule ! Non ! tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est ton argent ! »

« Mon argent ? Laisse moi rire ! Tous le monde sait qui est vraiment mon père, ça n'empêche pas la moitié de Poudlard de finir dans mon lit ! »

« Tu m'énerves Malefoy ! Exp… »

« Ttttt..Potter je peux savoir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire ? » l'interrompit Rogue, qui venait d'arriver

« P-professeur…. » Bégaya Harry se rendant compte qu'il était dans le pétrin..

Draco se déplaça, en faisant en sorte d'être derrière son mentor

« Taisez vous –hurla Rogue – j'enlèv… »

« Allons, allons Servilus – le coupa Sirius, qui entra dans la salle suivit de Remus et de Dumbledore, c'est Halloween, et il est bien stipulé dans le règlement qu'il ne faut enlever aucun point en période de fête… »

Rogue le regarda, bouche bée, contenant difficilement sa rage, regardant Sirius avec haine, ne remarquant pas que Harry s'était déplacé et se trouvait maintenant à côté de Draco, devant la porte.

« Mais cet imbécile a voulu lancer un sort contre Mr Malefoy c'est interdit ! »

Dumbledore secoua négativement la tête : « Nous ferions mieux de retourner à la fête, qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

« Vous avez raison, Albus » l'approuva Sirius qui sortit à la suite du directeur et de Harry et Draco.

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de suivre Sirius, car la porte venait de se fermer sur son nez (vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ?!!!)

« Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! –Remus tenta vainement d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir- Bordel Sirius si c'est encore une de tes blague débiles tu vas m'entendre ! »

« Mais non, voyons ! C'est pas moi ! C'est la porte elle refuse de s'ouvrir ! »

« Merde, saloperie de Clébard ! Ouvre cette porte immédiatement ! » ragea le professeur de potion

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus poli Serv… »

« Allons, allons messieurs, calmez-vous ! Je crois que vous et monsieur Lupin allez rester coincés ici tant que la porte ne daignera pas s'ouvrir ! Je vais vous envoyer des boissons, comme ça vous pourrez au moins vous amuser sans nous ! »

« Albus ! Vous allez pas me laisser ici ! Albus ! » hurla Rogue

Trop tard : le directeur et sa clique étaient déjà partis, aussitôt un plateau avec deux verre et une carafe apparu

o

Ce fut le professeur de DFCM qui reprit en premier son calme :

« Bon, Severus, je crois qu'on est coincé ici pour toute la nuit, alors autant s'amuser un peu…. » Et Remus partit servir deux verres du breuvage qui ressemblait à du thé et en donna à son compagnon d'infortune.

Après quelques minutes, où ils étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, tout en buvant :

« Rogue ? »

« Oui, mon loup ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime ! »

Silence. Ils se regardèrent bizarrement, tout en regardant leur verre.

« hum…Véritamorum… »

« hein ?! »

«La potion, c'est du Véritamorum, c'est une variante du véritésarum, sauf qu'elle aide les gens à avouer leurs sentiments... »

« Oh…ça veut dire que… »

Ils se regardèrent, Rogue fut le premier à s'avancer, plus téméraire que l'autre et se posta devant lui, Remus cligna des yeux et les ferma lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Severus sur les siennes, avant de lui répondre par un baiser sauvage.. 

Ce qui se passa ensuite ne regarde qu'eux…

oo

Dans un autre couloir :

« Hihihi »

« hahaha »

« hohohoho »

Enfin bref vous l'aurez compris nos héros étaient mort de rire.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande pour faire un briefing ils laissèrent la porte se refermer sur Harry et Draco qui poussèrent nombres d'imprécations, mais ils firent la sourde oreille

« Je suis content que vous nous avez apporté votre aide professeur Dumbledore »

« Mais c'est tout à fait normale ma chère, quoi de mieux qu'un rapprochement entre les maisons ? »

« Vous avez tout à fait raison ! » 

« Bon j'ai une soirée d'étudiants à surveiller moi ! Au revoir les jeunes ! »

o

« Ron – chuchota Blaise à l'oreille de son rouquin- et si on allait se trouver une salle nous aussi ? »

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira et entraîna son amoureux dans un lieu plus…isol 

« Ah l'amour ! C'est pourtant pas vraiment le jour ! Le 31 octobre pour former des couples tu ne trouves pas Sirius ? »

« Oh , mais nous ne sommes plus le 31, mais le 1er novembre, ce qui signifie que c'est la toussaint »

Hermione sourit au professeur, un peu intimidée

« On dirait qu'on va finir la soirée tout seul » soupira t-elle

« Eh ! Et moi je compte pas ? Et puis il y a vos amis là bas.. »

« Mouais, ils sont tous entrain de se saouler, sans les autres je vais vite m'ennuyer… »

« Vous n'avez qu'à venir dans mes appartements, je trouverai bien de quoi nous occuper tous les deux … »

« Ok… »

oo

Pendant ce temps là dans la salle sur demande :

« Je peux savoir ce qu'ils fabriquent ?! » fulmina Harry

« C'est pourtant clair, non ? » soupira Draco en désignant un plateau posé sur une table, le même que celui des professeurs, qui rappelons le, sont extrêmement occupés en ce moment, donc reprenons :

Harry blêmit

Draco prit deux verres et les remplit du breuvage. Il en prit un et donna l'autre à Harry

« Aurais-tu peur mon petit Gryffy ? »

« N-non »

« Menteur ! »

« D'accord c'est vrai ! J'ai peur que tu te joues de moi ! Voilà t'es content ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je devrai penser moi ?! »

« Bon on a qu'à boire la potion, et on verra après… »

« Ok »

Ils la burent d'un trait

« Alors ! Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi ? » demanda malicieusement le Serpentard

« Non ! Toi d'abord ! »

« On va pas tourner en rond pendant des heures ! »

« Toi d'abord ! »

« C'est moi qui est fait le premier pas je te signale ! Et je me suis fait rembarré comme un malpropre ! »

« ……. Ok, je suis amoureux de toi Draco ! Voil ! T'es content ! »

« J'ai connu plus romantique ! »

« et gnagnagna ! »

Draco s'avança lentement de Harry, tel un serpent près à fondre sur sa proie 

Le pantalon du rouge et or commença à se faire serré, il déglutit « E-Et toi ?!! »

A seulement un millimètre du visage de celui qui venait de lui avouer ses sentiments, les bras de chaque côtés de la tête du 'Survivant', le blond susurra : « Je t'aime » avant de l'embrasser, passionnément.

Le feu qui consumait Harry s'alluma de plus belle, et le Gryffondor répondit au baiser avec ardeur.

OoO

J'ai peur de vous avoir déçu…sur comment ils se mettent ensemble et tout ça, je sais que le plan n'est pas extraordinaire mais dans ma tête sa se passait comme ça…j'espère que ce chapitre vous a quand même plus ! J'aime bien le suivant ! Enfin vous verrez bien !

Ah oui ! Je remercie humblement Blaise le poussin masqué (dont je conseille à tous de lire leur fic qui est en cour d'écriture et qui absolument géniale, à quand le prochain chap ?) de ne pas avoir mit 3 dans les questions chiante que j'ai pos ! Je me serai senti extrêmement vex ! Suis très sensible à ce genre de chose moi ! J'adore les reviews, mais si c pour m'en prendre plein la gueule…déjà que je suis stressé de nature…enfin bref un gros merci ! Snif suis toute ému (nan vous inquiétez pas c'est l'heure elle influe sur le comportement et pis si sa se trouve c'est la pleine lune ce soir…..mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?! je pique mon délire toute seule…faut que j'aille voir un psy…) 

Et pis je vous remercie à tous pour vos reviews, alors merci à _(mais je fais pas les RAR ! dsl, very sory, please pardonnez-moi par chialer sur Lilou sa chatte qui n'a rien demander à personne…) _: 

**celine.s** le prochain chap je l'aime bien c mon petit délire…, 

**blaise le poussin masqu**merci encrore une fois, snif, nan lol je rigole vais le faire culpabiliser moi… j'adore vos reviews et les attends tjs avec impatience…,

 **Shyrinia **ma super, ultra beta ! qui est dans la même galère que moi cette année ! je vous conseille sa fic….fais de la pub, 

**Saaeliel**ta review ma fais hyper plaisir ! merci ! et puis j'adore les slytherins surtout un, en fait deux on va pas oublier sevichou quand même !, 

**white wolf**t'inquiète pas pour leur relation ! elle avance ! =)

**céline402** t'inquiète c'est eux les principaux ! Y 'a rien qui changera ! ct juste pour savoir, j'avais pas l'intentions de mettre moins de Harry et Draco, mais plus de Blaise et Ron : cad écrire plus !, **Joey **merci pour cette review, suis contente que sa te plaise !

**cho04chang **suis pas sur d'avoir compris ta review…

**Lululle** vi il est con mais il va se rattraper =) suis contente que sa te plaise sautille sur place

o

Auteur regarde son écran, ce qu'elle a écrit et se rend compte qu'elle vient de faire les R² (j'ai lu une super fic où l'auteur mettais ça, j'espère qu'elle m'en voudras pas c plus court à écrire !)

Bon ben g réussi ! j'en suis pas morte ! Et puis je vous ai pas dit n'importe quoi dans ces R² ! Si ? Bon sa doit être bourré de fautes vu que cette parti n'a pas été corrigé par ma super Shyrinia ! Suis contente de l'avoir fais embrasse ces chiens, sa chatte, son crapeau..nan j'en ai pas !

Bon les câbles de mon cerveaux ayant légèrement sauté (mais légèrement !) je vous dit à tous au revoir et à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, sayonnara !

Ziboux à tous Hedwigelol


	10. Questions

Slt à tous ! merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Et merci aussi à ma Shyrinia pour m'avoir corrigée !

J'ai réussi à faire les RAR une fois…pourquoi pas deux ?!

Donc pour ceux qui l'aurait pas deviné (vous êtes long à la détente quand même ! lol) voici les…RAR :

**Shyrinia :** kikou ! Ben je t'ai pas écout je l'ai refet le coup du truc long ! Et pas plus tard qu'hier ! lol tu dois t'en couvenir…ptdr ! Merci pour m'avoir corrigée !

**white wolf :** et bien…la voilà la suite ! J'ai bien cru que je pourrai pas la mettre : y avait plein de truc cette semaine surtout pour ma betta readeuse ! Bonne lecture !

**blurp3 :** les deux ? y aurai-je une fan du couple Sirius et Hermione dans la salle…heu…devant l'écran ? lol, je déconne faut m'excuser je me suis couché tard hier et puis en plus je suis malade…et quoi ? A oui d'accord j'arrête de chercher des excuses bidons (même si c vrai !)

**Saael' :** hum et bien ils avaient prévu de faire un briefing et les autres se sont arrangés pour qu'ils entre en premier…je croyais avoir été clair...ben en fait non ! c pas grave ! excusez moi pour cette bévue cher ami lecteur ! Une autre fic ? Peut-être...j'ai des idées mais j'attend d'avoir fini celle là et d'avoir passé le bac de Français d'abord…sinon je risque de me disperser ! Mais sa fait plaisir que tu me dise ça : ça prouve que je suis pas trop nul pour écrire des histoires !

**celine.s :** Des explications ? genre ? il y en aura dans ce chapitre mais je crois pas que se soit dans ce genre là que tu parle.. J'espère que ma fic te plait quand même !

**blaise le poussin masqu :** c tro gentil tout ça ! en plus je suis trop contente je vous ai fais de la pub…sautille sur place et tu as raison c chiant d'attendre…et c pareille pour ta fic ! lol ! je l'attend avec impatience…alors ? Bon OK j'arrête sinon je vais me faire trucider sur place moi !

**Senko Yurima : **La fic de blaise le poussin masqué ta plu ? le contraire m'étonnerai ! Elle est génial (mais pas terminée (snif) j'aime beaucoup 'Vannes et autres débilités' à quand la suite ? (suis chiante je sais…) Bonne lecture !

**céline402 :** qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? hum ben voilà la suite mais l'action commencera à partir du chapitre 12 ! les deux d'avant sont là pour…renforcer leur relation…

** Cordelune :** alors là je dois dire que ta review ma énormément touchée ! Ca fait plaisir de voir que notre travail plait ! Merci à toi et pleins de gros ziboux !

**sweethedwidge :** merci ! J'en pleure d'émotions toutes ces reviews si gentil ! Ca me touche vraiment ! Merci à toi pour cette review

J'aime bien ce chapitre je l'avais imaginé alors que j'allais prendre ma douche, ou plutôt mon bain (ben sa détend !) et je l'ai écrit alors que j'avais envie de tuer ma mère pour une obscure raison !

Mais bon passons sur ma vie trépidante d'inutilit

Attention tadam ! Voici le chapitre 10 que tout le monde attendais (ben quoi on a le droit de rêver quand même !)

Bonne lecture !

o

Chapitre 10 : Questions 

o

Plusieurs semaines ont passé, Remus et Severus roucoulent en cachette, seulement quelques personnes sont au courant, c'est-à-dire les professeurs et ceux qui ont monté le plan. Ron et Blaise, ainsi que Draco et Harry sont officiellement ensemble et sont le centre de l'attention Poudlarienne et les rumeurs vont bon train. Hermione et Sirius se rapprochent au nez et à la barbe de chacun sauf des membres du groupe qui ont vu le rapprochement s'opérer entre la préfète et l'ancien détenu d'Azkaban depuis le début.

Tout semble aller pour le mieux, pourtant….

« Harry ! Harry ! »

« Oui Ron ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle ! »

Tout en marchant dans le parc, Ron et Harry eurent donc une discussion

« Je voulais te poser une question…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….. »

« Ouhouh, Ron ? Quelle question ? »

« …… hum, c'est délicat…voilà est-ce que toi et Draco vous l'avez fait ? Quelle question, bien sur que oui ! Comment c'était ? Enfin tu vois…moi.. j-je j'ai pas ton expérience et tout et… »

« Ron ! Stop ! D'abord, moi et Draco n'avons rien fait ! »

« Quoi ?! Pourquoi ? C'est pas l'expérience qui manque pourtant !»

« Ben…je sais ! Mais on préfère attendre ! Avec lui c'est spécial, j'ai l'impression que ça va être ma première fois ! »

« Moi se sera pas juste une impression ! »

« Tu-tu l'as jamais fait ?! »

« Je pensais que tu t'en doutais ! »

« Ben, j'y ai jamais réfléchi en fait ! On a jamais parlé de ce genre de chose tous les deux ! »

« C'est vrai ! Mais Blaise, lui, se sera pas sa première fois ! J'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur ! Je voudrai des conseils, s'il te plait… » le rouquin le regarda avec un air de cocker battu qui fit sourire le brun

 « Est ce que tu en a parlé avec Blaise ? »

« N-Non ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai pas envie qu'il se moque de moi ! »

« Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Blaise est fou de toi, il va certainement pas se moquer ! Mais pourquoi tu m'en parles maintenant ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Ron chuchota quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas…

« Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? »

« Il se fait un tout petit plus entreprenant ! » lâcha le rouquin, gêné, Harry explosa de rire en voyant la tête de son ami, ce qui augmenta l'embarra de celui-ci…

« Dé-désolé, t'aurai dû voir ta tête ! Dommage que Colin ne soit pas l ! »

« … »

« Ecoute, il faut que tu en discutes avec lui, sinon quand il se fera vraiment… très entreprenant tu risques de coincer, et ça il le remarquera ! Vaut mieux que tu lui en parles maintenant que dans le feu de l'action, tu crois pas ? »

« Si tu as raison ! Je vais y aller tout de suite ! Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? Tu vas en discuter avec lui ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda son ami, innocemment

« Ben que tu as peur de tout faire rater, de pas être à la hauteur ! D'être nul ! De te rendre compte que tu lui arrives pas à la cheville ! De.. »

« Ca va ! Ca va ! Pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Le problème c'est que j'ai peur d'être ridicule, je suis sensé être le dieux du sexe de Poudlard ! »

« Hum ! Si il t'aime il comprendra ! » répliqua Ron, reprenant le même argument que son ami avait utilisé au début.

« Je sais pas…Oh ! Et puis zut ! Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Si tu vois Draco dit lui que je veux lui parler s'te plait »

« Pas de problème » lança le rouquin, déjà entrain de partir chercher son propre petit ami « Et si tu vois Blaise, tu lui dis la même chose ! »

Oooo

Pendant ce temps, deux Serpentards étaient en grande discussion dans la bibliothèque, tenant des propos similaires aux deux Gryffondors, sous l'œil courroucé et soupçonneux de la maîtresse de ces lieux, Mme Pince, prête à les virer de son lieu de travail au moindre écart des deux compères…

« Je comprends pas ce qui te fais peur à ce point ! Tu es doué, alors de quoi as-tu peur ? »

« Merde ! Tu comprends pas ? Harry est considéré comme le dieu du sexe de Poudlard ! J'ai pas envi de tout rater ! Je tiens trop à lui, je veux que se soit spécial, j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur ! »

« Ca m'étonnerai que tu sois pas à la hauteur ! Je peux t'assurer que tu es très dou ! »

« Comment peux tu le savoir ?! Lorsqu'on l'a fait on était bourré et c'était seulement ma deuxième fois ! »

« Une nuit pareille ça s'oublie pas ! Surtout que tu as été mon premier ! Et je t'assure que c'était parfais ! Et si en plus tu t'es amélioré avec le temps… »

« C'étais ta première fois ?! Plutôt doué pour un puceau ! »

« Merci ! »

« Peu importe ! C'est du pass ! Et je regrette un peu de l'avoir fait avec toi toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai couché c'était juste pour…..coucher ! Alors comme t'es un ami, je m'en suis un peu voulu ! »

« T'inquiètes ! Je te pardonne ! »

« Seulement, tu vois avec Harry c'est pas juste pour coucher, c'est sérieux et je veux être a la hauteur ! »

« Tu as qu'à lui en parler ? »

« Mouais, j'ai pas envie de me couvrir de ridicule ! »

« Dis pas de sottise, Harry est quelqu'un de compréhensif, il t'écoutera, en plus il est fou de toi….moi je peux pas en dire autant ! »

« Comment ça ?! Tu aimes pas Ron ?! »

« Mais si ! J'en suis fou ! je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui ! C'est juste qu'il…enfin…je sais pas c'est comme si il avait un problème, comme si il voulait pas de moi, j'ai l'impression de tout faire de travers ! »

« Parles lui en ! »

« Je… »

« Blaise » une petite voix timide venait d'interrompre leur conversation. Se tournant d'un seul bloque, Blaise vit son petit ami à l'entrée de la bibliothèque survolant la pièce du regard sûrement pour le chercher, sous l'œil désapprobateur de Mme Pince qui s'apprêtait à engueuler le rouquin.

« Je suis l » dit Blaise rejoignant son petit ami, pendant que la madame était entrain de lui rappeler le règlement, le sermonner sur le fait que la bibliothèque était un endroit silencieux et qu'il n'avait pas à interrompre le silence quasi religieux de l'endroit.

« Je-je suis désol ! Je cherche juste…ah le voil ! Blaise il faut que je te parle ! »

« Ben faîtes-le ailleurs ! Je ne veux rien entendre ici ! » hurla t-elle

« Hum.. oui oui ! » Ron se reteint de pouffer, tout en commençant à partir, Blaise à ses côtés quand il se souvint et cria « Eh ! Draco ! Harry voudrait te parler »

« MONSIEURS WEASLEY JE CRO… » mais la bibliothécaire n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que déjà le rouquin et son petit ami étaient sortis de la pièce…

Oooo

« Harry ! Harry ! »

« Oui Hermione ? » (ben oui, vous vouliez que se soit qui ?!)

« Ron n'est pas l ? »

« Non »

« Bon, c'est pas grave ! Tu connais bien Sirius n'est ce pas ? »

°Oh ! mon dieu ! Elle va quand même pas me demander des conseils comme Ron ? Pitié pas ça ! J'ai pas envi que Sirius et relations sexuelles se retrouvent dans la même phrase ! C'est presque mon père !°

°Frère tu veux dire ! C'est un vrai gamin !°

°Peu importe ! Pour les deux cas c'est la même chose ! Merde j'ai pas envi d'imaginer Sirius entrain de…non ! je viens de le faire ! Au secooouur ! C'est quasiment de l'inceste !°

°Tu as pas eu ce genre de problème avec Remus pourtant ?°

°Oui mais Remus je le considère juste comme un ami !°

« Ouhouh, Harry ? T'es parti o ? »

« Dans un cauchemar ! »

« ?! »

« Laisse tomber ! Tu voulais quoi au juste ? » _°Piti !°_

« Ben, je me demandais si j'avais une chance avec Sirius, on est ami, très proche, mais je sais pas si il veut aller plus loin ou si il me considère juste comme une amie, une confidente, tu vois ? »

°Ouf ! J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crise cardiaque ! Mais pourquoi ils me posent ce genre de questions ? Alors que la réponse est évidente ! C'est peut-être comme ça que le genre humain est ainsi fait, il a besoin de se faire guider, d'entendre les autres dire ce qu'ils doivent faire…Oui, bon ! je me poserai ce genre de question existentielle plus tard ! Revenons-en plutôt à nos moutons, heu préfets je veux dire ! °

« Ecoute Hermione, je pense que toi et Sirius ça peux marcher, mais la personne la mieux placé pour en parler est encore le premier intéress ! Alors tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec lui ! Tiens voilà, Draco ! Il faut que je lui parle ! A plus et bon courage ! » Et Harry partit en courant rejoindre son prince charmant qui l'emmena dans son château et…oups ! je m'égare ! reprenons…

Ooo

Pendant ce temps là….

« Rééémuuuuss !!! »

(Devinez qui c'est ?)

« Merde ! »

« Sev' ! »

« Désolé chéri mais là il arrive un peu au mauvais moment ! C'est le week-end j'ai le droit de vouloir passer du bon temps avec mon petit ami ! »

Attendri devant la tête de son professeur de potion préféré, il recommença à l'embrasser et à glisser sa main sous le pull de celui-ci, chose qu'il était entrain de faire avant qu'une certaine personne vienne les déranger, quand :

« Réémuus ! »

« Fait chier ! »

« Remus ! Tu es un vilain garçon ! »

« Tu n'auras qu'à me punir une fois que j'aurai tué cet animagus encombrant ! »

« Remus ! Je sais que tu es l ! Ouvres ce maudit tableau ! Et pourquoi tu as changé de mot de passe ?! »

Il trouva la réponse quand le tableau en question s'ouvrit sur un Severus particulièrement énerv

« Black…que me vaut _l'honneur_ de votre visite ? »

« Oh ! Mais c'est pas vous que j'étais venu voir, mais mon cher copain le loup-garou, j'ai besoin de lui parler ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sirius ? » demanda Remus, qui venait d'arriver

« Hum » le professeur de duel regarda Severus avec insistance, qui soupira et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de son petit ami.

« J'ai un problème : je suis amoureux ! »

« Et en quoi c'est un problème ? Je sais que avant tu étais volage, mais à ton âge il serait temps de te caser définitivement avant de devenir un croûton rabougri et… »

« Oh ! Ca va ! le problème n'est pas de me caser ! Et merci de penser que je deviendrai moche quand je serai vieux ! Non le problème est de qui je suis amoureux ! »

« Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

« …. »

« Sirius je peux pas t'aider si tu me dis rien ! »

« Hermione » chuchota t-il

« Je m'en doutais, mais tu sais Hermione est ton élève…. »

« Ca t'as pourtant pas posé de problème avec Harry ! »

« POTTER ! »

« Severus… »

« Tu as couché avec Potter ?! »

« Eh ! T'as pas à écouter aux portes ! Et je vois pas pourquoi tu le critiques t'as bien couché avec Draco ! »

« Tu-tu as couché avec le fils Malefoy ? » chuchota Remus, comme n'arrivant pas à y croire

« Je… »

« Eh ! Vous règlerez vos problèmes de couples plus tard ! J'ai un problème plus important à régler moi ! »

« Black ! Vous êtes encore jeune, moi aussi d'ailleurs, et même si je vous déteste je dois avouer que vous êtes beau, alors arrêtez de gâcher notre temps et aller parler à cette jeune fille qui, j'en suis sure, répondra à toute vos attentes ! La seule chose que j'espère c'est que vos enfants n'auront pas votre sale caractère de fauteur de trouble ! Maintenant du ballet ! »

Les deux maraudeurs le regardèrent ébahis

« hum, je crois que Sev' a raison, le meilleur moyen de régler le problème est de parler avec Hermione… »

« … »

« Votre cerveau a encore déconnecté Black ? Si vous pouviez me faire le plaisir de débarrasser le plancher …»

« D'accord… » et le professeur de duel partit la tête totalement ailleurs…

« C'est moi ou Black vient de m'obéir ?!! »

« Sev' ? Tu as couché avec Draco Malefoy ?! »

OooooO

« Ron ? Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qu'il y a ? Tu me traînes partout dans Poudlard depuis tout à l'heure ! Sans même m'avoir adressé deux mots ! »

« Je…désolé, je vais te le dire attends qu'on trouve un endroit plus appropri ! »

Et Ron commença à repartir, mais Blaise ne le laissa pas faire, il lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans une salle vide qui se trouvait juste à côt

« Ah ! C'est pas mal ici… »

Le Serpentard croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et attendit, en regardant son petit ami avec un froncement de sourcil

Le rouquin commença à tourner en rond dans la salle

« J-je….j-je…bon voilà je suis vierge ! »

Blaise le regarda surpris, puis d'un coup son visage s'éclaira et il explosa de rire.

« J'étais sur que tu te moquerais de moi ! » ragea Ron qui commençait à partir, mais Blaise le retint :

« Ce n'est pas de toi que je me moque, mais de moi ! »

« ?! »

« Ben oui ! Je croyais que tu ne m'aimais pas, je savais pas que c'était pour ça ! J'avais peur de te perdre ! Et ça m'a aveugl ! J'aurai du comprendre tout de suite, je suis désolé mon canard »

Ron le regarda incrédule « Alors ça te pose pas de problème ? »

« Bien sur que non, au contraire ! Y a que moi qui vais pouvoir te toucher ! Enfin je l'espère ! » Il regarda son Gryffondor avec un regard suppliant

Le rouquin ria et dit « Oui, t'inquiètes pas ! Il n'y a que toi ! »

« Parfait ! Et j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra ! Je ne te presserai pas, promis ! »

Le rouquin sourit à son petit ami et l'embrassa

o

« Hermione ! »

« Oui Si' ? T'as couru on dirait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je…vou…voudrais…te parler » répondit-il essouffl

« Pas de problème, il faut que je te parle aussi de toute manière ! »

Ils partirent donc dans la chambre de Sirius, là où ils étaient sûr de ne pas être dérangé, pendant le trajet chacun était plongé dans ses pensées pour se donner du courage Hermione se disait qu'elle était une Gryffondor et qu'elle avait affronté des tas de monstres sans pitié, Sirius devrait être de la gnognote à côté. Quand à Sirius il se disait qu'il avait eu des tas d'aventures, qu'il n'avait donc pas besoin d'être effrayé par la jeune fille, et puis il en avait vu de toutes les couleurs, il avait échappé au voile de la mort à côté dire à Hermione qu'il l'aimait c'était du gâteau !

Pourtant arrivés dans la dite chambre aucun n'arriva à prononcer un mot, on entendrait les mouches voler si on était pas en plein automne et qu'il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour qu'il y en aient…. A ce moment là nos deux protagonistes préféraient se retrouver devant les mangemorts près à en découdre puisque contre eux ils savaient comment faire !

« Je… » commencèrent t-ils en même temps

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire

« Vas –y toi d'abord honneur aux femmes ! »

« Pour une fois je préférerai qu'on mette de côté la galanterie ! Mais je vais commencer….. – Hermione commença à faire des vas et viens à travers la pièce – Sirius, j-je sais que je suis plus jeune et tout ça, mais je suis majeur et j'ai bientôt fini mes études enfin dans 7 mois environ ! Et je me suis rendue compte qu'après avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec toi, et on en a passé du temps ensemble puisque tous les autres sont en couple sauf nous ! Et donc je me suis rendue compte que je tenais énormément à toi, beaucoup même, enfin très…je vais pas y arriver ! Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça ! Dis quelque chose bon sang ! »

« Je t'aime »

« … »

« Hermione ? »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui »

« Moi aussi Sirius, je t'aime ! »

Et Sirius s'avança timidement vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa

Après quelques minutes où ils ne firent que ça, Sirius interrompit le baiser, posa son front sur celui de la préfète et lui demanda

« Tu es vierge n'est-ce pas ? »

A la question elle rougit et hocha de la tête

« Tant mieux ! » Et il la ré embrassa passionnément

OoO

« Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui Dray, c'est Ron qui me l'a conseillé et je suis d'accord avec lui »

Ils trouvèrent un coin tranquille où s'asseoir, personne n'était là, ils étaient tous au chaud à l'intérieur du château

Harry frissonna et Draco le serra contre lui

Le Gryffondor lui sourit et commença « Je t'aime tu le sais ça Draco, hein ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Mais j'ai peur ! »

« Peur de quoi ? Je t'aime, je te l'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ça que j'ai peur »

« Un Gryffondor qui a peur de quelque chose ! C'est pas courant ! »

« Dray… » l'averti Harry

« Oui mon ange ? » le dit Dray lui fit une sourire innocent, ce qui fit fondre le brun

« Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ! Je peux rien te refuser après ! »

Le Serpentard lui fit un sourire et avança sa bouche de l'oreille de son petit ami et y chuchota des mots doux.

« Dracoooo ! Je suis sérieux ! »

« Ok ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je-je j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur »

« hein ?! »

« Oh ne te fous pas de moi tu veux ! Je sais ce qu'on dit de moi que je suis le dieu du sexe de Poudlard blablabla ! Et de toi on dit la même chose : et pour la première fois j'ai peur de pas être à la hauteur ! »

« Moi aussi »

« hein ?! »

« T'as parfaitement entendu ! J'ai peur de faire une gaffe ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Avant je m'en foutais tout ce qui comptait c'était le sexe, mais là c'est pas ce qui compte le plus ! Ce qui compte le plus c'est toi Harry ! »

« T'as pas a avoir peur, je t'aime et je suis sûr que tu seras parfait ! »

« Idem pour moi ! T'as pas à avoir peur rien que t'embrasser me fait monter mes hormones plus haut que…que…ben je vois des étoiles à chaque fois alors je crois qu'une fois que j'aurai couché avec toi ce sera encore mieux….»

Le rouge et or le regarda bouche-bée, Draco n'était pas toujours doué avec les mots mais là il les trouvait tout simplement parfaits !

Il lui fit un sourire coquin « Alors on a aucune inquiétude à avoir » il commença à grimper sur Draco

« N-non ! »

D'un coup Harry sauta du banc, agrippa le bras du vert et argent et lui dit « Et si on allait voir ces étoiles de plus près ? On m'a dit que la constellation d'Orion était magnifique ! »

oOo

Vil ! Un chapitre de fini, un ! J'espère que fanfic.net aura pas merdé et tout rassemblé en bloc ! Qui vivra verra comme on dit !

Le prochain il y aura pit-être un lemon…vous en pensez quoi ?!

J'aime bien celui là…bon je sais je me répète ! Sorry ! Vous l'aimez pas vous ?

Gros ziboux à tous Hedwigelol


	11. Protection et possession

Kikou à tous ! Désolé pour le retard j'étais en période d'examens ! Et je dois vous dire que je suis de bonne humeur : c'est fini ! Bien sur il y a le bac blanc de français après…mais bon n'assombrissons pas cette merveilleuse journée qui s'annonce ! En plus j'ai réussi à avoir la moyenne à l'examen blanc de Français une première pour moi ! Bref comme vous devez le deviner je pette la forme !

**Disclamer **: Avec ce que je fais subir à mes personnages vous pensez vraiment que l'histoire de Harry Potter m'appartient ?! Je ne fais que les emprunter à J.K.Rowling et espère les lui rendre en bonne état…

Vila ! Et bonne lecture ! Les RAR et question à la fin !

o

Chapitre 11 : Protection et possession 

o

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Draco une demi-heure plus tard ayant mis du temps à venir car ils s'étaient rendus compte en chemin que les murs de Poudlard étaient très intéressants vu de près…

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser ne se rendant pas compte qu'ils étaient déjà sur le lit.

Draco déboutonna la chemise de son petit Gryffondor tout en le caressant et en titillant ses tétons. 

Harry, quant à lui, s'intéressait de trèèèès près au cou de Draco, le mordillant, le léchant alternativement faisant pousser des gémissements de plaisir au vert et argent, tout en glissant ses mains sous la chemise de celui-ci. Le prince de Serpentard était sur que le lendemain il serait couvert de marques.

Draco fit glisser lentement la chemise de son petit ami lui arrachant des frissons. Puis il entreprit de lui déboutonner son pantalon tout en lui léchant le nombril, partie qu'il découvrit très sensible en entendant les petits cris de plaisir de son petit ami.

Harry se rendit compte que Draco avait déjà une longueur d'avance sur lui et entreprit d'y remédier en enlevant le reste des vêtements du Serpentard en ayant une attitude féline et séductrice, ce qui fit frissonner le blond.

Et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en boxer, s'embrassant, se titillant…Et le bout de tissus retrouva bien vite les autres, libérant leur intimités déjà bien gonflées.

Personnes à ce moment là n'aurait pu dire qui allait dominer qui, ils s'étaient rarement retrouvé en dessous, mais au fond d'eux ils savaient, ils savaient que Harry avait besoin de se sentir protégé et Draco avait besoin que quelqu'un dépende de lui. Ils avaient eu tout deux une enfance difficile et le résultat était là, bien que Harry soit quelqu'un de brave et ayant constamment besoin de protéger les autres, il n'était au fond de lui qu'un enfant apeuré qui avait dû grandir trop vite. Draco avait besoin de se sentir utile, d'être le dominant, ayant grandit avec ces idées et ayant été constamment été rabaissé par son père. Il fallait qu'il protège et qu'il possède.

Les préliminaires durèrent un bon moment chacun prouvant ses talents à l'autre. Harry était entrain de caresser l'intimité du blond qui s'accrochait désespérément au brun en sentant les mains brûlante de Harry sur lui. Mais Draco ne voulait pas partir sans lui il retourna Harry pour être au-dessus lui, fit un sourire carnassier au brun, lui retira gentiment ses mains avant qu'il ne parte complètement et descendit sous la ceinture de celui ci ponctuant sa lente descente de caresses et de baisers se satisfaisant des gémissements qu'il arrachait du Gryffondor sa propre érection devenant douloureuse après ce que lui avait fait le rouge et or  mais il voulait d'abord satisfaire Harry et ne s'occuper que du plaisir de son petit ami comme celui-ci l'avait fait précédemment.

Arrivé à 'destination' il titilla le gland avec sa langue torturant Harry qui se tortillait, et qui s'était agrippé au drap du lit pour tenter, en vain, de se calmer. Arrêtant le supplice Draco prit le sexe de son petit ami dans sa bouche et fit de long va et vient, puis le lécha. Alternant les deux. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, la langue et les mains de Draco étaient partout et plus aucun son cohérent ne sortait de sa bouche, il gémissait, criait, le prénom de Draco.

Puis quand il sentit que Harry était près à exploser, le blond s'arrêta. Arrachant un gémissement de mécontentement de son petit ami. Revint jusqu'aux lèvres, déjà bien gonflées par les baisers échangés, de son Gryffondor et l'embrassa passionnément y mettant tout son amour puis il commença à le préparer : il entra un doigt en Harry, puis deux, en voyant Harry se contracter à son intrusion et grimacer il comprit que Harry s'était rarement trouvé dans cette position ce qui le réconforta : l'idée que Harry ai eu d'autres amants que lui l'énervait plus que tout et s'avoir qu'il serait peut-être le premier à entrer en lui lui faisait énormément plaisir même si une petite voie dans sa tête lui disait _Et Remus tu crois vraiment qu'il a été en dessous ?!_

Bougeant ses doigts en ciseaux, il attendit qu'il soit près puis il positionna son membre devant l'ouverture étroite du brun et entra doucement, attendant que Harry s'habitue, tout en l'embrassant, le caressant et en lui chuchotant des mots doux : le brun se détendit.

Une fois que le Gryffondor commença à bouger ses hanches, leur arrachant un gémissement à tout deux, il entreprit de faire des mouvements de va et vient donnant des coups sur la prostate du rouge et or. Harry repoussa sa tête en arrière prononçant des mots totalement inintelligible. Draco en profita pour mordiller et sucer le cou du gryffondor le clamant ainsi sien.

La vitesse s'accrue, chacun gémit, poussant des cris de pure extase.

Draco découvrit quelque chose pour son plus grand plaisir : Harry était extrêmement sensible. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avec quelqu'un et en voyant la tête que faisait le rouge et or il comprit que c'était la même chose pour lui ce qui décupla son plaisir. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses coups de reins forçant le brun à s'accrocher désespérément à lui, ce qu'il appréciait par dessus tout, il avait l'impression d'être le monde de Harry, d'être la seule personne qui comptait pour lui.

Finalement n'y pouvant plus, les yeux assombris par le désirs, ils se regardèrent une dernière fois avant de jouir en même temps.

Peu de temps après dans les bras l'un de l'autre si bien que l'on ne pouvait dire quels membres appartenaient à qui, Draco chuchota « Elles étaient magnifiques ces étoiles, et tu avais raison à propos d'Orion cette constellation est magnifique ! »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Draco » murmura Harry, la tête dans le cou du Serpentard, sombrant dans le sommeil.

oo

Le lendemain Draco et Harry entrèrent dans la grande salle l'air plus heureux que jamais.

Draco s'assit à la table des Serpentards, Harry sur ses genoux comme la première fois que les autres les avaient vu ensemble pour montrer à tous que Harry était sien.

o

Flash Back

C'était le lendemain d'Halloween, tout le monde était un peu éméché, fatigué de la soirée qu'ils avaient passés.

Draco, en se dirigeant vers la table des Serpentards avec ses autres amis, avait pris Harry de manière très possessif, un bras autour de la taille du brun, ce qui lui avait fait énormément plaisir même si il s'était senti gêné quand le blond l'avait fait s'asseoir sur ses genoux en jetant un regard noir à Pansy qui avait dégluti.

Le Serpentard était _légèrement_ en froid avec la jeune fille depuis le jour où elle avait tenté de séduire Harry (à sa manière) alors que lui et le rouge et or ne sortaient pas encore ensemble.

Contrairement à Harry, elle avait apprécié leur 'baisé' lors de leur sixième année (merci 'mione !) mais n'avait rien dit, persuader que sa ne ferait pas plaisir à Draco, puisque celui-ci faisait la guerre aux Gryffondors. Bien sur cela ne lui aurait pas plu du tout, mais par pour cette raison... Elle avait donc cru qu'elle pourrait avoir une chance avec le 'survivant' maintenant qu'il était très copain avec son 'drakounichet'.

fin du flash-back (qui à dit « pourri » ?!)

Il caressa tendrement la chair chaude sous le pull de son amant, tout en lui faisant des baisers papillons dans le cou qui possédait déjà un magnifique suçon que personne n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer. Draco avait une écharpe, ce qui ne choquait personne étant donné qu'on était en hiver, pour cacher toutes les marques que son vampire de petit ami lui avait fait durant la nuit…et quel nuit !

« Hum… si on vous dérange dites le ! »

« En effet tu nous déranges Blaise » répliqua le blond

« Eh ! Vous avez qu'à vous trouver une chambre ! Inutile d'être désagréable avec mon petit-ami ! »

« Ron a r-rai-son…non pas ça ! Draco arrêtes t-tu….il faut que je mange ! Et et…toi…aussi  Draaayyyy ! » gémit Harry qui avait du mal à ne pas sauter sur le Serpentard IMMEDIATEMENT et lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Celui ci était foutrement très doué avec ses mains et sa bouche !

« Tu es sur que tu veux que j'arrête ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille ailleurs ? Trouver un endroit plus tranquille ? » suggéra Malefoy junior d'une voix incroyablement sensuelle et rauque.

« Hum…Mais j'ai faim moi.. » tenta t-il d'argumenter

Mais c'était connu les Malefoy obtenait toujours ce qu'ils voulaient et entreprit de le convaincre de la sagesse de sa proposition… à sa manière.

« Ok ! On y va TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Le brun se leva d'un bond et entraîna un Serpentard tout sourire hors de la grande salle.

Plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre la prestation des deux princes en avaient excité plus d'un et rendu vert de jalousie tous les autres….

« Au fait où est Hermione ? »

o

Hermione…eh bien…elle était…occupée…(mais comme je fait une fic exclusivement centré sur Harry et Draco et parfois sur Ron et Blaise je passerai sur les détails…)

o

Après leur petit 'contre temps', Harry ayant vraiment très faim, ils passèrent dans les cuisines.

« Monsieur Potter ! C'est toujours un plaisir pour Dobby de vous revoir monsieur ! Désirez-vous quelque chose ? »

« Oui Dobby pourrais-tu m'apporter un toast s'il te plait ? »

« C'est tout ? » s'étonna Draco « Tu ne manges que ça ?! Je croyais que tu avais très faim ! Le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée ! Tu ne vas manger que ça ?! »

« Tu as l'intention de m'engraisser ? Un toast suffit pour combler ma faim ! Et toi alors, tu manges quoi ? »

« Ma santé importe peu ! Je veux pas que tu tombes malade ! Dobby apporte lui deux toasts, une pomme et un jus d'orange ! »

« Dra… »

« C'est inutile d'insister ! Je veux que tu manges plus ! Un point c'est tout ! Manquerait plus que tu tombes malade ! »

Harry faillit envoyer bouler Draco et sa manie de vouloir tout contrôler mais il se reteint en voyant la lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux bleu-glacier de son petit ami.

« D'accord ! Mais évite de m'engueuler quand tu veux que je fasse quelque chose, je sais que tu as pour habitude d'avoir tout ce que tu veux mais je suis pas un jouet Dray, j'ai le droit d'avoir mon avis perso et d'être en désaccord avec toi ! »

Le blond passa ses bras autour de la taille de son Gryffy préféré et appuya son front contre le sien.

« Je suis désolé, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…s'en vouloir te vexer Harry tu es un peu maigre, tu fais beaucoup de sport et à côté de ça tu manges pratiquement pas…ne t'inquiète pas jamais je ne te forcerai à faire quoi que ce soit, je t'aime trop pour ça… »

Il termina ses dires par un baiser passionné qui aurait pu dégénéré si Dobby n'était pas apparu dans un 'pop' un plateau rempli de nombreux mets délicieux.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux « je vais pas pouvoir manger tout ça… »

« T'inquiètes il y en a pour moi aussi » ria le Serpentard

o

Ce fut avec 10 minutes de retard qu'ils arrivèrent dans leur premier cour de la journée : potions

Heureusement, Severus n'embêtait plus trop les Gryffondors depuis qu'il sortait avec Remus, puisque c'était en parti grâce à eux qu'il était avec celui-ci.

« Monsieur Malefoy et monsieur Potter daignent enfin faire acte de présence dans mon cour, c'est trop aimable à vous » Il parlait tout en fusillant Harry du regard, bon…en fait…il n'embêtait plus trop les Gryffondors, mais faut pas trop lui en demander non plus ! Il s'agit de Harry Potter ! Qu'il persécutait depuis presque 7 ans ! Certaines habitudes ne changent pas !

« J'enlève 10 point à Gryffondor ! Allez vous asseoir ! »

« Mais Harry n'est pas le seul à arriver en retard professeur ! Je l'étais aussi ! »

« Potter étant préfet il… »

« Je suis moi aussi préfet ! Et préfet en chef qui plus est ! Je suis sensé être plus responsable que lui ! Il n'y a aucune raison que vous punissiez Harry et pas moi » s'exclama le vert et argent déterminé à défendre son petit ami.

« Très bien puisque vous insistez, vous et Potter serez en retenu demain soir… à 19h00 pour votre insolence, maintenant pouvons nous commencer notre cour d'aujourd'hui ? »

Harry commença à se diriger à sa place quand la voix en colère de Draco cracha au professeur :

« Et pourquoi Harry aurait une retenue ? Il ne vous a rien dit d'insolent à ce que je sache ! C'est moi qui vous répond pas lui ! »

« MONSIEUR MALEFOY N'ABUSEZ PAS DE MA PATIENCE ! Allez vous asseoir immédiatement !»

Draco allait pour répliquer quand il sentit Harry le tirer jusqu'à leur place.

« Merci mon chéri » lui chuchota le Gryffondor avant de s'asseoir et de ne plus parler pendant toute l'heure.

Tout le monde les regardaient, les yeux exorbités, Lavande et Pavarti se dandinaient sur leurs chaises tenant déjà le prochain scoop sur le couple des Dieux de Poudlard.

Mais les deux jeunes hommes ne s'occupaient pas de toute l'agitation dont ils faisaient preuve, Harry était fier que son petit ami l'ait défendu même si ça n'avait servi à rien, l'intention était bien là. Et Draco était content que Harry n'est pas mal pris le fait qu'il l'ait défendu devant Snape (c'est mieux que Rogue je trouve, en fait je préfère pratiquement tout en anglais mais je suis habituer à lire en français…).

A la sonnerie, le redouté professeur de potion interpella le jeune préfet en chef et demanda à lui parler.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris Draco ? »

« Je n'aime pas la façon dont tu traites mon petit ami ! »

« Tu n'en as jamais fait grand cas, avant, pour les autres… »

« Oui, mais là c'est différent ! J'aime Harry »

« Ah ! »

« Tu ne me crois pas sérieux ? »

« Non »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu es jeune, tu l'oublieras comme tous les autres »

« Non, c'est différent, je l'aime tu comprends ? Je sais que tu le détestes à cause de son père, mais tu es passé outre pour Remus ! Vous êtes mon parrain et une sorte de père de substitution puisqu'on ne peut pas vraiment appeler ce qui m'a engendré de père ! Bon c'est vrai on a eu une liaison : drôle de relation père/fils tu me diras ! J'ai besoin de toi Severus, mais j'aime Harry ! Il faut que tu l'acceptes ! »

« Il peut très bien se servir de toi ! »

« Oh ! Je t'en pris, arrêtes ! Ne te fais pas plus stupide que tu ne l'es ! Harry n'est pas du genre à faire ça ! Même quand je le détestais je le savais ! Nous avons tout les deux pris du Véritamorum que te faut il de plus ? »

« Très bien, mais c'est difficile de changer ses habitudes ! – devant le regard noir que lui lança son neveu, il capitula – trèèès bien je ferai un effort ! »

« Merci – hurla de joie le plus jeune en se jetant au cou de son parrain – je te ravauderai ça ! »

o

En sortant de la salle de classe, le blond se sentit plaqué contre un mur et une bouche le suçoter avidement dans le cou

« J'ai adoré quand tu m'as défendu Dray, j'ai envie de toi tout de suite, te faire monter au septième ciel pour te montrer à qu'elle point je t'en suis reconnaissant » susurra une voix à son oreille

« Harry, on a cour là... »

« Tu crois vraiment que Binns se rendra compte de notre absence ? » le Gryffondor fit glissé 'accidentellement' sa main sur la bosse du pantalon du Serpentard déjà bien gonflée par l'excitation

« Tu as raison il y a une salle de classe désaffectée juste à côt » gémit le vert et argent au bord du supplice les mains et la langue de son petit ami étaient partout…

o

« Vous avez osé louper le cour d'Histoire de la magie ! – hurla Hermione, hystérique – et pourquoi ? Pour des galipettes ! »

« 'mione calme toi – souffla Harry, puis prenant l'air que prenait Hermione quand elle se doutait de quelque chose, il continua d'une voix malicieuse – et où étais-tu ce matin, je ne t'ai pas vu venir prendre ton petit déjeuner ? »

La dite préfète rougit jusqu'aux oreilles

« Mais non, mais je, c'est pas ce que tu crois… »

« Oui ma chère Hermione – susurra Draco – où étais tu passée ? D'habitude tu es en avance pour prendre ton petit déjeuner, pour éviter d'arriver en retard, j'étais surpris de ne pas te voir… »

Ron pouffa « Désolé vieux, mais à mon avis, vu comment toi et Harry était occupé, un troupeau d'éléphant aurait pu passer devant ton nez que tu ne l'aurais même pas vu ! »

« Serais tu entrain de me comparer à un troupeau d'éléphant Ron ? » demanda la jeune fille, ravie de cette échappatoire, mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit sadique des Serpentards :

« Le résulta est le même – intervint Blaise, avant que son petit copain soit haché menu – il n'y avait pas de troupeau d'éléphant tout comme il n'y avait pas de préfète en chef ce matin »

« Je…ça ne vous regarde pas ! » déclara t-elle

« Alors c'est comme ça tu coupes les ponts avec les Indomptables ? »  lança Draco

« Non ! »

« 'mione, écoutes c'est à propos de ce qu'on avait parlé dans le parc hier après-midi ? » intervint Harry, avant que son amie s'énerve.

« Oui »

« Alors tu lui as parlé et ça s'est passé comme tu le désirais ? »

Le visage de la jeune femme se fit rêveur et elle souffla : « oui »

« Oh ! Alors tu sors avec Sirius » s'exclama le blond

« Shuut ! Personne ne doit savoir ! »

« Ok ! » rigolèrent les garçons devant l'air étonné, mi réprobateur, mi-ravi d'Hermione, elle avait eu peur qu'ils le prennent mal…

o

Ils finirent par se séparer, Blaise et Hermione partirent en Arithmancie tandis que Ron, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers la salle de classe de divination, aujourd'hui ils avaient Trelawney, demain se serait Firenze.

En voyant son meilleur ami et son-ex-ennemi-qui-était-maintenant-son-deuxième-meilleur-ami se peloter tout le long Ron se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de prendre Arithmancie finalement…

oOo

Et voilà c'est fini ! Le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !

**Maintenant les RAR :**

**Saaeliel :** merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! Et je suis contente que tu es réussi à garder les pieds sur terre, ça aurait était dommage sinon…Mais ils ont pas fini de les voir les étoiles nos deux héros préférés !…PTDR !

**blurp3 :** oui t'inquiète ! Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir une review et puis c'est pas la taille qui compte c'est ce que tu dis dedans ! Et puis tu sais y en a qui se donne pas la peine d'en mettre alors quand tu en reçois tu atteins le septième ciel ! (il en faut peut pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux…) mdr ! merci pour ta review !

**Shyrinia :** Kikou ma Shyri ! Hum…des fautes ? Ben ta l'habitude ! Je déteste les fautes d'orthographe et a côté de ça j'en fais des tas…plutôt ironique tu me diras !

**myncat :** Oui tout le monde adore ce couple J et puis j'aime bien quand les couples change les Ron/Hermionne sont plutôt classiques même si je les aime bien ! lol !

**white wolf :** tu l'as eu la suite…elle t'a plu ? J'espère ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et je suis contente que mon chapitre précédent t'es plu…

**lo hana ni :** Des problèmes de familles ? Hum au risque de spoiler…oui ! Mais tu verra bien ! lol ! Le couple Herm/Siri est plutôt rare c'est pour ça que je l'ai mi ! J'adore quand quelque chose sort de l'ordinaire ! Mais je crois que celui qui à le plus choquer est le couple Blaise/Ron !

**davidou kawiz :** Partant pour le lemon hein ? Tu es le seul à m'en avoir parl ! Ca fais plaisir de voir que quelqu'un répond aux questions que je pose ! merci à toi ! J'espère que mon lemon ne t'auras pas déçu même si j'ai l'impression de l'avoir rat !

Fin des RAR 

Je me suis rendue compte d'une chose c'est que le chapitre précédent je ne l'avais pas écrit dans mon état normale et je crois que ça se ressent ! Et je voulais m'en excuser…

Et je voulais vous posez une question _(et si vous plait répondez !)_ en quel rating je dois mettre ma fic maintenant que j'ai fais un lemon ?!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus…même si je n'aime pas mon lemon, mais c'est mon tout premier alors soyez indulgent et puis je m'améliorerais sûrement avec le temps… (espérons-le !) enfin bref c'est pas grave !

En tout cas j'aime bien quand Draco est possessif et protecteur je trouve ça Kawai ! Pas vous ?

Bon allez je vous laisse en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre : Match de Quidditch, pari et….disparition ! Je vous laisse mijoter la dessus !

Ziboux à tous Hedwigelol


	12. Match de Quidditch, pari et…disparition

Kikou à tous !

**Attention cette fic passera en R dès mercredi !!!** (enfin si j'y pense !!lol !)

**Disclamer :** Tout à J.K. Rowling rien à moi (franchement si ct à moi vous croyez que l'on verrait si peu Draco ?!)

JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A MA SHYRI ! J'espère que le cadeau que l'on t'a offert t'a plus ! Ziboux à toi !

Je dois dire que j'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews que j'ai reçu au précédant chapitre ! Continuer comme ça ! Je ferait les RAR à la fin !

Bonne lecture !

oOo

**Chapitre 12 : Match de Quidditch, pari et….disparition**

oOo

Neville Londubat avait fait explosé son 100ème chaudrons aujourd'hui !

On a vu Millicent Bulstrode faire des achats à La maison du Corset malgré le fait qu'elle faisait du 75 A (et encore) !

Le professeur de duel a été surpris avec un suçon dans le cou !

Ronald Weasley est arrivé 15 minutes en retard à son cour de divination, plus rouge que ses cheveux. On a appris par la suite qu'il était arrivé la même chose à Blaise Zabini auquel le professeur Vector a retiré 20 points. Notre cher professeur Firenze est devenu lui aussi tout rouge en voyant arrivé le plus jeune Weasley tout essoufflé. Mon humble avis est qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait avant d'arriver en cour… !

Harry et Draco, les anciens cupidons de la haine avaient été surpris dans un placard du second étage par Rusard, qui avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque surtout quand il a appris qu'ils n'avaient écopés que d'une retenu pour ça !

Malefoy junior à frapper un jeune Serpentard de cinquième année car il avait insulté son petit ami !

Le survivant a été surpris la main caressant la jambe de son petit ami d'une manière sensuelle en cour de Métamorphose, divination, duel, DCFM, potions etc. !

Suite à cette démonstration de tendresse on a pu voir la veine de la tempe de Severus Rogue, notre redouté professeur de potion, palpiter, mais la grande surprise du jour est qu'il n'a fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet !

Le couple célèbre favori n'a pas été vu au dîner d'hier soir, je vous laisse cher ami douter de l'activité qui ne pouvait attendre la fin du repas (espérons que cela ne les empêchera pas de jouer aujourd'hui) !

Rumeurs et potins de Poudlard par Lavande Brown et Pavarti Patil 

o

Aujourd'hui est le moment tant attendu par tout le monde : le match opposant le couple favori, les deux princes de leur maison respective, les plus beaux gosses qui n'ont jamais existé, les deux amants en chaleur, les dieux du sexe, les princes du pieu, enfin bref, le match opposant Serpentard et Gryffondor aurait lieu.

oOo

« Harry, mon poussin réveil toi, chéri lève toi tout le monde nous attend… »

« Veux pas m'lever » bougonna le dit Harry, ce qui fit fondre le blond

« D'accord mon ange, j'aurai qu'à dire que Gryffondor déclare forfait ! »

« Quoi ! »

Le Serpentard explosa de rire face à la mine maintenant totalement réveillée de son petit ami

« Harry Potter ne déclare Jamais forfait ! »

« Un Malefoy non plus »

« Hum…si on est tous les deux absents on peut pas vraiment dire qu'il y a forfait… »

« Tu as une idée derrière la tête mon petit lion ? »

« Voui, j'adore quand tu me donnes ces petits surnoms ça m'excite… »

Susurra le brun tout en suçant le lobe du vert et argent et en commençant à descendre plus bas. Draco gémit légèrement

« Haarryyy ! Je veux bien moi, si tu insistes, mais cela voudra dire que j'ai gagné notre pari… »

« Draac…quoi ?! – le Gryffondor repoussa Draco – certainement pas ! »

« Donc pas d'activité extra-Quidditch ce matin »

« Mais heu ! Je veux mon câlin du matin ! Ils peuvent bien attendre les autres ! »

« Tu sais très bien que c'est fortement déconseillé de faire ça avant un match ! D'ailleurs on a un peu poussé le bouchon hier soir ! J'espère que tu pourras t'asseoir correctement sur ton balais… »

« Gniark ! »

oOo

Ce fut à 9h20 (soit 20 minutes de retard…et 50 seconde – merci les pointilleux Serdaigle -) qu'ils arrivèrent à la grande salle

Voyant le regard que tout le monde leur lança, ils se demandèrent où ils allaient bien pouvoir s'asseoir pour être ensemble, sans être tué par l'un ou l'autre des deux 'camps'.

Heureusement se fut Hermione qui leur sauva la mise elle était assise, avec Blaise et Ron, à la table des Poufsouffles seule maison quasi-impartiale : un tiers était au couleurs de Serpentard et les autres aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Certains supportaient Serpentard d'un point de vue purement stratégique : si les serpents gagnaient ils avaient encore une chance de remporter la coupe de Quidditch (mais pour ça il faudrait par la suite vaincre les vert et argent…).

Mais ceux là étaient rare étant donné que peu d'entre eux avaient un esprit de compétition.

(Pour ceux qui n'aurait pas compris, j'avais parlé d'un match opposant Poufsouffle et Gryffondor dans le chapitre 7, les Gryffondors ont gagné bien sur. Et j'ai pas vu l'utilité de mettre cette scène puisque j'avais dans la tête celle qui va suivre…)

La jeune préfète en chef était en grande conversation avec Justin Flinch-Fletchley, sous l'œil _un peu_ jaloux de Sirius Black assit à la table des professeurs, à son plus grand malheur.

Hermione soutenait Harry, alors que Justin soutenait Draco avec qui il avait espéré avoir une liaison.

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place et se fut le silence mais Hermione ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua de parler :

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Harry vole beaucoup mieux que Draco ! Et puis c'est pas parce que Draco à des belles fesses que tu dois forcément le soutenir ! Harry aussi a un joli postérieur ! »

Silence

Hermione devint rouge tomate

Un éclat de rire

Deux éclats de rires

Quatre éclats de rires

Toujours aussi écarlate, elle se tourna vers la table des professeurs pour voir son petit ami-qui-va-pas-le-rester-longtemps-si-il-continu-à-se-foutre-de-sa-gueule, la Némésis de son future potentiel ex-petit ami, le chéri de cette même Némésis et le très grand et respecté (et aussi un peu fou) Albus Dumbledore se tenir les côtes, rire comme des demeurés, en oubliant toute la dignité qu'il pouvait avoir un jour possédé…(bon y a des rimes mais c'est pas fait exprès !)

…

« Hum…'mione, je suis ravi que tu penses que j'ai un ''joli postérieur'' ! »

N'y tenant plus se fut la grande salle entière qui explosa de rire devant une préfète extrêmement gênée.

« Cela prend des proportions extrêmement grotesques ! » répliqua Hermione « comme si tout le monde ignorait que tu avais un joli cul, je n'ai fait que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! Pas plus tard qu'hier Sirius me la dit ! »

Silence

Vengée et donc heureuse Hermione sortit, fière, de la grande salle.

oOo

Les gradins étaient entrain de se remplir

Pendant ce temps là les capitaines soutenaient leurs équipes :

« Pas de rigolade aujourd'hui ! C'est notre avenir que l'on joue aujourd'hui - _°surtout le mien !°_ - par conséquent je veux que vous y mettiez à fond ! Seamus, Dean : pas de mauvaise plaisanterie aujourd'hui, sinon je vous le ferai payer très _cher_ – déglutissements – Ron tu te concentres sur tes buts pas sur le postérieur d'un certain poursuiveur dont je ne dirai pas le nom ! C'est clair ? »

« T'exagères ! Si tu crois que ça va être facile ! T'es pas le seul à avoir un joli postérieur je te signale ! »

Sourires

« Hum…je sais…mais… vigilance constante ! »

o

« PAS DE QUARTIER ! »

« OUI ! »

« Par contre vous me laissez Potter lui et moi avons quelque chose à régler – frissons – mais pour les autres…PAS DE QUARTIER ! »

Draco appelait tout le monde par leur nom de famille, il avait appris que cela donnait plus de poids à ses paroles…

« heu…et Ron ? On pourrait pas le laisser en dehors de ça lui aussi…j'ai pas envie de le retrouver en pièce après le match… » demanda Blaise d'une petite voie, il ne fallait jamais emmerder Draco Malefoy avant un match de Quidditch.

Regards noirs de la mort qui tue

Tout le monde attendait la réponse de leur chef

« Hum…tu le fais pour Harry tu pourrais le faire pour Ron aussi non ? »

Draco soupira « Très bien n'amocher pas trop Weasley… »

« Hum…moi j'aimerai bien me faire Finnigan…on l'épargne lui aussi ? »

« Moi la petite rouquine, elle est mignonne »

« Tu préfères Finnigan toi ? moi j'ai une nette préférence pour Dean, il a de ses lèvres mumm »

« Ca suffit ! Agissez en Serpentard ! C'est tout ce que je vous demande ! »

oOo

« Les différentes équipes entre enfin sur le terrain ! » hurla la voix amplifiée de Hermione Granger dans l'interphone : elle en avait eu plus qu'assez d'être la seule du groupe à ne pas participer, elle avait donc demandé d'être la commentatrice du match et se débrouillait, selon certains, plutôt bien. La jeune fille s'était nettement relâchée depuis l'année dernière au grand plaisir de tous.

« Qui va l'emporter entre nos deux beaux préfets préférés ? Le ténébreux Harry Potter ? –ovations – où le beau blond Draco Malefoy ? – ovations – les avis sont partagés ! Mes oreilles me disent que vous n'avez aucune préférence entre les deux – beaucoup hurlent leur accord, d'autres crient le nom de celui qu'il supporte – en tout cas ce match promet d'être un magnifique spectacle ! Serdaigle étant hors course, depuis son match contre Serpentard, la maison qui gagnera ce match sera celle qui remportera sûrement la coupe de Quidditch – certains Poufsouffle protestent, mais ils ne sont pas assez nombreux – hum…dites moi…notre couple favori va devoir mettre de côté leur…affection, si ils veulent avoir la chance de pouvoir remporter la victoire ! Les bruits circulent que nos deux amoureux auraient fait un pari sur ce match…qu'elle en est l'enjeu ? Je ne peux hélas vous répondre, mais je pense que l'on ne tardera pas à le savoir… »

« Maintenant les présentations : Dans l'équipe de Serpentard : au poste de poursuiveurs : Blaise Zabini !! Charles Prinson, Nicolas Splita, au poste de batteurs : Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe, dans les buts : Ben Bletchley et enfin au poste d'attrapeur le grand, le beau Draco Malefoy !!! Je vous ferais à tous remarquer que l'équipe de Serpentard est composée de garçons uniquement ! Bande de machos ! …

« Miss Granger ! »

« … Pardon professeur McGonagall ! En dernier et non les moindre, la maison la plus courageuse qui puisse exister, la…

« Mademoiselle Granger pourriez vous me faire la plaisir de présenter les Gryffondors avant que je décide d'enlever des points à votre maison pour favoritisme, alors que vous êtes sensée être impartial ? »

« Euh, oui professeur Snape, désolée, je disais donc avant d'être interrompue, que j'allais vous présenter l'équipe de Gryffondor ! Tout d'abord les poursuiveurs, qui sont en majorité des poursuiveuses ! Heu au moins ce ne sont pas des machos ! Oui ? pardon, je continue aux postes d'attrapeures : Ginny Weasley ! Euan Abercrombrie, seul garçon à ce poste ! Et Délina Smis ! En tant que batteurs, nos chers farceurs préférés qui idolâtrent Fred et George Weasley, ayant presque réussis à les égaler, mais l'année n'est pas encore terminée alors courage ! Euh, comment professeur ? Oui je suis d'accord ce n'est pas bien , pas bien du tout…Je vous demande donc de faire une ovation à Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan ! Ne vous arrêtez pas si vite d'applaudir mes amis car au poste de gardien : Ronald Weasley ! Et enfin, et je vous demanderai de faire le plus grand accueil qui soit à…Harry Potter, notre bel attrapeur vedette depuis 7 ans ! Oui vous pouvez applaudir car il le mérite ! »

o

Les deux équipes se faisaient face

Madame Bibine entra sur le terrain, le boîte contenant les différentes balles : « Je me répètes suffisamment je crois : soyez fair-play ! Au moindre écart, l'équipe qui n'aura pas compris ce principe aura droit à un penalty ! C'est clair ? »

Hochement de têtes

« Les capitaines serrez-vous la main »

Harry et Draco s'avancèrent et se tendirent la main, un silence complet emplissait le stade le sourire qu'affichait le jeune Malefoy n'inspirait personne, pas même Harry.

Lorsqu'il eu la main de son petit ami dans la sienne, Draco l'attira à lui et l'embrassa, lui roulant le patin du siècle.

Harry, tout chamboulé, n'arrivait presque plus à tenir sur ses jambes.

Le blond s'approcha dangereusement de son oreille…

_°si il continu comme ça je vais lui faire subir les derniers outrages sur le champ !°_

« Que le meilleur gagne mon poussin, comme tout le monde sait que **je** suis le meilleur…je serai dès ce soir à quoi tu ressembles en indigène africain… »

Cette phrase eut le mérite de ramener le brun à la réalité et, repoussant le vert et argent, il lui dit : « Tu divagues l ! **Je** vais gagner ! Et j'ai hâte de te voir avec seulement un nœud papillons et un string noir en soie ! »

« Si vous pouviez nous faire le plaisir de monter sur vos balais – s'impatienta Madame Bibine – nous pourrions alors commencer le match ! A moins bien sur que vous aillez de meilleurs choses à faire ?! »

Draco eut bien envie de lui dire que bécoter son petit ami était en effet la meilleur chose à faire, mais l'idée de voir Harry habillé seulement d'un pan cachant ses partis génitales le retint…

Ils retournèrent donc sur leur ballet et le match commença.

« Houl ! Ce match est décidément bien trop rapide pour moi ! Blaise qui passe à Prinson, mais un cognard envoyé par Seamus lui fait perdre le souafle ! Ginny le récupère, évite un cognard, oui tu vas marquer ! Vas y Ginny ! Et merde ! Pardon professeur ! Je disais donc que le gardien des vert et argent avait réussi à attraper le souafle et je dois vous dire que je suis perdu … RON ! Ron se place devant le but, son petit ami tente de marquer, enfin je veux dire Zabini tente de marquer ! Mais il le rate ! Bravo Ron t'es le meilleur ! Mais que font nos deux attrapeurs ? Mais oui on dirait qu'ils se tournent autour ! Mesdames et messieurs je crois bien pouvoir affirmer que c'est la première fois que nous voyons une telle chose pendant un match de Quidditch ! Comment ? Gryffondor marque ! C'était un merveilleux but d' Abercrombrie… enfin je crois ! Oh non ! Serpentard vient d'égaliser ! »

Et le match continua ainsi pendant environ 1h30 (1heures 29 minutes et 40 secondes pour être précise !)

« Ce match est grandiose ! Moi même j'ai du mal à suivre ! Nous en sommes maintenant à 150 points pour les Serpentards et 140 pour les Gryffondors ! Courage ! Vous allez y arriver ! Mais que se passe t-il ? Mais oui après 1h30 pile de match d'après l'horloge nos attrapeurs se mettent enfin en mouvement ! Ils plongent ! Seigneur, je vais faire pipi dans ma culotte ! Ils vont entrer en collision avec le sol ! Ou pire se rentrer dedans ! Quelqu'un a t-il prévenu Madame Pomfresh ? Par Merlin les garçons on vous adore alors ne faites pas de bêtises ! STOP ! Ils ne m'écoute pas ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ils ralentissent ! Ouf merci ! Mais que.. ? Oui ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Enfin non le deuxième, le premier c'était quand moi et…avons…enfin bref ! Le grand Harry Potter à attraper le vif d'or ! Gryffondor l'emporte ! Je le savais ! C'était une belle revanche sur l'année dernière où c'était Serpentard qui avait gagné, mais je tiens à dire que Harry avait la tête ailleurs ce jour là…sur un postérieur blond pour être plus précise ! Qu'y a t-il ? Le match est fini ? Oui bon je vous dis à tous au revoir ! Et bravo Gryffondor vous êtes les meill…

La fougueuse préfète en chef n'eut pas le temps de terminer le redouté professeur de potion, furax, venait de lui enlever le sort lui donnant sa voix amplifiée…

oOo

Minuit venu la fête continuait encore dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, où certains membres de l'équipe étaient absents : Dean Thomas, Euan Abercrombrie et Ron Weasley étaient à l'infirmerie. Blaise avait été furieux contre Goyle qui, à la fin du match, avait envoyé un cognard droit sur son petit ami…

Harry aussi n'était pas présent, il était parti une heure auparavant, trouvant la fête beaucoup trop longue à son goût…

oOo

Mme Pomfresh lui avait appliqué une pommade sur le torse, là où il avait reçu le cognard. Blaise le regardait avec des yeux de coquer battu mais le rouquin avait décidé de faire la tête à tous ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin aux Serpentard. C'est qu'il avait mal non d'un chien ! Il avait reçu le cognard en pleine poitrine et avait ensuite faite une chute de 5 mètres heureusement pour lui Mme Pomfresh était une excellente infirmière.

« Ron… »

« Non ! Vous n'êtes que des brutes, vous, les Serpentards ! »

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Ron vit son petit ami se glisser dans son lit, il allait protester quand il sentit les doigts de Blaise caresser sa joue. Il ferma les yeux appréciant le touch c'était la première fois que le vert et argent le touchait de cette manière. Il gémit quand il sentit le souffle du Serpentard sur ces lèvres.

« Je vais te montrer que nous les Serpentards pouvons aussi être tendre » susurra Blaise à son oreille.

Le rouquin gémit « J'ai envie de toi… » 

Il ouvrit les yeux, surprit par ce qu'il venait de dire,_ il lui avait vraiment dit ça ?_ Le Gryffondor regardait partout sauf vers son petit ami, gêné.

Le brun sourit et lui souffla sur le bout du nez : « C'est quand tu veux mon chéri, tes désirs son des ordres »

Le rouquin leva les yeux vers lui et passa ses bras autour du coup du Serpentard

« Maintenant… »

Blaise sourit, sortit du lit et pris son petit ami dans ses bras

« Blaise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« J'ai pas envie que ta première fois soit faite dans une infirmerie avec d'autres élèves qui soient autour et Mme Pomfresh à quelques mètres de nous ! »

« Oh ! »

En effet il avait oublié la présence de Euan et de Dean qui, heureusement pour lui, dormaient.

Ils arrivèrent devant la salle sur demande, Blaise y avait fait apparaître un grand lit à baldaquin aux draps rouge et vert.

Il le posa délicatement sur le lit et l'interrogea du regard

« J'en suis sur Blaise, je veux le faire ! »

Blaise sourit et entreprit de faire passer à son petit ami la nuit la plus inoubliable qui soit !

oOo

Serrant frileusement sa robe contre lui Harry prononça le mot de passe de la chambre du préfet en chef.

Il trouva le blond couché sur son lit habillé d'un nœud papillon autour du cou et d'un string noir en soie…Draco ne leva cependant pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit le brun entrer.

Silencieusement Harry enleva sa robe et monta sur le lit, comme un félin il s'approcha de Draco, pour ensuite être totalement au-dessus de lui et approcha son visage du blond.

« Tu fais la tête ? »

« Que ?! »

« Tu sais que tu es mignon comme ça ? »

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu habillé en indigène ? C'est moi qui est perdu ! »

« Oh ! Tu parles de cette chose ? Et bien, étant donné que j'ai gagné à seulement un millimètre de plus que toi, je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment de vainqueur…mon éclair de feu y était aussi pour beaucoup…alors tu aimes ? »

« … … - Draco le regarda sur toute les coutures _Magnifique_ - tu es splendide »

Harry fit une petite moue : « Hum, vraiment ? Moi j'ai un peu froid là-dedans tu voudrais pas venir me réchauffer ? »

« Avec plaisirs ! Ce string me fait un mal de chien ! Je sais pas comment les filles peuvent porter ça ! »

« Tu n'as qu'à l'enlever, je suis sur que tu seras plus à l'aise sans ! »

« Tu dois avoir raison …»

oOo

Quelques jours passèrent, personne n'avait réussi à savoir qu'elle était l'enjeux du pari et ce que Draco avait du faire…le secret était bien gardé.

Hermione avait décidé que Sirius resterait son petit ami parce qu'après tout, bien que se comportant comme un enfant, elle l'aimait plus que tous.

o

Harry ne se sentait pas bien, cela depuis qu'il avait quitté Draco pour aller à son entraînement de Quidditch, il se disait qu'il était ridicule puisqu'il allait revoir le blond bientôt. C'était la première fois qu'être séparé de quelques heures de son petit ami lui faisait autant mal.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose voir le Serpentard et le serrer contre lui.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Hermione arriva en courant vers lui, les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré.

« Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes ! C'est Draco ! »

Le cœur du jeune homme sombra.

oOo

Voilà c'est fini ! Ne me tuer pas pour cette fin ! Si vous voulez la suite il faut être gentil !

RAR :

**shakinem :** merci pour le conseille ! J'espère que ma fic te plait !

**Minerve :** oui tout a fait d'accord avec toi : trop mimi ! C'est pour ça que c'est mon couple préfér ! lol !

**Shyrinia :** maintenant que tu as vu HP3 tu vas mieux hein ?! lol ! On se verra peut-être sur msn aujourd'hui mais c'est pas sur : normalement j'ai pas le droit d'être sur le pc !!

**blurp3 :** ohoh ! J'en connais une qui doit encore plus me détester maintenant ! Tu saura au prochain chapitre lol ! Pas taper !

**Saael' :** merci beaucoup, les reviews comme les tiennes font toujours énormément plaisir ! snif ! merci à toi ! j'espère que ce chapitre ta plut !

**blaise le poussin masqu :** oui c'est pas grave je vous pardonne ! Mais m'oubliez pas cette fois ! lol ! Vos reviews me font toujours plaisir !

**celine.s :** oui moi aussi je préfère quand c'est sur Harry et Draco ! Même si dans ce chapitre j'ai mis un passage sur Ron et Blaise ! pas tapez ! c'était à la demande d'un de mes reviewers ! lol !Et merci pour m'avoir dit que tu aimais bien ce passage : j'aime bien quand on me dit ce que vous avez aimé ou pas ça m'aide à progresser !

**Lululle :** tu veux la suite ? et bien la voil !! J'espère qu'elle t'aura plut malgré la fin sadique !!

**white wolf :** mici beaucoup à toi !!! Je pense que mon chapitre précédent était votre préféré à tous parce que c'est celui où j'ai reçu le plus de reviews ! Et ça fait plaisir !!!

**davidou kawiz :** merci ! J'ai rajouté exprès un passage sur Ron et Blaise pour toi ! Désolé de ne pas avoir mit de lemon mais normalement j'ai pas le droit d'être sur le pc (d'après mes parents j'y passe trop de temps !). Alors j'espère que ce passage t'aura quand même plus !

**Sweet Drago :** en fait j'avais déjà lu ta fic auparavant et puis je l'aime beaucoup ! A quand la suite ?!! lol ! la mienne te plait ?

**Hannange :** mici beaucoup pour ces quelques petits mots ! je suis touchée, vraiment ! J'espère que la suite te plait !

**lo hana ni :** oui j'ai voulu changer des couples habituelle sauf pour Harry/Draco qui est mon couple préfér !

**priscilla :** merci ! je suis contente qu'elle te plaise !

**Jasnath :** tu sais quoi j'ai lu ta review ce matin et avoir une review pareille au réveille c'est un rayon de soleil pour toute la journée ! merci à toi !!!

J'ai rajoutée exprès un passage sur Ron et Blaise pour davidou kawizmais par manque de temps je n'ai pas fait de lemon ! Désol ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ceux qui veulent exclusivement le couple Draco et Harry la fin était la même de toute manière !! Oui je sais je suis sadique ! Lol allez faite pas la tête !!! Le prochain chapitre est le plus long de tous ! Voil !! Vous tapez pas hein ?!

Ziboux à tous et merci pour vos reviews !

Hedwigelol


	13. Batailles

Kikou à tous ! Vous êtes impatient d'voir la suite ? Et bien la voici !!!!

****

**Disclamer :** tout a JK Rowling et rien à moi

Hum hum hum ai une annonce à faire ! Avant que vous lisiez ce chapitre j'aimerais vous dire que je vous AIMEEUUU !!!!!!!!!

oOo

Chapitre 13 : Batailles 

oOo

Harry hurla : « Je vous déteste ! Vous étiez chargés de le protéger et empêcher que ce genre de chose n'arrive ! »

Trois personnes le retenaient pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur le directeur

« Sirius, Remus, Snape ! Lâchez-moi! Je vais les tuer ! Tous ! »

« Monsieur Potter ! Je pense que c'est exactement ce qu'ils attendent de vous ! Vous allez tomber dans le même piège qu'en 5ème année lorsque vous avez cru que votre parrain avait été enlev ! Résultat : il a passé deux mois dans les ténèbres du voile de la mort ! »

« Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry ! » répliqua Sirius, jetant un regard noir au professeur de potion.

« Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas Black ! »

« Ca n'est pas la même chose que pour Sirius cette fois ci, rugit Harry qui tentait de se soustraire à l'étreinte des trois hommes, Draco a vraiment été enlev ! »

« Lucius Malefoy ne fera rien à son fils, il est son dernier héritier et un moyen de t'attirer à son maître ! »

« Je suis désolé Harry, dit tristement le directeur, Tom Jedusor reçoit certainement la gazette des sorciers et en vous voyant faire la une des journaux il a trouvé un moyen de te faire du mal. Ecoute-moi et calme-toi ! Je pense que Tom va tenter de faire de Draco un mangemort et…

« Draco préférerait mourir plutôt que de devenir un serviteur de Voldemort ! »

« Sauf si son père utilise de bons arguments pour le convaincre ! Voldemort ne cherche qu'une seule chose : te faire du mal, c'est l'amour de ta mère qui t'a sauvé la première fois, en t'enlevant celui que tu aimes et en le forçant à se plier devant lui, Tom sait que tu deviendras vulnérable ! »

« Et quels arguments pourraient bien utiliser Lucius pour le convaincre ? » demanda Harry qui tentait de se calmer.

« Toi Harry, Draco tient à toi plus qu'à sa propre vie et il l'a prouvé ces derniers jours Lucius sait manipuler les gens, en lui faisant croire que le seul moyen pour toi de rester en vie est qu'il se plie devant Voldemort, il arrivera sans aucun mal à forcer Draco à se faire imposer la marque des ténèbres. »

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire ! »

« Harry ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser aller à la colère ! Tu es la seule personne capable de détruire Tom ! Tu dois te ressaisir ! »

« Soit ! Et bien je crois qu'il est temps de faire ce pourquoi je suis n ! »

o

« Allons, allons Draco ! Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le choix ! »

« On a toujours le choix ! » répliqua le plus jeune Malefoy

« Doloris ! »

Draco se plia en deux mais refusa de crier, il ne donnera pas ce plaisir à son père !

Pour réussir à attraper son fils, Lucius Malefoy avait envoyé, par l'intermédiaire d'un hibou, un portoloin trafiqué par magie noire, à peine Draco avait-il tenu le paquet dans ses mains qu'il avait senti une secousse au niveau du nombril et avait atterri dans le manoir Malefoy au pied de son père. Depuis il subissait la folie de celui-ci : Lucius Malefoy aimait torturer et il prenait tout son temps avec son fils, même si il savait qu'il aurait suffit d'une phrase pour que Draco fasse ses quatre volontés comme un parfait toutou. Mais il y a une chose que Lucius Malefoy ne tolérait pas : c'était l'amour, il considérait cela comme une faiblesse. Il avait accepté beaucoup de chose pour son fils, par exemple qu'il ne veuille pas subir la marque des ténèbres tout de suite, il c'était dit que c'était parce que Draco voulait d'abord terminer ses études. Qu'elle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand il avait vu que son fils faisait la une de la gazette du sorcier et ce avec le pire ennemi de son maître…

Finalement décidant que Draco avait suffisamment souffert et ne voulant surtout pas faire attendre son maître, Lucius Malefoy décida d'utiliser l'ultime argument :

« J'ai réussi à t'enlever Draco, et ce au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore, de ses sbires et des protections magiques entourant Poudlard ! Crois tu vraiment qu'il me sera plus difficile d'enlever Potter ? Plie-toi devant le seigneur des ténèbres et nous épargnerons ton _amant _» il avait cracher le dernier mot comme une insulte pire que sang-de-bourbe.

Draco s'effondra, il ne voulait pas que quoi que se soit arrive à Harry. Il était prêt à tout pour le protéger _même devenir un mangemort ? OUI !_

« D'ac…d'accord, chuchota t-il, mais promet moi que rien ne sera fait à Harry »

« Je tiens toujours mes promesses Draco »

 Draco frissonna Lucius malefoy tenir une promesse ? Plutôt demander au Pape de se convertir au bouddhisme ! Ca aurait plus de chance d'arriver ! Mais Draco n'avait pas le choix, alors il se raccrochait à cet unique fil d'espoir.

o

« Harry il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas ! Tu seras entouré de mangemorts ! Combien de temps crois-tu que tu pourras rester en vie ? Laisses les Aurors et l'ordre du Phénix faire ! Snape nous dira où est le mage noir pour chaque cérémonie d'initiation tous les mangemorts sont conviés ! Il nous dira où cela aura lieu et nous sauverons Draco, mais promets moi que tu ne tenteras rien ! »

Harry garda obstinément le silence

« Harry… »

« Très bien ! Je promet que je n'essaierai pas de savoir où est Draco ! »

« Bien ! Vas te reposer, nous te tiendrons au courant quand il y aura du nouveau… »

o

« Harry qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? » le questionnèrent ses amis dès la sortie de celui-ci du bureau du directeur.

« Que lui et les Aurors iront sauver Draco, que je dois rester sagement dans mes quartiers pendant que celui que j'aime se fait forcer à se plier devant Voldemort et je lui ai promis que je n'essaierai pas de retrouver Draco » en disant cela il regarda Hermione avec insistance.

« Mais enfin Harry com.. »

Le regard suppliant que lui jeta son ami finit par la convaincre :

« Très bien ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! »

o

« Comment va Harry, Hermione ? » demanda Sirius Black sans se retourner, se préparant pour le combat.

« Hum, pas très bien comme tu dois t'en douter » susurra la Dite-Hermione

« Qu'est-ce qu…Oh ! »

Sirius était figé, regardant sa petite amie avec des yeux exorbités, le souffle coupé.

La préfète en chef avait lissé ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, encadrant son généreux décolleté. La jeune fille portait un débardeur qui laissait voir son nombril mettant avantageusement sa poitrine en valeur. Une mini jupe, lui arrivant bien en-dessus des genoux. Le tout ponctué par le regard de désir qu'elle lui lançait fini par empêcher toutes pensées cohérentes de faire leur apparition.

« Si', j'ai envie de toi, tout de suite » chuchota t-elle en poussant son professeur de duel sur le lit.

« Hermione ! Je…il faut que j'y aille ! Les Aurors m'attendent ! Severus nous a dit où avait lieu leur réunion »

« Mais si tu reviens pas je veux pouvoir garder un merveilleux souvenir de toi… » dit-elle en lui suçotant son lobe d'oreille « Et puis les autres peuvent bien attendre ! La réunion de mangemorts ne doit pas se dérouler à des lieux d'ici quand même… » elle continuait de parler en lui dégrafant sa chemise et en titillant ses tétons.

« Si tu considères la forêt amazonienne comme étant la porte à côt » Mais avant que son petit ami ne se rende compte de ce qu'il venait de dire elle l'embrassa passionnément.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas la porte à côté…chuchota t-elle en lui léchant son nombril, tu as l'intention de t'y rendre comment ? »

« ?! Pourq…Ah ! Oui ! Hermione ! T'arrêtes pas ! »

Mais elle s'arrêta, et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui redonner un baiser passionn

« Je devrai peut-être m'arrêter, Dumbledore et les autres vont attendre… »

« NON ! Le portoloin de Dumbledore est valable pour toute la journée au-cas où il y aurait des problèmes… T'arrêtes pas s'il te plait »

« Hum… » la préfète en chef sembla hésiter, mais des coups frappés à la porte arrêta ses réflexions :

« Sirius ! Dépêche toi bordel ! Tout le monde est déjà parti au bureau d'Albus ! »

« J'arrive Remus ! » cria t-il puis s'adressant à la jeune fille : « Toi attends-moi ! On a pas fini tous les deux ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de m'en sortir ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » il l'embrassa avant de sortir rejoindre son ami.

Hermione soupira avant de mettre sa tête dans l'oreiller

« S'il vous plait faites que rien ne lui arrive… »

o

5 minutes plus tard, elle entrait dans sa propre chambre où l'attendait ce qui restait des Indomptables

« Alors 'mione ? »

« Il y a un portoloin dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui les emmènera dans la forêt amazonienne, il est valable toute la journée »

« Merci ! » Harry voulu sortir mais Hermione le retint

« Minute papillon ! Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir y aller ! Et puis tu ne peux pas t'y rendre tout de suite ! Il y a sûrement quelqu'un pour empêcher que l'on entre dans le bureau du directeur ! »

« J'ai ma cape d'invisibilit ! Et hors de question que tu y ailles c'est trop dangereux ! »

« Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir la personne que tu aimes là-bas Harry ! Alors arrêtes d'agir en égoïste ! Je veux être auprès de Sirius ! »

Il y eu un profond silence

« C'est d'accord…mais fais attention à toi, si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose je me le pardonnerai pas ! »

« Pareil pour toi ! J'ai pas envi d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience ! »

« Puisque ce problème est réglé, on fait quoi ? demanda Ron, et n'essayez même pas de me convaincre de ne pas venir ! Je sais être têtu quand je le veux ! »

« Bien les Indomptables en route ! » déclara Blaise en souriant

o

Une demie-heure plus tard ils étaient tous devant la gargouille menant au bureau de Dumbledore, sous la cape d'invisibilité.

« On fait comment si il y a quelqu'un dans le bureau ? »

« Blaise on a la cape d'invisibilit ! »

« Non Ron, Blaise a raison, si il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur et qu'il voit la porte s'ouvrir toute seule, il se doutera sans doute de quelque chose ! Dumbledore n'est pas un idiot, il a dû laisser quelqu'un en arrière pour empêcher Harry de tenter quoique se soit ! »

« Ecoutez, grogna Harry, il n'avait pas envie de s'attarder ici alors que chaque secondes qui passaient rapprochait Draco de son initiation, peut importe qui il y a à l'intérieur ! Ce n'est pas en restant ici qu'on aidera Draco et Sirius ainsi que les autres ! On a qu'à ouvrir la porte se dépêcher de prendre le portoloin et agir en conséquence ! »

« Mais… »

« Hermione ! Si tu as un autre plan _tout de suite_ je suis d'accord pour t'écouter sinon on fait comme je l'ai dit ! »

« Non, j'en ai pas d'autre ! »

« Bien ! »

Il s'avancèrent vers la gargouille et Harry chuchota le mot de passe mais rien ne se passa

« Bien sur, déclara Hermione, Dumbledore a du changer le mot de passe ! »

« Merde ! »

« Heu…Chocogrenouille »

« Sorbet citron »

« Ordre du phénix ! lâcha Hermione, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle, ben quoi ? On est en guerre l ! Peut-être que Dumbledore a décidé de ne pas mettre un nom de friandise pour une fois ! Après tout se sont ceux les membres de l'ordre du phénix et les Aurors qui vont utiliser le portoloin qu'il y a dans ce bureau ! Et tout le monde s'attend à ce qu'il mette un nom ridicule comme mot de passe…»

« Bah en tout cas ça na pas march ! » s'exclame le rouquin sous le regard noir de son amie.

« Hum…prophétie ? » suggéra Harry

« Harry Potter ! » cria Blaise

« Quoi ? » demanda le dit Harry en se tournant vers le serpentard, mais un bruit le fit se retourner vers la gargouille : elle était entrain d'ouvrir le passage

« J'y crois pas ! Dumbledore a pris mon nom comme mot de passe ! »

« C'est bien pour ça qu'il l'a pris, rigola le vert et argent, personne ne pourrait se douter un seul instant que c'est ton nom le mot de passe ! »

o

Ils montèrent les escaliers, ou plutôt les escaliers les montèrent devant la porte menant au bureau du directeur.

Il y a eu une minute durant laquelle personne n'osa bouger, finalement Harry avança sa main vers la porte mais Hermione le retint :

« Attend ! c'est peut-être piég ! Ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds. Ben oui quoi ! Il a bien mis un mot de passe impossible à deviner ! Donc il veut que personne ne puisse entrer sauf ceux qui ont le mot de passe et ces personnes ont peut-être un truc sur elles pour pouvoir passer la porte, vous me suivez ? » demanda t-elle, en voyant leur tête elle comprit que non, seul Blaise semblait à peu près comprendre :

« Je connais un sortilège de magie noir qui permettrait d'ouvrir une porte protégée… Mais Dumbledore possède une magie plus puissante que moi ! »

« Je connais moi aussi un sortilège on a qu'à les dire en même temps ça pourrait marcher ! »

« Heu…on ferait pas mieux de vérifier si il y a bien une protection sur cette porte d'abord ? »

« Je crois que Harry a raison, renchérit Ron, on ferait mieux de vérifier d'abord ! »

« Très bien, Harry concentre toi sur ta magie et regardes si cette porte est protégée ! »

« Mais comment… » commença Blaise, qui se demandait bien de quelle façon son ami pourrait faire une chose pareille.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase une lumière verte émeraude, de la même couleur que ses yeux, enveloppait Harry, le Gryffondor alla ensuite vers la porte y posa sa main et la retira tout de suite après. Et la lumière verte disparut.

« Tu avais raison 'mione il y a bien de la magie sur cette porte une ancienne et une récente, elle vient de Dumbledore »

« Comment tu fais pour savoir ça ?! » s'étonna le vert et argent

« Je me suis entraîné pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort depuis ma sixième année, j'arrive à ressentir les poussées magiques, leurs anciennetés et parfois leurs provenances, si je connais la personne à qui elle appartient… »

« Oh ! »

« Bon ne perdons pas de temps en bavardage inutile, déclara la préfète en chef, Blaise tu es près ? »

« Oui »

« Bien à trois on y va, un, deux, trois, Potea leva protectioniste alohomora ! »

« Brisa protectiniste ! »

Ils attendirent mais rien ne se passa

Harry s'avança « Je vais essayer »

« Mais tu ne connais pas la formule ! » s'étonna Hermione

« Maintenant si ! » Il leva sa baguette, fut entouré de la même lumière qu'il y a quelques minutes et prononça : « Potea leva protectioniste alohomora ! Brisa protectioniste ! »

Il avait prononcer les deux formules à la suite espérant que cela permettrait de marcher. Les autres purent sentir une poussée puissante de magie provenant de leur ami avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir…

o

« Qu'est-ce que…qui est l ? » demanda Minerva Mcgonagall

Le quatuor sous la cape regardèrent la pièce : le portoloin était à l'opposé de la porte et il y avait quatre personnes les empêchant de l'atteindre.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança vers eux.

Harry se dit qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas de chance : Mcgonagall étant une animagus chat, elle avait comme eux la capacité de sentir les personnes sous leur cape d'invisibilité.

Il entendit à peine Blaise leur dire de bouger, avant que celui-ci et Ron sortent de sous la cape d'invisibilité. Avant que le professeur de métamorphose n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit elle fut stupéfiée par le serpentard. Les autres personnes que les jeunes gens ne connaissaient pas étaient totalement stupéfaits, et avant qu'ils ne reprennent entièrement leur esprit Ron lançait déjà un 'petrificus totalus' sur l'un et Blaise un 'stupefix' sur un autre qui l'évita, le dernier arriva cependant à pétrifier Ron.

Harry et Hermione prenait le portoloin pendant que celui qui avait réussi à éviter le sort maîtrisait le serpentard.

Ils eurent juste le temps d'entendre Blaise crier : « Bonne chance » avant d'atterrir dans une immense forêt.

o

Ils entendaient des sorts hurler et de nombreux crient de souffrance, Harry et Hermione prièrent silencieusement que cela ne venaient pas du bon camps pendant qu'ils se rendaient vers le lieu du combat.

Arrivé là-bas, ils virent que les mangemorts encerclaient les Aurors, quelques corps étaient étendus par terre mais ils ne reconnurent aucun de leur visage.

Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les mangemorts qui commençaient déjà à savourer leur triomphe.

« Prête Hermione ? »

« Toujours »

« Expéliarmus ! »

« Stupéfix ! »

« Impedimentia ! »

« Pétrificus totalus ! »

Ils hurlèrent les sorts et bientôt les mangemorts se retrouvèrent en sous nombre ils ne voyaient pas d'où venaient les sorts puisque Hermione et Harry étaient encore sous la cape d'invisibilité et se déplaçaient sans arrêt pour éviter qu'on les localise.

Les Aurors et les membres de l'ordre du Phénix reprirent vite le dessus et maîtrisèrent tous les mangemorts restants.

o

« Où est Draco ? » demanda Harry à un mangemort qui était à terre sa baguette cassée à côté de lui et sa jambe en sang

« Et Sirius » demanda à son tour Hermione

En effet dans tous ceux qu'ils venaient de sauver, à part Nymphadora Tonks, ils n'en connaissaient aucun.

Le mangemort gémit mais refusa de répondre

« Où est-il ? » rugit Harry, il appuya consciemment sur la jambe de l'homme pour le forcer à lui dire la vérité, Hermione ne lui dit rien, sans doute était elle d'accord qu'un peu de brutalité forcerait ce crétin à répondre à leurs questions.

« Ah ! Arrêtez j'ai mal ! »

« On s'en fiche ! hurla Hermione, où sont les autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! »

« Doloris ! »

« Harry non ! »

« Tu veux retrouver Sirius 'mione ? »

Elle resta silencieuse

« Je...je vais tout vous dire…mais arrêtez ! »

« J'attends…où sont-ils ? »

« C'était un piège, souffla t-il son visage crispé par l'effort qu'il faisait pour parler, nous savions que Snape était un traître le maître a fait boire du veritesarum au fils Malefoy » il eu un sourire : « mon maître est quelqu'un d'intelligent ! »

Et il ria, ce que Hermione ne supporta pas, elle était sur les nerfs depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et n'avaient vu son petit ami nul part…

« Doloris ! Maintenant, dis-moi où sont les autres ! »

« Salle sang-de-boubre ! » cracha t-il, voyant Harry approcher son pied dangereusement de sa jambe blessée il continua : « Il y a un portoloin pas très loin, c'est par là que nous sommes arrivés, une partie d'entre eux l'ont pris s'en doute pour aller sauver votre petit ami, ricana t-il, à mon avis ils sont déjà tous morts, même votre crétin de directeur une petite surprise les attendait de l'autre côt ! »

« Oh Merlin ! »

Les trois personnes se retournèrent vers Tonks , surpris de la voir ils croyaient qu'elle était avec les autres entrain de soigner les blessés.

Elle regardait le mangemort horrifiée et cria à ses collègues : « Vite ! Prenez le portoloin ! Dumbledore et les autres sont en danger ! »

Les Aurors obéirent et coururent vers un endroit de la forêt où il y avait une statue d'environ un mètre représentant la marque des ténèbres.

O

« Ce n'est pas un portoloin ordinaire ! Celui-ci doit être connecté à un autre, comme celui qu'il y a dans le bureau de Dumbledore, comme ça on peut le prendre tout le temps, et le portoloin ne disparaît pas avec nous ! »

Harry sourit malgré lui, même dans une situation critique, Hermione restera toujours la même.

C'était bon de savoir que des choses ne changeraient pas malgré les morts et la guerre.

o

Ils arrivèrent dans une sombre clairière, un profond silence les accueilli au lieu des bruits habituels de combats auquel ils s'attendaient.

Harry regarda la scène qui s'offrait à lui : autour de lui se dressait l'armée de Dumbledore, en face celle de Voldemort : il frissonna en voyant que les détraqueurs en faisaient partis, mais c'était pas tout il y avait d'autres créatures telle que des vampires et des géants, cependant il remarqua que quelques géants étaient aussi dans leur camps, entourant Hagrid et Graup, visiblement il y avait eu une rébellion parmi eux.

Au-delà de l'armée du seigneur des ténèbres surplombant la pleine, il y avait une immense statue, la même que celle dans la chambre des secrets et au pied de celle ci, le bras sur une ce qui semblait être l'autel il y avait Draco avec en face de lui Voldemort la baguette pointé sur son bras, prêt à faire du jeune Malefoy un des siens.

Harry hurla.

o

Tous le monde se tourna vers lui, surprit. Dumbledor avait l'air furieux et triste. Voldemort, lui, abhorrait un air triomphant

« Je savais bien que le jeune Potter finirait par faire son apparition, ricana t-il, je vois que vous avez amené votre amie sang-de-bourbe avec vous ! »

Hermione chercha Sirius du regard, elle finit par le trouver et failli éclater en sanglot quand elle vit le regard d'un homme trompé qu'il lui lançait : elle avait trahi sa confiance…

Harry ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, il avança parmi les Aurors, traversant l'armée de Dumbledore tout en parlant sur un ton calme et désinvolte : « Lâchez Draco, c'est entre vous et moi, cela en à toujours été ainsi, vos mangemorts ne peuvent rien me faire »

« Tu es bien prétentieux ! » susurra Voldemort d'une voix dangereuse, tout le monde frissonna, tout le monde sauf Harry.

« Le seul qui puisse me vaincre est vous Tom Jedusor, tout comme je suis le seul à pouvoir vous vaincre ! »

« Vraiment ?! Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?! »

« _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le seigneurs des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…_Vous ne connaissiez pas la fin de la prophétie n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, s'arrêtant devant l'armée de Voldemort et ne se rendant pas compte que jusque là Hermione l'avait calmement suivi, aucun de vos mangemorts ne peut me toucher, acceptez l'ultime duel Jedusor à moins que vous ayez _peur_ de mourir ?! »

Voldemort siffla en fourchelang « Es-tu sur de tes chances de me vaincre ?! »

« Rien n'est jamais sur, répondit de la même manière Harry, et vous ? »

Mais Voldemort ne répondit pas, il se tourna vers ses mangemorts et leur ordonna de s'écarter, de son côté Harry fit de même.

« Harry soit prudent » lui chuchota Hermione avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de se diriger vers Dumbledore et Sirius, elle n'osa pas regarder son petit ami en face, ne supportant pas le regard de confiance brisé qu'il lui lançait.

Bientôt la plaine fut dégagée : les Aurors et les mangemorts étaient positionnés en cercle, chacun d'un côté.

Voldemort descendit de l'autel tenant Draco par le bras, celui-ci grimaçait le contact du descendant de Serpentard sur sa peau le brûlait, sans doute à cause du lien qui l'unissait désormais à Harry.

Arrivé devant sa Némésis il repoussa violemment le blond dans les bras du Gryffondor tout en sortant sa baguette et en jetant un sort.

Harry l'évita de justesse.

Il lança un sort qui envoya voltiger Voldemort quelques mètres plus loin.

« Draco va rejoindre Dumbledore » ordonna le brun

« Non ! Je refuse de te laisser ! »

« Draco ! »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de continuer un autre sort le toucha en pleine poitrine

Se redressant, il se concentra sur sa magie et une lumière verte émeraude l'enveloppa. De sa baguette sortait des étincelles rouge et or prouvant à tous qu'il était le descendant direct de Grodric Gryffondor comme il l'avait appris en sixième année. L'effet inverse se produisit sur Voldemort une couleur rouge, de la même couleur que ses yeux, l'enveloppait et des étincelles vertes et argents sortaient de sa baguette.

Chacun se toisa, oubliant tout ce qui les entourait.

Harry évita le sort que lui jeta son ennemi tout en incantant un sort puissant de magie ancienne dans une langue oubliée.

Ayant finit l'incantation, il ne vit pas l'Avada Kedavra se diriger droit sur lui mais entendit Draco hurler.

oOo

Fin du chapitre 13 !!

Qu'est-ce tt c regards meurtriers dirigé contre moi ? Reposé vos fusils IMMEDIATEMENT ! NON veux pas mourir ! se met à genoux PITIE !!!

**blaise le poussin masqu :** je sen ke vs détestez encor plus mtn !! lol ! fo pa s'inkiété je sui pa siii vilaline ke sa !! commen sa si ?! lol ! ptdr !

**Senko Yurima **: heu range ton katana ! non ! je ve pa mourir ! je sui tro jeune !!!!!! par en courant

**Lululle :** non il va pa mourir ! stp parle moi ! pleeasse j'aime pas le silence ! (mais me cri pas dessus non plus hein ?!) lol !

**Jasnath :** oui je me suis découverte une âme sadique ! et heu sucidaire aussi regarde dirigé vers Senko avec suspicion

**Aurelia :** dsl de ne rien avoir mi ! too bad (Shyri ne rigole pas j'arrive pas a m'enlevé se truc de la tête !!!) je crois que mnt il est clair qu'ils l'ont fait ! tu m'en veux pas de ne pas l'avoir mi hein ?

**davidou kawiz :** et une fin comme celle là te donne envie de lire la suite ?! lol ! faut pas s'inquiété je les ai pas trooop martyris ! Pour la scène Ron/Blaise : j'adore faire plaisir aux autres alors si elle ta plut je suis contente !

**celine.s :** oui je peux pas le mettre dans cette fic mais peut-être dans une autre ! merci pour l'idée ! T'inquiète prochain chapitre j'arrête de les martyriser (enfin pas trop…)

**yami aku :** moi aussi j'aime bien quand Hermione se dévergonde ! c plus amusant à écrire ! et là elle ta plut notre 'mionne ? Je lui est donné plus d'importance ds ce chapitre il faut bien que je mette aussi en avant son couple avec notre piti Syri !

**Shyrinia :** kikou ! oui g révisé et sa a servi à rien ! enfin tu le sais toi oci ! mtn faut que je révise l'oral (ayayayeuhh) !!!!

**Minerve :** je suis ravi que sa te plaise ! heu qu'est ce truc sous ma gorge ?! Non crie pas ! Non me tue pas !!! please ! tu pourra pas avoir la suite si tu m'assassine sourire angélique tu pourra pas savoir ce qui est arriv ! lol ! ptdr !

**Kaorulabelle :** hum hum hum je dois avoir une âme de sadique moi pour finir mes chapitres de cette manière quand on sait que les revieweurs et ben y s'aimes pas… !

**céline402 :** oulala ! une pichenette ?! je sens que mtn c plus qu'une pichenette que tu veux me donner !! mais si tu tape je tombe malade si je tombe malade je vais voir le médecins et si je vais voir le médecin je pourrai pas écrire la suite grand sourire : donc pas taper !

**Saael' :** non ! pleure pas ! tu veux un mouchoir ? non ?! ah tu préférerais avoir la suite plutôt qu'un bout de papier signé clinex ? ah oui je comprend ! vais me dépêcher de faire la suite alors !! Et pis ta raison les strings c pas gênant mais pour un garçon sa doit leur faire mal aux… lol !

**Sweet Drago :** de rien ! hum je préfères les chats aux chiens ! mais c vrai qu'il m'arrive d'être chienne !!! lol ! mdr !

**Lily :** c pas grave si c court ! c l'intention qui compte !!! merci pour ta review !

**Pioupiou :** oaho ! copine ! on est dans le même bateau ! c qd ton oral ? te décourage pas ! et je suis contente que ma fic t'es détendu ! sa fais troop plaisir ! merci pour ta review !


	14. Epilogue

Kikou à tous !!!

Désolé pour le retard, j'avais mon Oral !!! Je voulais vous passer le chapitre Samedi mais mon pc n'a pas arrêté de bugger ! Soit il voulait plus démarrer soit quand on réussissait enfin il se connectait plus !! Bref je profite d'un grand moment de bonté de la part de mon pc pour vous le passer !!

Voil ! Bonne lecture !!

oOo

**Chapitre 14 : Prologue** (je me suis pas trop emmerder pour le trouver, hein ?! lol !)

oOo

Il avait mal, partout, pourtant cette douleur lui était familière… Il lui semblait que chaque partie de son corps souffrait, même certaines parties dont il n'eut pas supposer l'existence… Il chercha dans sa mémoire à quel moment de sa vie il aurait pu ressentir une tel douleur…cela lui conféra un mal de crâne plus puissant encore, mais il continua quand même à chercher dans ses souvenirs…

Les cris

Il se rappelait des cris

Puis une lumière

Verte

« Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié…ayez piti »

Un rire suraiguë, un hurlement…

Puis le souvenir fut remplacé par un autre, plus ressent, plus douloureux…

«…spelectamos isitaarat ili monustaron ! » (1)

« Harry ! »

La personne aimée qui court vers soi

Une lumière verte, familière…

« Non !! Draco !!! »

Harry se réveilla en hurlant, en appelant son amant, mais ce ne fut pas lui qui lui répondit :

« Harry ! Harry ! Calme toi ! »

« Professeur Dumbledore ! Où est Draco ? »

Le visage du directeur se fit triste, jamais Harry ne l'avait vu si vieux, si fatigué.

« Professeur ? Est-ce qu'il… »

« Non ! Draco est ici, dans le lit à côté de toi, il est encore en vie mais… »

Dumbledore n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : Harry avait déjà sauté du lit et était au côté du blond.

Draco était dans un sale état : son visage était tellement pâle qu'il en était presque transparent, ses yeux étaient entourés de bleu (2). Il dormait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé professeur ? Je me souviens seulement de Draco essayant de se mettre devant moi pour me sauver du sort de Voldemort et de moi essayant de l'empêcher de faire ça… »

« C'est compliqué Harry…tu sais que c'est l'amour de ta mère qui ta sauvé la première fois que Voldemort a tenté de te tuer ? »

Harry hocha de la tête « Oui mais ma mère est morte, Draco ne l'ai pas » Tout en parlant il caressait les cheveux du blond.

« Non en effet. Laisse moi t'expliquer, tu me poseras tes questions après… »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, restant silencieux. Il alla chercher deux chaises pour être plus à l'aise. Il posa la sienne près de Draco et prit la main de celui- ci dans la sienne. Puis il se tourna vers le directeur prêt à écouter.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous en place et qu'il eut tout l'attention du jeune homme Dumbledore commença : « Tu as lancé un sort puissant Harry et Voldemort n'a pas pu l'éviter et cela l'a affaiblie…pendant ce temps Draco s'était mis en travers de toi pour se sacrifier et te sauver, comme ta mère l'avait fait auparavant…seulement tu as voulu l'en empêcher… »

Harry se souvint avoir prit Draco par les épaules et avoir voulu le faire pivoter derrière lui pendant que lui se serait pris le sort dans le dos…(3) Mais Draco avait voulu l'en empêcher…

« …et se faisant vous vous êtes tous les deux prit le sort de Voldemort. Si vous êtes encore en vie toi et Draco c'est parce que vous vous êtes protéger mutuellement en voulant se sacrifier pour l'autre…Ton amour pour Draco l'a sauvé Harry, et son amour pour toi t'a sauvé. Suite à cela vous avez été tous les deux plongés dans le coma. Il s'est produit exactement la même chose qu'il y a 17 ans Harry, le sort s'est retourné contre lui mais décuplait par deux, voir même trois et cette fois ci il en est mort, le sort que tu lui avait envoyé auparavant l'ayant considérablement affaiblie… »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est dans cet état alors ? Et pourquoi moi ne le suis-je pas ? Et pourquoi cela aurait été décuplé par trois ? Par deux je comprends, mais par trois…»

« Toutes tes questions ont la même réponse : l'amour de ta mère. Il est encore en toi, puisqu'en restant chaque été avec les Dursley cette protection perdurait, voilà pourquoi tu es en meilleur forme que lui : tu as bénéficié de deux protections et Voldemort se les ai vu retourné contre lui… »

Il y eu un énorme silence

« Alors mon amour seul n'a pas suffit » dit Harry, un sanglot dans la voix, continuant de caresser la joue de l'endormi.

« Ne dis pas de sottises ! Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Et ce n'est pas en t'apitoyant sur ton sort que tu vas l'aider ! Attendons madame Pomfrey pour avoir le verdic. Prends donc une chocogrenouille pendant ce temps l tes admirateurs t'en ont envoyé des tas… »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Harry continuait de veiller sur son ange et Dumbledore mangeait les friandises destinées au Gryffondor.

« Professeur ? Puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Tu viens de le faire, mais je te permet d'en poser une deuxième ! »

« Vous m'en voulez ? Je veux dire pour vous avoir désobéi ? »

Le directeur le regarda, surpris. Et puis il sourit, sourire que le jeune homme lui rendit :

« Je t'en ai voulu sur le moment, mais le monde est sauvé, Voldemort tué et par dessus tout tu es en vie »

Harry était surpris, il pensait que seul l'avenir du monde comptait pour le vieil homme.

« Je t'ai déjà dit lors de ta 5ème année que la raison pour laquelle je ne t'avais pas dit la vérité c'était à cause de mes sentiments. Je te considère comme mon petit fils et bien que en tant que directeur je n'ai pas le droit de faire de favoritisme je n'ai jamais pu m'en empêcher avec toi. C'est la raison pour laquelle je refusais que tu ailles au combat, bien que je sache parfaitement que l'heure était venue : je ne voulais pas que tu meurs. Ne pense pas que je pensais que tu n'avais aucune chance de vaincre Tom : je savais parfaitement que tu étais à la hauteur de la tache que l'on t'avait donné. Mais les gens sont ainsi fait : ils font parler leur cœur plutôt que leur raison et peut-être est-ce ceci qui t'a permis de vaincre. Si je ne t'avais pas interdis de venir Tonks et les aurors l'accompagnant seraient mort à l'heure qu'il est et d'autres choses encore plus terrible auraient pu se produire…»

Harry avait désormais les larmes aux yeux.

« Vous me considérez comme votre petit fils ? »

« Oui »

« Et vous en avez des vrais petits enfants ? »

« Non »

« Je n'ai jamais…professeur lorsque l'école sera terminé pourrais-je vous appeler grand-père ? » (4)

Harry avait posé cette question avec une toute petite voix, n'espérant pas vraiment une réponse affirmative. Il n'avait jamais eu de vrai famille personne à appeler 'papa' ou 'maman'. Sirius le traitait comme son fils, Remus comme son neveu, Moly comme sa mère, mais il ne les appelait jamais 'papa' 'maman' ou 'oncle'. Il avait toujours voulu une famille où il pourrait donner ce genre d'appellation aux personnes l'entourant, maintenant que la guerre était terminée il voulait avoir quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher…

Albus le regardait avec un large sourire, lui non plus n'avait plus de famille, juste son frère. Ses parents étaient mort depuis longtemps. Grindelwald avait tué la femme qu'il aimait. Depuis il ne s'était jamais remarié et n'avait jamais songé à fonder une famille.

« Ce sera avec plaisir Harry, tu peux même commencer dès maintenant ! »

Les yeux du jeune homme pétillèrent : « Merci…grand-père » Il prononça les mots ça lui faisait bizarre mais c'était pas désagréable !

Ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien en attendant l'infirmière qui était entrain de s'occuper des autres patients. Par mesure de sécurité tous les blessés de la guerre avaient été envoyé à Poudard : en effet les journalistes arrivaient trop facilement à s'infiltrer dans l'hôpital des sorciers et les malades avaient besoin de tranquillité.

oOo

Hermione arriva à la bibliothèque les yeux rouge se dirigeant vers Ron et Blaise.

« 'mionne, s'exclama Ron, Sirius ne veut toujours pas te parler ? »

« N-non ! » la jeune femme s'assit lourdement et éclata en sanglot en mettant sa tête dans ses bras.

Blaise soupira, les Gryffondors pouvaient vraiment être obtus quand ils s'y mettaient ! Il se leva, embrassa son rouquin, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

« I-il va o ? » demanda la préfète en chef

« Je sais pas mais je crois avoir ma petite idée ! Viens on va faire un tour ça te fera du bien de prendre l'air ! »

o

« Bonjour professeur Lupin, pourriez-vous me dire où est le professeur Black ? »

« Ah ! Bonjour Blaise ! Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais ! Justement je voulais vous voir, toi et les autres, le professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé un message pour nous dire que Harry était réveillé. On pourra allé le voir en fin d'après-midi. Ah ! Et Sirius est dans la pièce à côté entrain de se faire engueuler par mon chéri ! »

Blaise approuva, Sirius avait besoin qu'on lui remonte les bretelles mais vu le caractère de Snape, surtout quand celui-ci était en présence de Black, il ne valait mieux pas les laisser seuls dans une pièce rien que tous les deux trop longtemps ! Il se dirigea donc vers la porte que lui avait montrer Remus, dès qu'il l'ouvrit le sort de silencio qui y avait été apposé s'enleva et il pu entendre les hurlements des deux professeurs :

« Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi ! »

« Tu agis comme un imbécile ! »

« Et depuis quand monsieur Severus a décidé de jouer les cupidons ?! »

« Depuis que le crétinisme Blackénien m'a permis d'être avec la personne que j'aime ! »

« Oh ! Tu fais dans l'eau de rose maintenant ?! Attention sortez vos mouchoirs Snape devient pathétiquement romantique ! »

« Heu…excusez moi ? » lança courageusement Blaise mais si il n'était pas aller à Gryffondor s'était bien pour une raison, se fut donc avec une toute petite voix qu'il prononça cette phrase. Se morigénant intérieurement, il pensa à son Gryffondor et à sa meilleur amie en larme à l'heure qu'il est, il prit son courage à deux mains et se donna un bon coup de pied au derrière et hurla : « VOUS ALLEZ VOUS LA FERMER OUI !!!! »

Cela eut le bon dos d'arrêter momentanément la dispute mais aussi de recevoir deux regards noirs. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il se souvint que les deux personnes sur qui il venait d'hurler n'étaient pas seulement ses professeurs, dont l'un était réputé pour faire peur à tout le monde, mais aussi deux très puissants sorciers qui n'avaient rien à envier aux aurors… il déglutit.

« Pouvez-vous répétez monsieur Zabini ?! » lâcha dangereusement le professeur des potions.

« Heu…je…et bien… » c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que son courage, aussi petit soit-il, s'était fait la malle !

Heureusement se fut Remus qui lui sauva la mise : « Le jeune Zabini voudrait parler avec Sirius »

Voulait-il vraiment l'aider ou récupérer son serpentard ? Toujours est-il qu'il attrapa son petit ami par le bras, pour l'emmener, Blaise ne voulait pas savoir où, et que le professeur de potion n'y émit aucune protestation.

Le plus jeune alla fermer la porte, relança un sort de silencio et se tourna vers le professeur de duel. Tout son courage était revenu en même temps que le départ de son très estimé directeur de maison.

« Vous êtes un idiot ! »

« Quand bien même sommes-nous amis je ne te permet pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Je suis encore ton professeur ! » s'indigna Sirius

« N'empêche : vous êtes un idiot ! » et alors que Sirius allait protester il continua « Hermione se meurt à petit feu, elle pleure tout le temps, ne dort plus et toi aussi si j'en vois tes yeux rouge. Ce qu'elle a fait était très courageux et non pas stupide ! Elle a voulu te venir en aide parce qu'elle t'aime ! C'est une Gryffondor bordel ! C'est pas son genre de rester en arrière !! Je me serais plutôt inquiétez, moi, si elle n'avait rien voulu faire pour t'aider ! »

« Ron est bien resté en arrière lui ! »

« Ron n'avait pas son petit ami sur le terrain ! Et puis il a voulu accompagner Harry mais il a été pétrifi ! Tu en veux à Harry pour avoir voulu sauver Draco ? Non ! Tu as agi de la même manière au ministère durant notre cinquième année et Harry ne t'en as pas voulu ! Si tu aimes Hermione vas la retrouver tout de suite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

oOo

« Madame Pomfrey ! »

« Ah Harry ! Que fais-tu débout ?! Tu devrais être couch ! Professeur Dumbledore comment avez-vous permis que ce petit se lève ?! »

Le vieil homme lui fit un large sourire innocent et Harry ignora les questions de l'infirmière et lui demanda : « Comment va Draco ? »

Soupirant Pompom abdiqua : « Il devrait se réveiller d'ici un ou deux jours, normalement il n'aurait pas du être aussi malade mais les doloris que son père lui a lancé l'a considérablement affaibli…»

Harry resserra sa poigne sur la main de son petit ami, contenant difficilement sa rage.

oOo

Les deux préfets de Gryffondors étaient assis sur un banc. La jeune fille avait mis sa tête sur les genoux de son ami et tentait d'arrêter ses larmes mais n'y parvenait que difficilement. Pomfrey lui avait dit que c'était normal, qu'à ce stade là les hormones étaient en ébullition.

« Chut ! Hermione, chut, calme toi » cela faisait bien une heure que Ron tentait de consoler la préfète en chef, mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir réussi elle repartait de plus belle.

« Il me déteste ! »

« Non je ne te déteste pas » dit une voix.

Hermione se redressa, reconnaissant la voix de son petit ami, non ex-petit-ami se morigéna t-elle.

« Bon moi je vous laisse » lâcha le rouquin, partant presque en courant rejoindre son Serpentard qui méritait une récompense pour avoir réussi à raisonner Black…

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls Sirius s'assit sur le banc à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Le plus vieux réfléchit à la manière de dire ce qu'il voulait dire et commença : « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le droit de m'énerver comme ça, si j'avais été dans ton cas j'aurais sans doute agi de la même manière…»

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée je me suis servie de toi, si tu savais comme je m'en veux… » sanglota Hermione, regardant ses mains d'un air misérable.

Il resserra son étreinte, un peu surprit il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione était une fille à se laisser aller comme ça et il s'en voulu d'en être la cause : « On oublie tout, ok ? »

« D'accord » elle sourit enfouissant sa tête dans le coup de Sirius.

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir le lui dire, il faudrait bien qu'elle le fasse un jour ou l'autre et il valait mieux que se soit maintenant : « Siri, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire… » Elle se redressa, et le regarda avec un petit sourire timide, se demandant quelle serait la réaction de son petit ami. Elle lui prit la main et la lui posa sur son ventre et prit une grande inspiration : « Voilà, quand on est revenu j'ai été malade, on a cru tout d'abord que c'était à cause de la guerre, de tous ces morts que j'avais vu mais…après des analyses Madame Pomfrey a déduit que dans mon ventre un petit être est entrain de grandir…Sirius je suis enceinte »

Le-dit Sirius la regarda, les yeux ronds et pris quelques secondes avant de revenir sur terre :

« Un petit patmol ? »

« Oui, répondit-elle les larmes aux yeux, un petit patmol ou une petite patmol ! »

« Je…quand ? » demanda t-il caressant amoureusement le ventre de la jeune femme.

« Cela fait un mois cela correspond au soir de noël…les protections ne marchent pas toujours… »

« Noël ? C'était notre première fois ! »

« Oui ! »

Sirius avait désormais les larmes aux yeux, et à ce moment là il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde !

« Le fait que tu sois enceinte n'empêche pas… »

« Non ! »

« On va dans ma chambre ? » 

oOo

Deux jours passèrent Harry était toujours au chevet de Draco, il recevait souvent des visites de ses amis mais madame Pomfrey veillait à ce qu'il n'y ait pas trop de visiteurs, juste ceux qui étaient les plus proches. A cause des événements les cours avaient été retardés et reprendraient la semaine d'après.

o

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, merlin il avait mal partout ! Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi avant de recevoir une tête brune en pleine poitrine qu'il le serra affectueusement et doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Harry ?! »

« Oui, Draco tout va bien…Je reviens je vais chercher Madame Pomfrey… »

o

Et le temps passa…

Le mois de juin, le début de la chaleur, mois propice aux journées passées dehors sur un banc, déambuler dans les allées de fleurs, se baigner dans le lac quand le calamar géant est de bonne humeur…Mais pas pour les septièmes années qui passaient leur temps à réviser leurs aspic qui auraient lieu la semaine du 20 juin.

La vie avait repris un cour normal et on oublia peu à peu la guerre. Pour la première fois depuis le retour de Voldemort (enfin depuis que le monde entier savait qu'il était de retour) la gazette du sorcier ne mettait pas à la Une du journal un article parlant d'attaque, d'Harry Potter, de Voldemort, d'Harry Potter et de son petit ami, de la bataille finale, d'Harry Potter et de sa victoire, des mangemorts en fuite, d'Harry Potter et de son coma, de la fin de la guerre… Bref un jour à marquer dans les annales, puisque ce jour là la Une parlait de la victoire de l'Angleterre contre la Bulgarie (au quidditch bien sur). Sirius avait sauté de joie disant que les bulgares étaient tous nuls, la vérité était qu'il n'aimait pas un certain attrapeur bulgare qui était sorti avec sa petite amie, même si, et elle lui avait répété cent fois, il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre que des baisers entre eux.

Enfin les oiseaux chantaient et deux préfets roucoulaient dans la chambre de l'un des deux. Oubliant momentanément leurs aspic pour s'intéresser à des choses bien plus intéressantes : ce qu'il y avait dans le pantalon de l'autre par exemple :

« Dracooooo !!!! »

Celui-ci leva la tête d'entre les cuisses du brun, se léchant les lèvres amoureusement.

Harry attira son chéri et l'embrassa passionnément goûtant sa propre saveur.

« Je veux que tu me prennes…je peux plus attendre ! »

Draco sourit les bras plaqués de chaque côté du visage du Gryffondor et positionna son sexe près de l'ouverture du brun qui avait passé ses jambes autour du dernier héritier de la famille Malefoy (puisque le père et la mère Malefoy étaient momentanément en prison). Draco pencha sa tête, des mèches tombant de chaque côté de son visage le rendant encore plus sexy que d'habitude, Harry ronronna.

« Drayyy, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! »

Visiblement Draco avait envie de le torturer positionnant toujours son membre devant l'entré et le retirant presque aussitôt. Harry l'embrassa, dans un baiser à lui faire perdre la raison , mais Draco garda son sang froid de serpentard.

« H-Harry… ? »

« hum… » celui-ci était entrain de lui picorer le cou

« Je…tu m'aimes ? »

« Bien sur ! » répondit celui-ci surprit par la question du vert et argent

Il se regardèrent dans les yeux et Harry comprit que Draco avait autre chose à lui dire _°Il pourrait pas attendre un autre moment ?!°_

« Tu voudrais venir vivre avec moi au manoir Malefoy ? »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment ? »

Il reçut un regard noir en réponse

« Bien sur que je veux venir vivre avec toi ! N'importe où tant que c'est avec toi ! »

Celui-ci sourit, il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait lui demander mais ça attendra ! Il s'enfonça violemment en Harry le faisant rejeter sa tête en arrière et crier de plaisir, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à mettre du lubrifiant !…

Plus tard alors qu'ils étaient couchés, Harry ayant la tête dans le cou de son ange, ange qui avait passé possessivement un bras autour de la taille du brun.

Le blond caressa amoureusement le dos du Gryffondor qui se rapprocha de lui en poussant un gémissement de plaisir

« Harry ? »

« Hum ? »

« J'ai une question importante à te poser… »

« Ca peut pas attendre demain ?! »

Les caresses sur son dos s'arrêtèrent faisant ouvrir les yeux émeraudes de Harry. Il se tourna pour croiser le regard de son Serpentard. Draco eut le souffle coupé, les yeux de Harry brillaient, sûrement à cause de la fatigue, après la journée qu'ils avaient passé (qui n'avait strictement rien avoir avec les révisions)…

« Tu choisis toujours le bon moment pour poser une question, hein ? »

Le blond se redressa et Harry eut peur de l'avoir blessé mais son petit ami lui fit un sourire séducteur :

« Quel meilleur moment pour te poser ce genre de question que quand tu es nu tout contre moi, tes yeux brillants, dépassant de loin apollon en personne de ta beaut »

Harry rougit et ronronna, ronronnement qui se transforma en gémissement quand Draco commença à lui caresser l'intérieur de la cuisse.

Draco s'arrêta : « Harry ? »

« Mais pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu toujours au bon moment ?! » cria presque Harry de frustration, les yeux à moitié fermé.

Draco eut un sourire amusé et demanda sérieusement : « Epouse moi »

« Quoi ?! » Harry s'était redressé, les yeux grands ouverts et parfaitement réveillé, regardant Draco.

« Epouse moi, répéta Draco, il s'approcha du cou du rouge et or et le mordillant puis le lécha y laissant sa marque, soit mien pour toujours…»

Harry allait perdre la tête et la question de Draco était sérieuse alors c'était vraiment pas le moment de perdre le contrôle !!

Il saisit Draco par les épaules et le regarda dans les yeux : « Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui, depuis que je suis sorti du coma je n'arrête pas d'y penser, je veux vivre avec toi, fonder une famille, que tu sois à moi et rien qu'à moi… » Harry était septique et Draco commença à paniquer

« Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant tu sais…»

« Non ! c'est juste inattendu…je veux vivre avec toi Dray…Et je veux aussi tout ce que tu viens de me dire…je veux t'épouser ! » Et il embrassa tendrement le serpentard y mettant tout son amour.

o

Les aspics étaient terminés, les Indomptables n'avaient eut aucune difficulté à les réussir : Hermione n'avait pas arrêté de les faire réviser.

Elle avait désormais un gros ventre et était dorlotée par l'école toute entière, ça n'avait pratiquement pas été une surprise quand l'école avait appris pour le professeur et la préfète en chef : les suçons dans le cou et leur retard étant fréquent les même jours et à la même heures…

Ils étaient tous (Remus, Severus, Sirius, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Harry, Draco, Dumbledore et Macgonagall et Pompom - qui avaient toutes deux rejoints le groupe sous une invitation du directeur - ) assis sur une grande table dans un parc. Tous les élèves qui passaient les regardaient avec les yeux ronds il faut dire qu'ils formaient un drôle de groupe !

« Oh ! Il bouge ! » cria de joie Hermione, prenant prestement la main de son professeur de duel préféré pour lui faire toucher son ventre. Celui-ci eut un sourire béat, heureux comme un gamin qui aurait reçu l'équivalent de son poids en chocogrenouille !

« Vous avez de la chance tous les deux, lâcha Harry, jetant un regard d'envie au ventre de la jeune femme, moi et Draco on pourra jamais avoir d'enfant ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous racontez Potter ? railla le Snape. Il suffit de me demander de vous faire une potion et vous pourrez facilement tomber enceinte ! »

« Je… »

Il avait confiance en Severus enfin un peu…mais de là à lui demander de lui faire une potion pour qu'il tombe enceinte ? Il se caressa pensivement le ventre se demandant ce que cela faisait d'attendre un bébé. Il ne vit pas les regards amusés des professeurs et de l'infirmière, celui attendrit de Blaise et Hermione, et enfin le regard pensif de Ron le même que le sien.

Et Draco dans tout ça ? Et bien…comme Sirius quelques instants plus tôt, il avait un sourire béat…

Owari

oOo

(1) ne me demander pas ce que ça veut dire !!

(2) hum…c'est comme Frodon dans la communauté de l'anneaux quand il se réveille à fontcombe

(3) Bon c'est un peu compliquer je l'admets, je sais vraiment pas comment l'expliquer autrement…ceux qui ont vu le roi scorpion devraient comprendre…

(4) Certains vont peut-être trouver ça bizarre mais c'était pour mon petit plaisir personnel : je n'ai jamais pu appeler qui que se soit grand-père.

Owari = fin en japonais !! J'ai remarqué dans mon One-shot que la plupart ne le savait pas ! Et j'ai vraiment été nouille de croire le contraire !! Alors je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris que Un Malefoy chez les Dursley était un One-shot !! Beaucoup m'ont demandé la suite seulement ça n'était pas prévue alors à moins que vous aillez des idées !!

Bon fini de parler de mon autre fic !! Voici les **RAR** :

**Shyrinia :** kikou ma Shyry ! J'espère qd ton Oral c'est bien pass !! Mici pour ta review ! Et mici de me soutenir !!!

**Lululle :** c'est vrai que les fin sadique c'est pas géniale…mais j'adore les faire !!! Je dois avoir un côté maso…enfin j'espère que ce dernier chapitre t'aura plus !!

**Minerve :** heu…la fin t'a plut ? Je vais pas me faire trucider ? lol !

**Aurelia :** toutes les réponses à tes questions sont dans ce chapitre ! lol ! J'aime bien quand on me pose des questions comme ça je sais ce que je dois mettre ! Sa me permet de ne pas oublier des détails qui auraient pu m'échapper !

**celine.s :** quoi de plus beau dans une review que lorsqu'on vous dit « j'attend la suite avec impatience » ça aide beaucoup, ça fait énormément plaisir…merci !!

**lo hana ni :** oui ils sont trop beau pour mourir !! Je les aime trop pour leur donner une fin méchante !!!

**Lily :** tes supplications ont portés leur fruits : y sont pas morts !!! (enfin ct prévue depuis le début !!) lol !

**Cordelune :** merci pour ces applaudissements !!! Ca me touche vraiment….et tu avais supposé juste !!

**Drakynouchette :** ce chapitre parle beaucoup de Sirius et Hermione…j'ai même eu peur d'avoir un peu délaissé Harry et Draco…j'espère que ça te plait !!

**yami aku :** Harry sera toujours Harry !!! Enfin je suis heureuse avec cette fin tu vas pas me tuer…si ?!

**céline402 :** non je l'ai pas troop martyriser !!! merci pour le p'tit bisou !!

**Tsuka :** ta raison beaucoup trop sexy pour mourir ! quoique je préfère Draco !!! Enfin ça dépend des jours !! lol !

**Sarah Levana :** désolé pour le retard ! je suis impardonnable je sais !!! Heu…tu peux éviter les sortilèges de haute magie noires stp ?! Je tiens pas à mourir si jeune !!!! mdr !

**Pioupiou :** olalala !! Je mettais jurer de mettre ce chapitre tôt pour que tu puisses le lire avant de partir en vacances…ben c'est rat !! tanpis tu vera cette fic dans……je sais pas combien de temps ! lol !

**Kushuma :** pourquoi la tête ?! tu préfère pas me taper ailleurs ? Juste une pichenette alors ?! Bon de toute façon avec ma fin tu peux pas me taper…elle est plutôt bien, non ?!

**Filflou :** merci à toi !

**Jasnath :** ah…faut que je face attention à ma tête, à ma vie et maintenant aux sabres…sont méchant ici !! La fin ta plut ?

Merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews et pour ne pas m'avoir tuer avant la fin !!!

Et voil ! C'est fini ! Snif ! Ma première fic ! Peut-être qu'il y avait des passage incohérent et un peu rapide mais c'est mon petit bébé à moi…Snif ! J'ai été ravi de partager cette aventure avec vous ! Je vous Aimeuuuhhh !!!!!! Mais on se reverra sûrement ! J'ai d'autres idées pour d'autres fics !! Hihi !!

Hedwigelol


End file.
